Spawn: Enter the Eye of the Demon
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: A requested story by Yoshi 2.1! Spawn is trying to relax and have a good time with his friends the Super Smash Bros. But when a violent demon killer named Marco begins to wreck havoc in Smashopolis, Spawn may have no choice but to set aside his friends to stop this maniacal killer. Rated M for bloody violence, harsh language, and lemons. Contains OCs!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello, everyone! I've finally decided to make a special request for an even more special friend of mine. Inspired by the one and only Yoshi 2.1, and using his incredible OCs; I give you what might be the greatest crossover with my version of Spawn yet! Our new and special guest staring in this story is Marco the Demon Killer; created by the amazing Yoshi 2.1! So here's how the story starts out; Spawn is trying to relax in his new home in Smash City. But a strange series of murders has interrupted his peace and forces him to find out who or what is responsible. Meanwhile; the Smash Bros try to make a new friend with a new guy at the Smash Mansion. But when Yoshi finds out who this mysterious guy really is and what he's up to, he rushes out to find Spawn and hopes that they can find a way to stop him. Warning: Contains graphic and brutal violence, demonic images, harsh language, and some scenes of sex/nudity! Viewer discretion is advised. Yoshi 2.1? This one is for you; enjoy!***

A strange group of people were meeting together at the top floor of a huge office building in the middle of Smashopolis for a secret purpose. The men appeared to be gangsters; the Mafia to be exact. But the person who they were meeting was much stranger and more suspicious. He was a man who simply called himself Vladimir. He appeared to be in his 40s, spoke with a heavy European accent, and had a black beard and bright hazel eyes. He wore a black suit with a purple handkerchief and a golden watch; meaning that he was a very rich and powerful man. The Mafia had actually been one of his most trusted customers for a while; buying either his weapons or his spoils...which was either expensive furniture, vehicles, or antiques. But tonight; they were going to be discussing a different business. The Mafia leader of the group, Slim Jim; shook Vladimir's hand firmly before they sat down at a huge table with the other gangsters and some men in brown business suits. "So...I presume that you have the necessities that I require for my business, eh?" Vladimir asked in his thick foreign accent. "But of course; you know that I'm an honest man." Slim Jim replied as he motioned one of his men to come forward with a briefcase. The gentleman placed the briefcase in front of Vladimir and opened it up; revealing over $50 million dollars in cash. "Ah, very good. Now we can discuss business. I actually called all of you over here for an important mission that I am about to give you. But only if you are willing to accept it." Vladimir began. "Oh, we can handle it. Right boys?" Slim Jim proclaimed. The others agreed as they nodded their heads and cried out in agreement. "Oh, I'm so happy to call you my friends right now. You really have no idea how much this means to me. All right, I'll tell you your mission." Vladimir said as he stood up. He paced around the room a brief moment before peering out the window curtains. "You might think that I'm crazy...but I've got a bit of problem with a phantom." Vladimir said after sighing. "Wait! You mean like a ghost?" a gangster said stupidly before another smacked his shoulder to shut him up. "Oh, no my dear boy! This is much worse; he's more like a demon straight out of Hell itself! I don't know why it is, but he's been onto me for quite some time now. I can't even sleep because I feel as if someone is watching me!" Vladimir explained bitterly. "How do you know if it's a phantom? What if it's just some guy in a costume trying to scare you?" Slim Jim suggested.

Vladimir motioned his own men to bring out a briefcase and lay it on the table. They opened it up and took out some photographs. "My dearest friend from Transylvania had managed to take photographs of this phantom. He is certain that he is not human, but I want to know what it is you think!" Vladimir said as he handed Slim Jim a photo. Slim Jim looked at it and got wide eyed as he recognized the phantom. "Oh...so you do recognize him, don't you? Who is he?" Vladimir mused. Suddenly, the glass roof shattered into pieces as a caped figure crashed down into the middle of the table; aiming powerful submachine guns at the bad guys. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare, that's what!" the red caped and green eyed phantom snarled. "SHIT! IT'S SPAWN! GET HIM!" Slim Jim cried. Several of the gangsters and even the brown uniformed men drew out their own pistols and assault rifles, blasting their bullets at Spawn. Spawn appeared to laugh as the bullets merely deflected off his skin and he mowed down the gangsters and uniformed men. As Spawn ran out of bullets, he tossed his empty guns aside and then shot out his Chained Whip at Vladimir; dragging him over towards him. Vladimir cried out in horror as Spawn grabbed him by the collar and glared into his eyes. "You trying to piss me off? Who do you think you are; inviting your scum friends here in this good, clean city?" Spawn growled. "I'm Vladimir, you fool! And I am no mere man! Unhand me this instant or suffer the dire consequences!" Vladimir snapped. Spawn cried out fiercely as he slammed him against the wall and tried to punch him, but Vladimir ducked before Spawn's fist smashed a gaping hole in the wall. Vladimir soon took off running into the hole and began making his way towards the outdoor parking garage nextdoor. "Oh, no! You're not getting away from me, asshole!" Spawn cried. But before he could even try to run after him, Slim Jim fired a shotgun at Spawn and forced him away. "You wanna dance, phantom?" Slim Jim sneered. Spawn cried out fiercely as he jumped back up and drew out his Agony Axe. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn snarled fiercely.

While Spawn fought furiously against the Mafia, Vladimir had his own confrontation with another threat. As he finally arrived at the garage to reach his black sedan, he was unaware of a shadowy figure spying on him from the shadows. "Whew! I think I finally lost them. Now to get out of this crazy place!" Vladimir gasped as he reached for his car keys. "I found you at last!" a deep and demonic voice growled suddenly. Vladimir cried out in fear as he jumped around and whipped out a pistol. "Who's there?! If that's you, Spawn...then you better be ready! I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use this!" Vladimir called out nervously. "Don't underestimate me, fool! I am no mere killer!" the voice threatened. "Where are you?" Vladimir demanded as he kept glancing around his surroundings. There was no trace of anyone or anything in the garage; either Vladimir was crazy and heard things, or he was being followed by someone again. "Where are you?!" Vladimir demanded again. Suddenly; a loud noise was heard from behind him. Vladimir yelped as he leapt out of his skin and dropped his gun. He slowly turned around and gasped in horror at what he saw. There was a ferocious looking demon crouching on his now crushed car, glaring at him with flaming orange eyes of hellish fury. The demon had two large demonic horns that were curved upwards on his head, greyis red skin that looked thick and durable, and a long tail. "AH! What the devil are you?! You're not Spawn!" Vladimir exclaimed in horror. "I am the most powerful demon killer in all of existance...and you will die for your crimes against humanity!" the demon snarled as he jumped off the car and towered over the cowering Vladimir. "NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" Vladimir shrieked in horror. "It's too late; there is no escaping your fate! Prepare to die in the name of Devilok!" the demon roared before he rose his razor sharp claws up for the kill. Vladimir screamed as he dodged his attack, but the force of his slash attack was so powerful that it smashed the other car parked next to Vladimir's. Vladimir took off running and screaming as the monstrous demon chased him. "You can't escape me, Vladimir! I will find you and I will destroy you!" the demon roared as he began throwing many cars out of his way. Vladimir began hyperventilating as he began climbing the roof to escape, but the montrous demon soon caught up to him and began climbing the wall outside of the garage to reach the roof before him.

Spawn finally managed to kill Slim Jim by yanking the shotgun out of his hands and blasting his guts before smashing the butt of the gun into his skull and knocked him to the ground. "Stay down!" Spawn snarled as he took off towards the garage. He gasped at the sight of the destroyed cars and the cracked concrete; something must've happened to Vladimir while he was busy killing off the other bad guys. "What the hell? Who else is here?" Spawn wondered. Suddenly, Spawn heard a loud piercing shriek from above. "Shit! The roof!" Spawn muttered as he took off running. Back on the roof, Vladimir was on his back crawling away from the evil demon towering over him. "No...no...no! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!" Vladimir screamed. "You cannot escape from the powers of Hell, fool. You will suffer for your sins!" the demon snarled as he grabbed him by the neck. The demon carried Vladimir over to the ledge of the roof, terrifying the living hell out of the poor man. "Look! Whoever is paying you, I'll double it if you let me go. No wait; I'll triple it! I'll give you anything you want! Just let me live! PLEASE!" Vladimir begged. "Goodbye, mortal fool!" the demon sneered before he grabbed his face and kicked him down off the roof. Vladimir screamed in horrible agony as he fell down several hundred feet to his death. Spawn just arrived at the top of the roof, but it was too late. Vladimir was dead. "No! I'm too late...who or what the fuck is that?" Spawn muttered as he slowly rose his shotgun. The demon ever so slowly turned his head around, peering at Spawn. Suddenly, the demon dashed towards Spawn at lightning fast speed. Spawn cried out as he tried to shoot the monster, but he found himself being forced away against a giant billboard. The demon then roared as he jumped up and smashed his elbow into Spawn's chest, crashing him out through the billboard and falling down into the streets below. Spawn screamed as he fell, but he used his Chained Whip to grab onto the ledge of another building to save himself. He flung himself upwards and landed on the roof, gasping for breath. "Whoa! That was intense; I've never seen anything so fast like that before. Who is he?" Spawn wondered. Suddenly, Spawn caught sight of the demon leaping from roof to roof and disappearing into the distance. "Damn...looks like I have some unwanted and rather unfriendly competition. I better keep my eye on him!" Spawn muttered.

The next day; Spawn, who by then returned to his normal human form Raizo, returned to his new apartment building in Smash Village, which was close to the famous Smash Mansion where the Super Smash Bros lived. Raizo took a nice long shower and moaned as he felt the hot water soak and soothe his aching body. "Oh, man. That feels good! I haven't had a decent shower like this in days. Maybe I should take a little break; rest a little bit. Maybe I'll even visit my friends. Yeah; that's exactly what I'll do! I'll just relax for a few days; do something that actually involves not getting into violent life or death situations." Raizo said out loud as he began washing his hair. He finally ended his shower and headed towards his bedroom to get dressed, when his phone rang. Raizo sighed in irritation as he grabbed the phone and dried off his body. "Yeah?" Raizo said gruffly. "Good morning, sleepyhead! How are you doing on this fine summer day?" Yoshi's voice teased. Raizo laughed as he recognized his best friend's voice. "Hello, Yoshi. How are you doing?" Raizo smirked. "Can't complain, but it sounds like you need a vacation!" Yoshi joked. "No kidding! Hey; I was actually about to come over to your place. Maybe we could hang out together or something. Is that cool with you?" Raizo suggested. "I never thought you'd ever say that, Raizo. Sure! Come on over; I'll alert the guys!" Yoshi said excitedly. "Actually, I was thinking maybe I'd surprise them. If you know what I mean..." Raizo teased. "Oh, I get it. Sure; I'll keep them busy while you come over. I'm sure you'll make their day!" Yoshi replied. "Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." Raizo said before hanging up the phone. Yoshi hung up his own phone and felt so excited. "Oh, boy! I can't wait; just wait until I see the looks on the other's faces!" Yoshi said giddily. Just then, Yoshi's girlfriend Michelle came into his room. "Hey, Yoshi? You ok? I heard you talking!" Michelle asked sympathetically. Yoshi decided to put his stalling into action. He turned around with a pretend sad face and approached her with a hug. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I was just talking to a friend of mine, that's all!" Yoshi said in a mopy tone. "Wow...you're terrible at lying, you know that? Were you talking to Raizo?" Michelle giggled. "WAIT A MINUTE! How did you know I was talking to him?!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Because...I could hear you talking from nextdoor!" Michelle teased. Yoshi did a facepalm before groaning. "Oh, man! So much for the surprise!" Yoshi muttered. "Don't worry! I won't spoil the surprise. Come on, let's go downstairs. Maybe we can stall the others until Raizo gets here!" Michelle suggested. "Ok, fine! But don't ruin the surprise!" Yoshi pouted. "Hey, now. If you want me to stall the others while you wait for your friend, that's fine by me. No need to get all grumpy!" Michelle teased as she kissed him. "Ok, that sounds good to me. Let's go!" Yoshi said as he walked off.

Yoshi and Michelle walked into the living room, where some of the other Smashers were relaxing. Samus was sitting on Snake's lap acting like a horny schoolgirl, Zelda and Link were snuggling close together while reading the newspaper, and Sonic and Mario were playing on the Playstation. "Hey guys!" Yoshi announced. "Hi, Yoshi. Hi Michelle!" Samus said cheerfully as she tightly hugged Snake. "Uh, what's up with her?" Yoshi wondered. "It's our anniversary in a couple of days. She's very excited!" Snake said as he winked. "OK! MOVING ON!" Yoshi said now feeling very awkward. "Oh, come on Yoshi. You know you want to do the same thing with Michelle!" Samus teased. "I SAID MOVING ON!" Yoshi cried blushing in embarassment. Samus giggled naughtily as she began making out with Snake. "They been like this all morning?" Yoshi grumbled as he approached Link. "You kidding me? They've been acting all horny since yesterday; they've been driving me and Zelda nuts!" Link replied. "I hope for their sake they have lots of fun on their anniversary...and hopefully by then they'll shut up!" Zelda grumbled. "Might want to pack a few things of condoms too!" Yoshi snorted. "Why? Where's the fun in that?" Samus giggled as she began lap dancing on Snake. "SAMUS! STOP THAT; DON'T DO THAT HERE!" Zelda shrieked. "Oh my God...get a room you two; sheesh!" Yoshi said as he averted his eyes. "Can you pipe down? Mario and I are about to beat this game and we need to focus!" Sonic snapped. Suddenly, Raizo came into the room. "Hello." he said plainly. "Oh, hi Raizo. Wait, RAIZO!?" everyone else except Yoshi and Michelle exclaimed. "The one and only!" Raizo teased as he approached his friends. "Oh, Raizo! I never thought we'd see you again!" Zelda cried happily as she hugged him. "How the hell are you, buddy?" Sonic said as he bumped his fist. "It's good to see you guys again." Raizo said happily as he sat down on the couch. "Hey, Raizo!" Samus said happily as she hugged him tightly. "Oof! Uh, hi Samus. You seem happy!" Raizo grunted as he was hugged tightly. "It's our anniversary in a couple days." Snake began. "OK! WE GET IT ALREADY!" Zelda screamed. Samus just stuck her tongue out at her before sitting on Snake's lap again. "Ok, then. Moving on!" Raizo muttered as he rolled his eyes. Samus and Snake giggled naughtily as they made out, until everyone else finally just got up and walked away. "Ok, so other than that...what else is going on?" Raizo asked. "Well, we're going to be hosting a new tournament soon. We're also going to be seeing some new fighters today! Care to stop by?" Yoshi explained. "Sure; I think I might actually enjoy this!" Raizo replied. "Well, they're not going to start the ceremony until noon. So why don't we have a little bite to eat before we head out?" Sonic suggested. "Sounds good to me! I'm starving!" Raizo replied.

***Pretty good so far, huh? Stay tuned to find out who the new fighters are! You might be pleasently surprised to find out who they might be!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Raizo and the Smash Bros soon make friends with the new characters introduced in the Smash Bros Roster...as well as some unwanted enemies! Contains special guest appearances from Yoshi 2.1, DarkKnights, Tryan, Registered Account, and Crashzilla09! Thanks guys and I hope you don't mind me using your OCs! :)***

Raizo and his friends went out for a quick bite to eat at the Smash Cafe. Raizo ordered a big bowl of ramen noodles, Sonic had a huge chili dog, Yoshi and Michelle ordered some hot wings, and Zelda and Link shared a pizza with Mario. While they ate, Raizo told them of the wild adventures he had as a Hellspawn; and even told them about what happened last night. "While I was trying to meditate at the church rooftops the other night, I heard a loud and violent gunfight somewhere. So when I decided to check it out, I found out that this super rich guy named Vladimir was in ties with the Mafia. Apparently, the Mafia was protecting Vladimir from the cops...and by protecting, I mean they utterly wiped out the entire police force sent to chase after them." Raizo began. "That's terrible! Why did they kill them? What were those creeps doing?" Michelle exclaimed. "Well, after I followed them into this huge office building I found out that the Mafia had stolen a huge amount of money. 50 million dollars in cash!" Raizo continued. Sonic did a massive spit take on his soda. "WHAT?! 50 million dollars! That's a lot of money! What the hell were they planning on doing with all that money?!" Sonic cried out in surprise. "Beats me; but I wasn't about to let them get away with whatever it was they were planning. Besides; what really got me curious was the sudden death of Vladimir." Raizo went on as he finished his broth. "Wait, so you didn't kill him?" Link asked now really curious. "No, I didn't. It was...someone else!" Raizo said before falling silent. "Well, who did it? Who killed him?" Yoshi pressed. "I don't know." Raizo replied honestly. "What do you mean you don't know?" Sonic demanded. "I said I don't know!" Raizo snapped. "Sorry, I was just curious!" Sonic complained. Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry...I'm actually still a little shaken up after my encounter with that beast!" Raizo said calmly. "Whoa! So he wasn't human?" Yoshi asked now feeling really worried. "You kidding me? That thing looked like a demon fresh out of Hell itself! It had these huge curved horns, this grayish red skin, these fiery orange eyes, this long devilish tail, and spoke with a deep demonic voice. And it was fast; my God, it was fast! Faster than anything I'd ever seen in my entire life! And it was powerful; it nearly killed me when he tried to punch me through that billboard!" Raizo explained with emotion.

Raizo's friends seemed really concerned and were very surprised to hear how much he went through. "Damn...looks like you've got some unfriendly competition on your hands. But don't you worry; we'll take care of you!" Sonic said as he pat his shoulder. "Thanks, guys. Come on; let's go see if those new guys are here yet!" Raizo said as he stood up. "Good idea; that ought to take your mind off of things!" Yoshi said. They all walked over to the Smash Bros Stadium and began to make their way to the auditorium. They were really surprised that nobody was there yet, though they were just as surprised to find Master Hand speaking with someone. "You do realize that you are 30 minutes early, right Marco? Well in that case, make yourself comfortable in the lounge with the others. What? You don't want to go to the lounge and spend some time with your new friends? You don't care for friends?! Well fine. You can just stay out here all by yourself. No need to get all moody with me!" Master Hand said before he floated away. "Hey, Master Hand? Who was that you were speaking to?" Yoshi called out as the hand approached them. "Uh, well I was going to keep all new fighters a surprise...so I can't tell you. Sorry!" Master Hand replied. "Ok, that's fine. Can you at least tell us when he got here?" Raizo asked politely. "Oh! Well, he's actually been kinda going and coming for a while now. He doesn't have much of a home life, if you know what I mean. So I allow him to stay here around these grounds. He claims to have a place to stay, but I just let him come and go as he pleases. He means no harm, so you all don't have anything to worry about. He's quite harmless...and timid. Now if you'll excuse me!" Master Hand explained before floating away. The Smash Bros looked a little suspicious, but chose not to make a big deal out of it. "Hmm...you guys go ahead. I need to check up on something!" Raizo said as he walked away. "Ok, Raizo. We'll be in the auditorium if you need us." Zelda replied.

Raizo walked over towards Master Hand's office and knocked on his door. "Go away, please. I'm busy!" Master Hand snapped. "I need to talk to you, Master Hand. It's important!" Raizo said as he knocked on his door again. Suddenly, Master Hand popped out of his office and grabbed Raizo before dragging him inside and locking the door tight. "What's the big idea?!" Raizo gasped as he was finally let go. "Can you keep a secret, my friend?" Master Hand asked quickly. Raizo looked at him as if he was insane, but nodded his head. "Ok. A few years ago, I found a kid named Marco lying on the streets near Smash Park. The poor kid was banged up pretty bad, so I had to take him in and nurse him back to health. I've kept this a secret for as long as he's been here, but if I keep up I'll lose my job. So to make things nice and easy for us all, I've decided to include Marco in our Smash Bros roster. But don't you dare tell anyone else! Got it?" Master Hand explained. "Yes, I understand. But I'm still curious about something. What happened to him?" Raizo asked. Master Hand suddenly drooped and looked all sad as he sighed. "To be quite honest with you, I don't know. But the poor kid looked as if...a demon had tried to kill him or something. His clothes were all torn up, his skin was burned pretty bad, and he looked very hurt and weak. After I nursed him back to health, he said that he didn't feel safe to go back out there in the world. So I allowed him to stay here." Master Hand explained. "I see. He's not much of a people person, is he?" Raizo asked. "I'm afraid so, Raizo. Don't get me wrong, though. Marco's a good kid...he's just got some personal issues he needs to work out." Master Hand replied. "Ok. If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep my eye on him to see that he's ok and out of trouble." Raizo offered. "Thanks. I appreciate that a lot; I really do. A lot less stress for me now that we've got all these new guys coming! If you need anything else, please let me know!" Master Hand said before he unlocked the door. "Ok, thanks. Oh...I thought I'd also ask you this. You heard about a guy named Vladimir?" Raizo asked. "Now that name does happen to ring a bell. Yeah...I'll have to do a little research on him, but not until we're done with these new guys first!" Master Hand replied. "Fair enough. I guess I'll see you soon...at the welcoming ceremony!" Raizo said as he walked off. "Ok, then. See you later!" Master Hand said as he shut the door.

Raizo walked over towards the auditorium and sat down next to his friends; while they waited for the ceremony to start, more and more people started coming. "So...uh, did you get that thing done?" Yoshi asked casually. "What thing?" Raizo asked in confusion. "You know...that thing you said you had to get done?" Yoshi said. "Oh! Yeah; I got it all figured out, don't worry. So...uh, anyone else coming; our friends at least?" Raizo asked casually. "Well, just the usual Smash Bros. Although there's no sign of Samus and Snake anywhere!" Yoshi replied. "Probably having their own little ceremony back at the mansion!" Raizo snorted. "RAIZO!" Zelda exclaimed in embarrassment. Yoshi couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "You're a really dirty man, Raizo!" Yoshi smirked. "Just because I don't look like a pervert, doesn't mean I can't act like one sometimes!" Raizo sneered. "Stop talking like that! It's embarrassing!" Zelda cried as she started blushing. "Raizo, knock it off!" Michelle said as she thwacked his head with her finger. "Ow! I was just kidding!" Raizo complained teasingly. "Hee-hee! Taught him everything he knows...about women, that is!" Yoshi snickered. "You hush up too!" Michelle said as she thwacked his head in the same manner. "OW! Ok, ok! Sheesh..." Yoshi complained as he rubbed his head. "Shh! Here comes Master Hand!" Mario shushed. A hush fell on the crowd as Master Hand floated into the auditorium and hovered above a podium. "Greetings, fellow Smash Bros. Thank you for attending and welcome to our new character roster ceremony." Master Hand began. There was some scattered applause. "Today, I'm very pleased to be introducing our newest characters! Our first character that I am more than proud to introduce comes from the far away universe...the Halo Universe to be exact! Please give a warm round of applause to Spartan 18-2 of the UNSC army; AKA...Altre Tryan!" Master HAnd announced. Suddenly, a Halo Spartan wearing blazing white Hazop Armor flew into the auditorium in a jet pack and landed in the center of the stage in a dramatic manner. The applause was much louder and people seemed much more interested and excited to be see the first new character. "Whoa! That's so cool; look at his armor!" Ness cried. "Pfft...I can take him!" Captain Falcon sneered. "He's so tall!" Olimar said as he looked up at the tall armored warrior standing above his seat from the front row. "Everyone's tall compared to you, shorty!" Daisy teased. "I wonder if he's a human like Samus...hope she doesn't fall for him. That might ruin their little anniversary!" Zelda said with an evil smile. "Oh? I can't make smart ass jokes and you can?" Raizo teased as he lightly pushed her head. Zelda turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

Master Hand then settled down the crowd before introducing the next new character. "Out next new character is a hybrid accidental experiment gone wrong created by Cortex himself. Basically being Crash Bandicoot with a mixture of Godzilla's DNA Infused to create a powerhouse of destruction, please welcome...Crashzilla!" Master Hand announced. Suddenly, a strange creature walked into the center of the stage. He had black pants, shoes with mostly blood red with a little black, some spines and a tail similar to Godzilla, sharp teeth, red eyes, black gloves with skulls in the back and a belt with a skull in the front. The crowd applauded loudly as they greeted their new character. "Whoa! He looks...fierce!" Peach marveled. "Eh, he doesn't look that tough!" Bowser snorted. "I don't know...I wouldn't want to mess with him!" Luigi said nervously. "Looks something out of a kid's show...after being dumped in a nuclear power core!" Raizo chuckled. "That's mean...yet, somehow very true!" Yoshi said with a laugh. "Thank you! Thank you! Now presenting our next new character. From a far away and an unknown group simply known as the Anti Forces, I bring to you the deadly...the mysterious...and amazing Apprentice!" Master Hand announced. Suddenly, a hooded figure swung into the center of the stage with a grapple hook and landed gracefully on his feet. At first, a few people confused him for Ezio Auditore. But when they got a better look at him, they were greatly proven otherwise. He wore black boots, grey pants, grey gloves, full-sleeved grey clothing, a mysterious, red & blue colored mask that concealed his facial features except for his eyes & featuring ancient features, and a black cloak complete with a hood. He looked at the crowd with anticipation before stepping back and standing with the other new guests. The crowd went nuts for the new guy. "Wow! He does look mysterious!" Zelda said as her eyes boggled. "And deadly!" Link pointed out. "He doesn't look that amazing to me!" Ganondorf sneered. "Yes, these are only a few of our special guests. But wait until you see who comes next! Known as the legendary Fire Controller, this young man was hunted down to the point of where he couldn't protect himself anymore. But after being found and raised by a lovely young woman named Nichole, he was adopted into the Watterson Family. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Flare Watterson!" Master Hand announced.

Suddenly, a blue skinned cat with two whiskers on each side of his cheeks and spiky hair appeared at the center of the stage in a burst of flames. The crowd gasped before applauding even louder. Flare wore a red headband with burning flames on it, and also wore an orange shirt and magenta pants; along with a red jacket. He even wore yellow arm wrists. "Wow! He looks awesome!" Kirby said as his eyes shined with excitement. "Yes...most interesting!" Metaknight said to himself. "Eh, he don't look so tough to me!" King Dedede sneered. The crowd went nuts before they were silenced once more. "And now, for our final new guest. Please give a warm welcome to the one and only Marco!" Master Hand announced. Just then, a quiet and shy looking person about Raizo's age walked silently into the stage and stood still and stiff next to the others. The whole audience suddenly fell silent as they gazed at the new guy. Raizo himself was most perplexed by this new guy; even though he looked like a normal person, there was something different about him...and it wasn't really in the best way either. Marco wore a dark red jacket, a white shirt, blue pants and laced up shoes. He had short brown hair, white skin and green eyes that flashed whenever he got angry or aroused. "Whoa...he looks kinda-" Marth began. "Creepy!" Zelda finished. "Oh, stop it! I don't think he's creepy! I think he looks kinda cute!" Lyn scolded as she got a better look at the guy. "No, I agree with Zelda. There's something wrong with that guy...and I don't like it one bit!" Raizo said grimly. "Raizo! Don't be so negative; he's a new guy for crying out loud. Give him some time and be nice to him; that includes all of you!" Yoshi said sternly. "Thank you! Now I'm sure that you all have a lot of questions to ask our new guests and that you want to get to know them. But let them get used to their new home first. Treat them as if they were part of your family...because they are. You're dismissed!" Master Hand announced yet again before flying away. Soon; all the others went off to meet the new guys face to face.

***Oh boy! That's a lot of new faces, huh? Read on to see who makes new friends...or enemies with the new guys. As for Yoshi 2.1, Tryan, DarkKnights, Registered Account, and Crashzilla09; thank you so much for letting me borrow your OCs. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, because there's more to come soon! Thanks*! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, another disturbing and bloody murder occurs in the shady parts of Smashopolis; causing Zelda's suspicions to rise towards one of the new characters. Meanwhile; the Smash Bros get the chance to test out their skills against some of the new guys...and make friends or enemies with them. Warning: Contains some violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Samus and Snake woke up in bed together the next day, feeling very happy and satisfied with each other. "Good morning, sweetie pie!" Samus cooed in a cute voice as she kissed his lips. "Sweetie pie? What's with the nicknames, Samus?" Snake asked teasingly. "What? I'm just trying to show you my love and affection. Would you rather me call you a pervy old douchebag?" Samus smirked. Snake chuckled before he kissed her lips. "Sweetie pie it is...honey bear!" Snake smirked. Samus giggled crazily before they made out for a few minutes. "All right, all right. Come on; let's get dressed and go see about meeting some of those new guys." Snake said as they finally broke apart. "What?! Oh, shit! I can't believe we missed out on that! Why didn't you tell me?" Samus exclaimed. "Because I was having too much fun playing with you and I didn't want to spoil our special time together." Snake replied teasingly. Samus scoffed at him playfully before punching him on the shoulder. "You owe me for this, Snake." Samus said. "Jeez...wasn't one present enough for you?" Snake teased. Samus smirked before she kissed his lips yet again. "Maybe tonight!" she whispered seductively.

As they got out of bed and got ready for the day, they wondered what the new characters were going to be like. When they got downstairs, they found their friends casually watching TV. "Hey guys!" Samus announced. "Morning lovebirds! Have a fun time last night?" Yoshi teased. Samus blushed, but Michelle punched Yoshi in the shoulder to shut him up. "Ow! I was just kidding, Michelle! Stop abusing me!" Yoshi complained teasingly. "It's not abuse if you like it!" Michelle sneered. "I'm sorry, you guys. It's just that Snake and I were really looking forward to our anniversary. I hope you're not mad at me." Samus said apologetically. "Nah, we're not mad at you. We're really happy for you, actually. At least I am!" Sonic said kindly. "Oh, thank you Sonic." Samus said as she hugged him. "So what did we miss? Who are the new guys?" Snake asked as he sat down on a lounge chair. "Nope, we're not telling you. Since you missed out, you'll have to find out for yourselves!" Yoshi smirked. "Oh, come on Yoshi! Be nice!" Samus complained. "I am...but you know the old saying; you snooze, you lose!" Yoshi replied. "Don't worry; you'll get your chance to meet them today at the practice tournaments. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised!" Michelle said kindly. "I hope so...and they better not be any villains!" Samus pouted. "Oh, I think most of them are pretty pleasant characters. Except for that one dude!" Link said as he shuddered. "Who is that?" Snake wondered. "I'd rather not talk about him." Link replied shakily. "Stop it, Link! Don't be ugly!" Zelda snapped as she nudged him.

Just then, Raizo walked into the room looking exhausted. "Raizo! How are you?" Samus asked in a pleasant tone as she hugged him. "Ugh...I feel like I just woke up from a fucking nightmare!" Raizo grumbled. "Language!" Samus scolded. "Sorry...it was a rough night last night." Raizo said as he yawned. "What happened? Another rough night in town, perhaps?" Yoshi asked sympathetically. "That...doesn't even begin to describe it, my reptilian friend." Raizo said almost snappishly. Suddenly, Michelle gasped as she caught sight of a red blotch on the back of his shirt. "Raizo, take off your shirt!" Michelle gasped. The others were a little confused when she said that, especially Yoshi. "Excuse me?" Yoshi demanded. Michelle glared at him to shut him up. Raizo sighed heavily as he stood up and turned around while slowly peeling off his shirt. Everyone soon gasped in horror at what they saw; there was a terrible slash mark on his back, still fresh with blood. "Oh my God! Raizo, you need to go to the infirmary! That looks terrible!" Michelle exclaimed. "Dude! What the hell happened?" Sonic cried. "It's that strange demon monster, that's what! I caught him trying to kill a guy named Fat Boy Linguini, but when I tried to save him...the son of a bitch viciously attacked me and nearly took my fucking head off! I was lucky to have survived, but I wish I could say the same for Linguini. The poor fat bastard was dragged into the darkness and I could only hear the howling screams of that guy before he was torn to pieces by that monster!" Raizo explained bitterly as he was escorted to the infirmary. "My God! This is worse than I thought, Raizo. You really need to be more careful. Lay low and stop trying to be the hero for God's sake; you'll get yourself killed!" Yoshi said gravely.

Raizo sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Yoshi...I can't! I'd love to be able to stay with you guys and relax, but I just can't! If I stay here and do nothing, then that monster will keep killing and destroying! Somebody's got to stop him!" Raizo cried angrily before wincing in pain. "All right, enough. Raizo, Yoshi is right. You need to relax! Just take it easy for a couple of days, ok? We'll be right here for you if you need us for company!" Michelle said gently as she helped him into the infirmary bed. "Ok. Hey, guys? Thanks so much for being good friends and looking out for me. I don't know what I'd do without you guys!" Raizo said wearily. "Anytime, baby. Just try to take it easy, ok?" Michelle said. "Ok." Raizo said before closing his eyes and falling asleep. "Poor guy! I hope he's gonna be ok." Zelda said sadly. "Why don't you and Samus stay here and keep Raizo company?" Michelle suggested. "Ok, that's a great idea." Samus said as she sat down next to Raizo. "Don't do anything naughty while we're gone, ok?" Snake teased. "SNAKE!" Samus cried out as she blushed. "Stop it; Raizo's our friend...nothing more!" Zelda snapped as she blushed.

Link glared at Snake before punching him on the shoulder and soon everyone took off. "Not cool, man!" Link hissed. "Yeah, that was uncalled for!" Yoshi agreed. "I'm sorry! I was just messing around, you guys." Snake complained. "I'll tell you a little story sometime, but until then...watch your mouth!" Yoshi growled. "Ok, ok! Sheesh!" Snake grumbled. Back in the infirmary, Samus and Zelda sat quietly next to Raizo and watched him sleep. "Poor guy. What could've done this to him?" Samus wondered. "I don't know...but I hope he feels better soon." Zelda said as she began to cry. Suddenly, a surprise guest walked into the infirmary and sat quietly in Raizo's room. Samus and Zelda turned around and gasped at who it was; it was Marco! "What are you doing here?" Samus demanded. Marco looked up with a light flicker in his eyes. "I heard what happened to him and I just thought that he could use some extra company." Marco replied quietly. Samus and Zelda looked at each other before looking at him. There was something suspicious about Marco, though he actually looked quite attractive. Zelda didn't really like him all that much, but Samus found him strangely attractive and took more of a liking to him. "Well that was nice of you to think about him. He's our best friend and I'm sure he would appreciate that." Samus said more kindly. Marco smiled slightly before standing up to properly greet himself. "I'm sure you heard of me, but my name is Marco Roland." Marco said as he held out his hand.

Samus shook his hand heartily and blushed; so firm, yet gentle. Though his hands were unnaturally warm. "Uh, it's nice to meet you Marco. I'm Samus Aran and this is Zelda." Samus said after clearing her throat. Samus seemed very friendly to Marco, but Zelda looked at him as if he was a ginormous cockroach. She suddenly stood up and scowled at him. "Get outta here, you freak!" she snarled. Samus gasped at her sudden hostility. "ZELDA!" Samus exclaimed. "I'm sorry?" Marco replied in a confused tone. "You listen to me, Marco. I don't care who you think you are, but you better stay away from Raizo? You hear me?! If I find out that you're responsible for his injuries, you're in big trouble!" Zelda snapped as she pointed at him. Marco sighed as he shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way. But I also can't blame you for feeling like that; I do have my issues." Marco admitted. "Well for your sake, keep your issues to yourself!" Zelda hissed. Marco nodded his head before he left.

Samus glared at Zelda with fury. "What the hell is your problem, Zelda? That was totally rude and mean of you!" Samus cried. "There is something very suspicious about that boy; I can feel it! He reeks of evil!" Zelda replied. "Stop it! Just because you don't find him attractive, doesn't mean you can treat him like trash!" Samus snapped. "This has nothing to do with being attractive, Samus! I can sense an evil taint on that guy's soul...if you ask me, I'm starting to think he's responsible for all these attacks!" Zelda retorted. "How could you say that?" Samus said in exasperation. "Because my magical senses can pick up a trace of dark and demonic energy from his soul!" Zelda replied with her arms crossed. Samus shook her head as she stared at her friend. "I'm sorry to say this to you, but that's just outright bullshit! I'm sorry, but I think you're insane!" Samus said. "Well think whatever you want, Samus! But I can't deny my feelings and senses; there is something evil about that guy and I don't trust him. You shouldn't either; especially since you're much closer and intimate with Snake." Zelda replied curtly. "WHAT?! You think this has to do with-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Samus cried angrily. Raizo finally woke up to the sound of Samus's angered voice. "What's with all the yelling?" Raizo yawned as he sat up.

Samus and Zelda sighed as they turned to face him. "Oh, it's nothing. We're just arguing that's all." Zelda replied. "I can see that. What time is it? Are we late for the tournaments?" Raizo asked as he got out of bed. "Whoa! Easy there, tough guy. First things first; are you feeling all right?" Samus said as she rushed over and grabbed him. "I'm fine, Samus. I just needed to rest; that's all." Raizo replied. "Ok, I was just checking. Do you feel any pain?" Samus said with deep concern. "I said I'm fine, Samus!" Raizo snapped as he wrenched himself away.

Samus was hurt by his resistance, but chose not to make such a big deal out of it. "Ok, ok. There's no need to get all defensive; I was just trying to make sure you were ok." Samus said as she rubbed her shoulder and blushed. "I think that's actually a good idea. Let's go to these practice tournaments and see some of the new guys in action. That might make us all feel better!" Zelda said glancing at Samus. Samus looked at her funny before nodding. "Yeah...that might be good for all of us. Can you walk on your own, Raizo?" Samus replied. "Yes, Samus. I'm fine; my Necroplasm helps me to heal much faster than normal human beings." Raizo said impatiently. "Why are you being so mean to me?" Samus complained. Raizo sighed heavily as he leaned back against the wall. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I just...had a bad dream that's all." Raizo sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Zelda offered. "No. Let's just go and see the new characters, please!" Raizo said as he walked away. Zelda and Samus looked a little concerned for Raizo as they walked with him. "What's wrong with him, Zelda? Is he going to be ok?" Samus wondered. "I don't know...but we'll just have to see." Zelda replied.

They finally made it to the Smash Bros Arena, where Master Hand activated the Arena Selection mode and transformed the arena into the Battlefield Stage. Raizo, Samus, and Zelda sat down at the stands with Michelle, Lyn, Luigi, and Peach to watch the battles. "So, how's it going? Who's fighting?" Raizo asked casually. "Oh, man! You're actually just in time. The first battle hasn't even started yet! I think Altre is first; he'll be going up against Snake, Captain Falcon, and Sonic!" Luigi replied excitedly. "Oh, good. This should be interesting!" Raizo said with a relaxed sigh. "You ok, Raizo?" Michelle asked. "Why is everyone always asking me if I'm ok? I'm fine! Look at me; fine! I'm not bleeding, I'm not dying, and I'm not in any pain! So stop asking me, please!" Raizo snapped. Everyone looked at him strangely; why was Raizo getting so snappy all of a sudden, they wondered. "Ok, I'm sorry. I won't bother you about it again." Michelle said as she shook her head. Raizo sighed impatiently as he began walking off. "Hey! Raizo, where are you going?!" Samus exclaimed. "I'm sorry...but I need to go!" Raizo said as he kept walking. "Raizo!" Michelle cried. "You know what? Forget him! Let's just watch for ourselves!" Zelda snapped. "Sheesh...why is everyone in such a bad mood all of a sudden?" Luigi wondered out loud. "I don't know. Must be a full moon!" Peach muttered.

***First battle: Altre vs. Snake, Captain Falcon, and Sonic***

Altre stood still and silent in the center of the Battlefield Stage, as if waiting for the enemy to strike. "Come on. What are you waiting for, fools? I'm right here!" Altre whispered. While he stood there, a cardboard box began creeping up behind him. Samus saw this from the stands and giggled. "Oh, man! That guy is in for it now!" Samus giggled. Suddenly, Altre turned around and kicked the box away; sending Snake flying away screaming. The crowd gasped as they saw this, but they hadn't seen anything just yet. Snake managed to grab onto the ledge of the stage before he finally jumped back into safety and began blasting his RPG at Altre. Altre used his jetpack to dodge the projectiles before he reached out from behind his back and began blasting at Snake with a Spartan Laser Rifle. Snake cried out as he barely dodged the deadly laser projectiles. Altre showed no mercy and kept blasting at Snake, when Sonic finally jumped into the scene and used his Homing Attack to knock the gun out of Altre's hands. Frustrated, Altre grabbed out a laser sword and tried to cut Sonic to pieces. Sonic appeared to laugh as he kept dodging his attacks and used his Spin Dash on him several times. Captain Falcon then jumped into the fray and threw punches around at Altre, though his armor protected him from harm. "Ouch! That's hard, man!" Captain Falcon whined as he held his hurting fist. "That's what she said!" Sonic smirked. "Dude!" Captain Falcon complained. "Hey, Spartan! Eat this!" Snake cried as he threw some of his Grenades at him. Altre jumped away from the explosives and hovered above them with his jetpack before drawing out a pair of deadly automatic pistols. "You're irritating me!" Altre growled as he began shooting at the enemies down below. The crowd gasped and cheered for Altre, though there were also others who cheered for the Smashers. "Come on, Snake! You can do it; don't let that guy beat you!" Samus cried. "Go Sonic!" Amy Rose cheered from another row. Sonic kept running around in circles before he finally created his Blue Tornado attack and sent Altre spinning around out of control. "Now, Snake! Use your mortar shells!" Sonic cried. Snake loaded his mortar shells into a built in grenade launcher in the ground and then ducked as the mortar shells flew up into the air and blasted at Altre. Altre cried out as was sent flying from the stage, but he caught the ledge and jumped back in before he fell down.

The crowd went nuts and cheered wildly as Altre rushed back into the scene and started furiously punching the Smashers away. "Oh, no! NO! COME ON SNAKE!" Samus screamed. "Wow! He _is_ tough!" Zelda marveled. Altre grabbed Snake by the neck and threw him up into the air before he whipped out a shotgun and blasted him many times. Snake screamed as he was shot and then fell to the ground, apparently KO'd. "NOOOOO! SNAKE!" Samus screeched. "Ha-ha! Looks like your boyfriend just met his match!" Zelda sneered. Samus growled in frustration before she sat back down and pouted. Captain Falcon and Sonic didn't do so well against Altre either after Snake's defeat. Sonic kept on trying to attack him with his Homing Attack, but Altre just kept on forcing him back as he shot him with a machinegun. "Ouch! Ok, tough guy! I see how it is. Falcon? Let's do this!" Sonic said as he bent over on one knee to catch his breath. "Ready when you are, Sonic!" Captain Falcon said as he ran towards him. "Ready...GO!" Sonic cried as he jumped up. Captain Falcon grabbed him by the feet and swung around as fast as he could before he threw Sonic at Altre. Sonic cried out fiercely as he punched Altre in the face, forcing him away. It only managed to crack the visor of Altre's helmet, but it also made Altre really mad. "Ok, wise guys! You want a finisher? I'll give you a finisher!" Altre said coldly as he drew out a rocket launcher. "Oh shit!" Captain Falcon muttered stupidly.

Altre blasted at Captain Falcon and sent him flying away, but luckily he was able control his fall and land back down on the stage. Sonic kept on running away from the violent explosions from Altre's rocket launcher, but eventually Altre got him and sent him flying away. Sonic screamed as he flew out of the arena, with only Captain Falcon left standing. "NOOOO! SONIC!" Amy screamed. "Looks like it's just you and me, punk! Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon taunted. Altre turned around and grabbed out a plasma grenade. "Gladly! Think fast!" Altre smirked as he threw the plasma grenade at Falcon. Falcon cried out as he was blasted by the plasma energy and forced high into the air. Not even finished; Altre grabbed out a grenade launcher and began blasting at poor Captain Falcon.

The crowd gasped or moaned at the sight of such violence, until Captain Falcon finally had enough. "RRRRRAAAAARRRGGG! That's it; I've had enough! Time to finish this!" Captain Falcon roared as he grabbed out his Final Smash Ball and threw it to the ground. Suddenly, an entire stampede of F-Zero Machines came rushing towards Altre. Altre cried out as he kept trying to dodge the incoming vehicles, but he kept getting hit. His armor was becoming badly damaged and eventually Captain Falcon shattered it free with a final punch. "Falcon...PUNCH!" Captain Falcon cried as he punched him with all his might. Altre cried out as he was forced away and the armor was shattered free off his body.

Altre managed to grab the ledge before he fell and revealed his human self; he was wearing a black tank top, grey sweat pants, and black combat boots. His face and his right arm is what really threw some people off, including Samus. Altre had a robotic arm on his right arm and his face had brown eyes with an elite claw mark across his left eye. He appeared to be Haitian and American mixed, and had a military style buzz-cut with black hair. "You're good, kid. But I'm better!" Altre said as he approached him. "We'll see about that! Falcon...PUNCH!" Captain Falcon boasted. Altre caught his hand with his robotic arm and began to crush his fist as he violently twisted it before he slammed him over on his back. Captain Falcon cried out in pain as he held his broken arm and then Altre let him have it. He grabbed him with his human arm and began violently punching his face with his robotic arm, busting up his face pretty bad. Finally, Altre unleashed a final blow and sent Captain Falcon flying away and screaming. Altre had finally won and stood tall and proud in the center of the stage; obviously pleased with himself.

The crowd cheered loudly for their new champion; everyone except Samus, who was stunned by his display of power. "Wow...that was incredible! He really is a powerful warrior after all!" Samus said out loud. "Told you so! But I bet you the next battle that our Smashers wouldn't last two minutes against the next special guest character!" Zelda sneered. "Oh, yeah? How much you willing to bet, Zelda?" Samus smirked. "Ok...how about this? If the Smashers win, I'll walk around naked for a week. If you lose...then you have to let me rape you with a strap-on!" Zelda stated. Samus blushed, but then smirked deviously as she shook her hand. "Deal! I'm going to enjoy watching you parade around the place naked! And just to make it interesting, if and when I do win...I get to rape with the strap-on as well before I make you walk around naked for a week!" Samus sneered. "Fair enough...but we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Zelda teased. "I guess we will!" Samus teased back. "You guys try to behave yourselves, ok? I don't want any melodramatic drama going on right now, ok?" Michelle said sternly. "Don't worry; we bet like this all the time!" Samus said. "Do Snake or Link approve of your little bets?" Michelle challenged. "Oh, come on! Lighten up Michelle! You never do anything fun with Yoshi, so stop trying to mother us and let us have some fun!" Zelda snapped.

Michelle blushed bright red before she slapped Zelda, making some of the others gasp. "Yoshi is more of a gentlemen than anyone else that I know here, princess! He's also much more modest; something you and Samus need to learn to be more of! Don't you ever question my loyalty to Yoshi again! GOT THAT?!" Michelle cried angrily. Zelda gasped as she felt the sting on her face and stared at her. "Fine! Sorry you can't take a good joke or have fun!" Zelda snapped. Michelle sighed heavily as she sat back down. "Awkward!" Luigi muttered. "All right, enough! The next battle is going on now!" Lyn hissed.

***Second battle: Crashzilla vs. Bowser and Mario***

Crashzilla stood in front of Bowser and Mario in the next arena: The Mushroom Kingdom. "Ok, weirdo! Ready to play?" Bowser sneered. Crashzilla replied by firing a huge streak of energy from his mouth. Bowser screamed as he was blasted up into the air, but Crashzilla leapt up into the air and then smashed him back down to the ground with his long tail. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Bowser complained. "I was ready...but are you?" Crashzilla teased. Bowser growled angrily as he rushed forward and began slashing at Crashzilla with his Claw Slash attack. Crashzilla appeared to laugh as he blocked his attacks and punched Bowser away with a violent force. Mario sooned joined in and tried to punch and kick him away, but Crashzilla swiped him away with his tail before jumping up kicking him away with his feet. Mario cried out as nearly flew off the stage, but he grabbed onto the ledge and ran back into the action. "That's it! Come on, Mario! You can beat him!" Samus whispered. "What's the matter, Samus? Afraid you're going to lose our little bet?" Zelda teased. "Shut up!" Samus growled. Crashzilla kept on beating Bowser around with his fists, until he finally picked him up with his super strength. "HEY! Let me go!" Bowser cried. "Oh, I'll let you go all right. I'll let you go!" Crashzilla sneered as he began spinning him around. Crashzilla then threw him up into the air and then violently smacked Bowser away with his tail, sending him flying off the stage. "NO! COME ON, MARIO!" Samus screeched. Mario soon got encouraged to fight back and rushed towards Crashzilla to attack.

Mario began punching and kicking at Crashzilla with all his might, but it didn't seem to do any good. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me, Mario!" Crashzilla sneered before he blasted at Mario with his Atomic Breath. Mario screamed as he was blasted away, but he barely caught the edge of the arena in time before he weakly jumped back up to fight. "Oh, I was wrong. You're very good at this, indeed!" Crashzilla smirked. "(Gasping) Yeah...so are you. But it's a Mario time, now! Take this!" Mario cried as he began throwing many fireballs at him. Crashzilla cried out as he was hit, but he started to become angry. "You better stop that, Mario. You're making me angry...and that's not such a wise decision to make!" Crashzilla warned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here; let me fix that!" Mario smirked as he grabbed a hammer and began smashing at Crashzilla. Crashzilla cried out in pain as he was hit many times, but his anger soon started to kick in and transform him into his dark form. "ENOUGH! You've tested my patience for the last time, fool!" Dark Crashzilla roared. He was much more different than his normal self now; his fur was dark grey, his hair was black, had a red devil star on his chest, his tail had red spikes, and had black demon wings. "Uh oh!" Mario mumbled. "No, no, no!" Samus cried. Dark Crashzilla grabbed Mario and flew up into the air before slamming him back down and stomping him flat. With a loud roar and a super sonic wave effect, Dark Crashzilla sent Mario flying off the stage. "NOOOO!" Samus screamed. Zelda laughed evilly as she nudged her. "Looks like we'll be having lots of fun now, Samus. But let's wait until after the tournaments are over, shall we?" Zelda said with a sneaky smile. "Fuck you!" Samus growled. Dark Crashzilla roared with fury as he posed victoriously. "I WIN! I ALWAYS WIN!" he boasted.

***Third battle: The Apprentice vs. Link, Marth, and Ganondorf***

The Apprentice stood quietly in the center of the stage; which was now changed into the Temple of Hyrule. Samus pouted until she finally spoke up. "I want a rematch on our bet!" Samus snapped. Zelda turned around and giggled evilly. "Ok, then. State your terms!" Zelda smirked. "If this guy wins and beats your boyfriend before the other guys...you have to walk around naked for an entire month. AND SLEEP OUTSIDE FOR THE WHOLE MONTH! Oh, and I still get to rape you with the strap-on!" Samus said. "Deal! But if I win, you have to do that instead of me!" Zelda smirked. "Deal!" Samus said as she shook her hand. The battle was shocking short...but intense nonetheless. Link was the first to stand out to face the Apprentice. "Ready to fight, stranger?" Link smirked. The Apprentice appeared to laugh...but it was in a quiet and creepy manner. "Oh, yes. I most certainly am ready. But I have a question for you!" the Apprentice said. Suddenly, he drew out a rapier from his cloak. "Are you ready to die?" the Apprentice sneered. Link cried out fiercely as he charged forward and began slashing and hacking at him with his sword. The Apprentice merely parried with him for several minutes, taunting him. "So weak and undisciplined. Much anger inside of you, as well. Let me put you out of your misery quickly!" the Apprentice sneered. Suddenly he teleported away and drew out a pair of deadly knives. He stabbed Link in the back of his skull with his knives, making the crowd gasp in horror. But none were as shocked as Samus and Zelda. "LINK!" Zelda cried. The Apprentice teleported away and reappeared in front of Link and drew out a powerful double barrel shotgun. "Have a nice fall!" the Apprentice sneered before blasting Link in the chest. Link screamed in agony as he was sent flying out of the stage and was defeated. "NOOOOO! LINK!" Zelda screamed. Samus smirked as she nudged her. "Oh, Zelda? Hate to burst your bubble and all...BUT YOU LOST THE BET!" Samus teased in a sing songy voice. Zelda growled in anger before she pouted. "Fine! I don't care, anyway! But Link better not be dead!" Zelda pouted. Marth and Ganondorf soon jumped into the scene to fight against the Apprentice. "So are you ready to meet your fate as well?" the Apprentice smirked as he drew out a deadly pair of knives.

Marth replied by crying out fiercely and slashing madly at the Apprentice. The Apprentice chuckled in evil delight as he deflected his attacks and then finished off Marth in a most gruesome manner. "That was fun...but now it's my turn!" the Apprentice smirked. He stabbed both knives into Marth's legs, making him scream in pain and agony as he fell to his knees. The Apprentice laughed evilly as he savagely kicked Marth in the face and sent him flying out of the stage. "NO! MARTH!" Lyn cried. "It looks like you are all out of ideas, Ganondorf!" the Apprentice said with an evil tone. "How do you know my name, man?! Who are you?" Ganondorf panicked. The Apprentice replied by drawing out a pair of pistols and blasted at him many times before tackling him to the ground and punching him savagely. He stopped and then forced Ganondorf back up as he glared into his eyes. "I'm your worst living nightmare, that's what!" the Apprentice growled. He dragged Ganondorf over to the edge and threw him off the stage. Ganondorf screamed as he fell to his death and the Apprentice turned around to face the crowd, who was now shocked into silence. "Oh my God! That was..." Zelda began. "INCREDIBLE!" a random guy shouted. Soon the audience roared with applause, while the Apprentice bowed before them. "Thank you! I appreciate your support, my fellow commoners. I will look forward to more battles soon enough." the Apprentice said before he teleported away. Zelda burst into tears, which brought Samus to think twice about her little bet. "Hey, Zelda? If it makes you feel any better...we don't have to keep that bet up." Samus offered as she touched her shoulder. Zelda turned around and smiled warmly before she hugged her. "Thank you...that makes me feel a little better." Zelda whispered. Suddenly, she reached down and gave Samus a wedgie. "AAAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK, ZELDA?!" Samus screeched. "But that...makes me feel a lot better." Zelda smirked. "I HATE YOU!" Samus screamed as she fixed her undies. The others just laughed, though Michelle fell silent. "It's better than the strap-on, right?" Zelda whispered in her ear. "Keep it up and see what happens, Zelda!" Michelle threatened.

***Final battle: Flare Watterson vs. Kirby, Ness, and Metaknight***

Flare Watterson stood nervously in the center of the stage; which was now the Final Destination stage. Standing in front of him was Kirby, Ness, and Metaknight. "Ready to rumble?" Kirby asked childishly. "Uh, I guess so...I don't want to hurt you guys though." Flare said shyly. "Nonsense! It's all part of the game, my lad." Metaknight said. "Oh! Ok, then. Let's play!" Flare said more confidently. He threw a fireball at Kirby, making him cry out as he was caught on fire. "AAAHHH! I'M ON FIRE, I'M ON FIRE!" Kirby screamed as he ran around in circles. "Oops, I'm sorry! Here; let me fix that!" Flare said as he tried to smack the fire off of Kirby. But that actually made it worse and made Kirby turn into a giant fireball. "AAAAHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kirby screamed as he ran off the edge of the stage and fell down. "Oops! Oh, man! Not again...well, at least it wasn't Darwin or Dad this time!" Flare muttered. "PK FIRE!" Ness cried as he threw a fiery bolt of energy at Flare. It was very unwise of him to do, and it made Flare much stronger...and more aggressive. "All right! Now for the real show to begin!" Flare cried. "Uh oh!" Ness muttered. Flare cried out fiercely as he threw many fireballs at Ness, but Metaknight jumped in front of him and used his Cape Shield to protect him from the flames. "Go! Use your PK Flash while I hold him back!" Metaknight instructed. "Ok!" Ness said before running off. He began charging up with green energy until he finally reached critical mass and unleashed his PK Flash attack on Flare. "PK FLASH!" Ness cried as he released the energy. Flare cried out in pain as he was struck and growled furiously before he began surging with powerful fiery energy. "That's it! I've been going easy on you fools! Now taste my wrath!" Flare growled in a scary voice. "Oh no!" Ness cried. Flare grew up over 20 feet and transformed into a fiery monster with devilish horns. He roared with fury as he spat an enormous streak of flames at Metaknight and Ness, burning them to a crisp before kicking them off the stage. "I WIN! I WIN! I'M FINALLY THE WINNER!" Flare cackled. Suddenly, after calming down; he realized what happened and felt bad. "Oh no! Not this again! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to!" Flare cried before running off. The crowd cheered nonetheless. But while they did so, they were unaware of a horrifying figure watching them from the shadows.

***Uh oh! This doesn't look too good, does it? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***

***PS: Thanks to all the other authors for letting me use your OCs; I hope I described them ok!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Samus and Zelda surprise everyone with a bet they previously made and soon Zelda engages in a series of misadventures to get herself out of her...awkward situation. However; one particular person is anything but friendly towards her and several other Smashers, soon driving Raizo's suspicions even higher. Warning: This chapter contains nudity and sexual content, though it is no way a lemon. Also contains some harsh language and a violent fight scene towards the end; viewer discretion is advised! A personal note to Tryan. This chapter borrows some of your story Noble 6 Joins Brawl; sorry if it seems too similar to your story, but it was an inspiration to this chapter. It also helps out with the story; thanks and I hope there's no hard feelings! Enjoy! ;)**

Snake was in the living room with Sonic, Mario, Link, Yoshi, Peach, Michelle, and of course Samus. They were casually watching TV, though for some reason or another Samus was acting strange. She couldn't stop laughing to herself and had the sneakiest smile on her face as she cuddled with Snake. "Ok...I'll regret asking this, but what is your deal? You've been acting like this ever since the practice tournaments ended today!" Snake asked sternly. Samus turned to face him and smiled deviously before kissing his lips. "I punished Zelda for giving me a wedgie!" Samus giggled naughtily. "Uh oh...I can already tell where this is going." Snake grumbled. "What did you do, Samus?" Link demanded. Suddenly, Zelda walked into the living room fully naked. Some of the guys got wide eyed, while Michelle and Peach gasped and blushed. "I was going to cancel our little bet, but when Zelda gave me a wedgie...well, I decided to punish her!" Samus explained with an evil giggle. "Samus Aran! You're so mean!" Michelle cried. "That's nothing! You should've been there when she raped me with that strap-on! I hope you're happy about this, you bitch!" Zelda whined. Samus stuck her tongue out at her before she sat in Snake's lap. "Well, that's what you get when you betray my trust! Now be a good girl and keep your end of the bet!" Samus sneered. Zelda sighed heavily and sulkily as she walked closer into the living room. "Who shall I kiss first...master?" Zelda asked as she growled the last word. Samus giggled evilly as she looked at all the guys. "I think Yoshi needs some loving first!" Samus said as she pointed to the reptilian Smasher. "Say what?!" Yoshi exclaimed. Zelda sighed heavily before she grabbed Yoshi and began fiercely French Kissing him, shocking everyone else. Michelle gasped in shock and flushed with anger, while Samus laughed evilly. "Mmph! Stop it, Zelda! You're choking me!" Yoshi cried as he tried to break away from her. "I'm sorry...believe me, I'm not anymore happy about this than you are! Just bear with me!" Zelda whispered as she kept kissing him on the lips. "Samus...you are one evil little girl!" Snake smirked. "I know, and I'm proud of it too!" Samus giggled as she kissed his lips again. After a few minutes, Zelda finally broke free of Yoshi and let him breathe. "Jesus, Zelda! You nearly killed me; I can't breathe!" Yoshi gasped. "I'm sorry, Yoshi. And I'm sorry Michelle!" Zelda panted. Michelle gave both Samus and Zelda the death glare before grabbing Yoshi and kissing his lips even more passionately than Zelda did. "Ha! You jealous, Michelle? How about you get some loving too?" Samus teased. "Don't even think about it, Samus! I want no part of your stupid games! Come on, Yoshi! Let's get out of here!" Michelle said as she literally dragged him away. "Help me!" Yoshi whimpered.

Sonic soon found himself to be the next victim, due to the fact that he couldn't control his boner. "Ooh...you like what you see, Sonic? Zelda, go give him some attention!" Samus sneered. Zelda sighed heavily as she grabbed Sonic and began French Kissing him for a few minutes. "Again; you're an evil little girl! I think I may have to punish you later tonight!" Snake said as he grabbed Samus's ass. "You two scare me sometimes, you know that?" Peach said flushing with anguish. After Zelda finally stopped kissing Sonic, the poor hedgehog looked like he was close to passing out. "Good God, Zelda! How do you do that?!" Sonic wheezed. "Well don't be selfish!" Mario teased as he stood up. "MARIO!" Peach cried. Zelda blushed before she passionately kissed him, making Peach burn with jealousy and anger. Samus smirked deviously as she began acting naughty in Snake's lap, while Zelda reluctantly French Kissed Mario. Finally, she broke free of him and went for her next target; Snake. Samus got up and kissed his lips before forcing Snake up and making him make out with Zelda. "You have a sick dirty mind, Samus Aran!" Peach cried angrily as her face was practically blood red. "It's like I said; I'm proud of it!" Samus giggled evilly. After making out with Snake, Zelda grabbed onto Link and made out with him even more passionately than all the other guys she kissed before. "Jeez, get a room you two!" Samus sneered. "Fuck you, Samus!" Zelda growled as she flicked her off. Suddenly, Samus drew out a remote control and pressed a big red button. Zelda screamed loudly as she felt a rapid vibration in her vagina and she fell back against the couch with her woman juices leaking down her legs. Everyone else gawked at Samus in shock as she laughed evilly. "What was that you said, Zelda?" Samus smirked. "Don't do that again, please! Please...master!" Zelda whined. "Then go get me a grilled cheese sandwich for me and all my friends here!" Samus demanded. "Ok, ok! I'll do it; just don't press the button again please!" Zelda whimpered as she stood back up and walked to the kitchen. Everyone continued to stare at Samus, until Snake finally spoke up. "You're _pure_ evil, Samus Aran! I'm definitely going to punish you tonight!" Snake smirked.

Samus just laughed before she leapt into his arms. "How about right now? Carry me upstairs to my room?" Samus whispered. "Ok, that's it! I'm getting out of here!" Peach grumbled as she stood up and walked away. "Damn, Samus. I haven't seen you act this naughty since the day you beat everyone on Vs. Mode!" Link exclaimed. "I can't help it if I'm super bored and super horny, Link! Why don't you go check on Zelda and see if she's ok?" Samus giggled. "Uhh, she seems fine to me!" Mario said dumbly. Samus pressed the button again and made Zelda scream loudly. "Stop that! Zelda, I'm coming!" Link snapped. "Once again...you're an evil little girl who needs to be punished!" Snake whispered seductively. "Then do it; take me upstairs and punish me, tough guy!" Samus whispered back. Snake carried her away up the stairs into her room, while Link comforted Zelda. Sonic and Mario just stood there with stupidface for several minutes, wondering what the hell just happened. Two hours later; Snake and Samus returned with horny grins on their faces and sat down at the kitchen table with Mario and Sonic. "Feel satisfied yet, oh mighty one?" Snake asked teasingly as he smacked her ass. "Not yet...I'm hungry. ZELDA, HURRY UP WITH THOSE SANDWICHES!" Samus shouted as she pressed the button. Zelda screeched again, making the other guys cringe. "I'M COMING! SHEESH!" Zelda snapped. "Tee-hee! She said _cum_!" Samus giggled. Snake suddenly didn't feel too comfortable. "Um, aren't you taking this a little too far now Samus? Don't you think she's had enough torture for one day?" Snake asked with raised eyebrows. "Nope; not until I say so!" Samus replied as she playfully punched him. Zelda soon walked towards the kitchen table with a plateful of grilled cheese sandwiches. "Here you go...master!" Zelda moaned wearily. "Hey! I don't like crusts on my sandwiches!" Samus snapped playfully. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it! It took me forever to make these-AAAAIIIEEE! OK, OK! I'LL CUT THEM OFF!" Zelda began before she was zapped by the vibrator again. Samus giggled evilly as Zelda quickly cut off the crusts and handed them to everyone.

Snake stared at her with a stern look on his face while he ate. "Ok, first things first. How the hell did you manage to get the vibrator inside of her?" Snake asked. "Easy...after making her pass out from raping her with the strap-on, I put it inside of her. So every time she disobeys my commands or if I feel like it, I press this button and make the vibrator go off! Watch!" Samus explained as she pressed the button. Zelda screamed even louder as a huge fountain of cum poured down her legs and she fell back and passed out. "Samus, stop that! You keep doing that and you'll kill her!" Sonic scolded. "Oh, come on! You know she deserves it...and she even agreed with the bet to begin with!" Samus retorted. "Yeah, but you also agreed to stop. You can't just-" Link began. "Look! Unless she is able to kiss all the guys in the mansion, she's gonna stay like this. Just be glad I was merciful enough to let her sleep in her own bed in the house!" Samus snapped. "You take these bets a little too seriously and too far, Samus." Snake said grimly. "I do not! You don't seem to remember the last bet Zelda and I made, do you? Remember how she made me "treat" all the guys in the locker room after our last bet on who would be able to beat Giga Bowser in less than one minute?" Samus pointed out. Snake and the others shuddered as they remembered. "Ugh! Why did you have to bring that up again, Samus?" Link shuddered. "Well, it was fun for me!" Snake smirked. Samus glared at him before she smacked his ass playfully. "Yeah, well it wasn't fun when I had to treat Wario!" Samus began. "OK! We get it already, sheesh!" Mario snapped. Snake nearly gagged as he remembered that. Just then, Raizo walked into the room. "What's that smell? It smells really good! You made grilled cheese?" Raizo said as he sniffed the air. "Of course! Would you like one, Raizo?" Samus asked in an innocent voice. "Yeah!" Raizo replied as he sat down. Samus smirked evilly as she pressed the remote, waking Zelda up. "Zelda! Make Raizo a grilled cheese deluxe on the double!" Samus demanded. "Yes master!" she whined. As Zelda got up, Raizo got wide eyed as he saw her nudity. "Uh, should I be concerned that she's naked and wet?" Raizo asked. "Yes!" the other guys said quickly.

Raizo groaned as he knew what was going on. "Samus, not another one of your bets. Please! Show some dignity and compassion for God's sake!" Raizo groaned. "I did; she gets to sleep inside!" Samus giggled. "You're evil!" Raizo retorted playfully. "You have no idea, kid!" Snake muttered as he rolled his eyes. "Wait, what's with the master thing?" Raizo asked. "It's part of our little bet!" Samus pointed out. "Oh, I see. Hey...you think those new guys will be willing to play along with your bet?" Raizo smirked. "RAIZO, NO!" Link cried. "Hmm...I actually didn't think about that. But I like the sound of that! Speaking of which...ZELDA? COME HERE!" Samus called out. Zelda returned with a grumpy look on her face. "Yes, master?" she replied halfheartedly. "Give Raizo some love!" Samus demanded. Zelda sighed as she sat down on Raizo's lap and began fiercely French Kissing him, shocking him. After she kissed him, she gave Raizo his grilled cheese deluxe. "Uh, thank you?" Raizo said out of breath. "You're welcome, Raizo!" Zelda snarled as she walked off. "Oh, Zelda? I'm thirsty! Give me and everyone else here a soda!" Samus said. "Fine..." Zelda groaned as she walked away. She returned with a can of cola for everyone before she sat back down on a chair and sighed loudly; it was going to be a long week for her.

For the next few days, Zelda was constantly tortured by Samus. Every time she messed up on a little task of hers, Samus zapped her with the vibrator...which was almost every other time. Even if she didn't do anything wrong, Samus still zapped her for her evil pleasure. Zelda also had to kiss every guy she met or saw. For some, she didn't seem to mind. But for others, she felt like she wanted to die. She especially despised having to kiss Wario, Gandondorf, and Wolf; who practically tried to finger and molest her when she kissed them. Even some of the new guys seemed to give Zelda some mixed feelings. Crashzilla and Altre were ok, but the Apprentice was far from willing; though he did peck her roughly on the lips before running off. Flare was too young, so Samus was willing to let that one go...instead, she zapped Zelda until she passed out. One day; Zelda was finally able to rest a bit by herself in the living room, when she was given a surprise visit from an unlikely character. "Ugh...stupid Wario! Stupid Ganon and stupid Wolf; I hate those freaking perverts! I can't believe they tried to finger and molest me when I had to kiss them! I don't know how much longer I have to put up with this!" Zelda moaned sadly. "Well, that's what you get for acting up!" a harsh voice sneered. Zelda gasped and turned around to find Marco facing her. "You! What do you want from me? Oh, wait! Let me guess...you want a kiss, right?" Zelda snapped. Marco looked at Zelda the same way she looked at him when they first met; like an insect. "Kiss you? That's about as healthy as kissing the men's locker room floors!" Marco hissed. Zelda looked appalled by his harsh comment. "Excuse me?!" she demanded. "I'm kinda happy that Samus is punishing you, though I also can't help but feel sorry for you too. So ask yourself this: Is it worth it?" Marco sneered as he sat down on the couch. Zelda grimaced angrily as she wrenched herself away from him. "No need for you to act like a prick, you heartless creep! Besides; you have no idea what it's like to suffer!" Zelda snapped angrily.

Marco looked at her with flashing fury in his eyes. "On the contrary, Zelda. I do know what it's like to suffer. I suffer daily! But that's not important, is it? You don't care about others problems and issues, right? So I'll just keep them to myself!" Marco said with a snarl. Zelda glared at him as she began to shake with both fury and the feeling of being cold from having no cover for so long. "Ok, smart-ass! Listen up; you don't like me and I certainly don't like you! But unless you're gonna help me get out of this stupid bet willingly, then stay the hell away from me!" Zelda growled. Marco appeared to smirk as he slouched back. "Oh, Zelda. You poor, poor fool! I never wanted to kiss you to begin with. Actually; I think I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer for your sins. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure Samus will regret her decision of punishing you." Marco said as he stood up. Zelda suddenly felt very nervous and uncomfortable as he said that. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Marco? Are you threatening Samus?!" Zelda cried. Marco turned to face her and smiled evilly. "Gee...and I thought blondes were stupid!" Marco sneered. Zelda gasped as she stood back up and felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. "You son of a bitch! You better stay away from her! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU LEAVE SAMUS ALONE!" Zelda shrieked. "Oh, that's just pathetic. You'd stand up for your own tormentor? Or are you perhaps hiding some forbidden thoughts for Samus?" Marco taunted. Zelda felt tears of rage pour down from her eyes. "You sick son of a bitch! That is not true! Me and Samus are not lesbians!" Zelda shouted. Marco suddenly walked up to her and stared her in the face, too close for her comfort. "You lying little bitch! I know everything; the bet, the rape, the kissings, and just about everything else. And I also know this because you made all that noise near my room! You better watch yourself girl...because if you don't come clean, I'll do it for you! And I guaren-damn-tee you it's gonna get fucking ugly if I do it for you. Just you do well to remember that!" Marco snarled. "Are you threatening me?" Zelda hissed. "No. I'm promising you that unless you stop these stupid foolish games, that you're gonna regret it. Tell your little girlfriend to knock it off or I'll do it for her!" Marco growled as he got in her face. "Get away from me, you bastard!" Zelda shouted as she finally pushed him away.

Marco looked pleased with himself, but poor Zelda was now sobbing out of control with both rage and fear. "I was right about you! You're nothing but a monster; an evil monster! Just leave me and Samus alone!" Zelda screamed before she took off running. Marco smiled deviously as his eyes suddenly turned bright orange and his teeth sharpened in a demonic fashion. "You're not so innocent, little girl. Just you wait until I-" Marco began. Suddenly, he found himself teleported into a dark and dismal room. At the same time, a huge horned demon writhed by a dark shadow teleported in front of him and towered above him. "MARCO! Stop with these foolish games; do not waste your time with these infidels! We have important work to do here!" the demon roared. Marco bowed down respectfully as he sighed heavily. "Please forgive me, master. I let my overconfidence get the best of me." Marco said softly. "No you didn't! You're letting their foolish lifestyle get to you! I didn't transport you out of the depths of Hell just so you can allow their stupidity to get to your head. You're a knight of Hell; so start acting like one!" the demon shouted furiously. Marco sighed as he nodded his head. "Yes, master. Forgive me!" Marco said. "Now then...we have successfully eliminated Vladimir and Linguini; foolish pawns of Malebolgia's scheme to deceive the humans into joining the war against Heaven. While they were successful to gain the money and weapons for this war, they have failed to see their foolish attempts to escape my wrath. I have used you for many years and you have successfully killed many of my acquired targets...but now, I'm afraid I have what may be your greatest challenge yet. Are you up for it?" the demon said in a much more softer tone of voice. Marco rose up and stared up into the eyes of the demon. "Master Devilok...I am more than ready! Tell me who it is you want destroyed and I'll get it done without hesitation!" Marco replied boldly.

The demon laughed evilly. "Excellent! That's what I like to hear from you. Ok, Marco. Your next target is the one who calls himself The Apprentice. He is a very powerful killer who serves the one they call the Master; a leader to a rogue group called the Anti-Forces. Find him and destroy him without pity or remorse, then bring me his mask as a trophy. Can you handle that, my child?" Devilok instructed. "Yes, master! I will not fail you!" Marco replied. "Good! Now go; do not return until I have the mask of the Apprentice in my hands." Devilok growled as he teleported Marco out of the dark room. Marco found himself standing alone in the empty room of the Smash Mansion's living room. He sighed before he walked away to go find out where the Apprentice was at. Meanwhile; Samus and her friends were carrying on at the Game Room playing the Playstation, when Zelda suddenly came in and was crying. "Zelda, there you are! Where have you been?" Samus demanded. "I just needed some alone time, that's all!" Zelda sniffled. "Zelda, what's wrong? Are you ok; what happened? Did Wario and Ganon try to mess with you again?" Link asked compassionately as he walked up to her and held her. "No, Link. Don't worry about them; they're the least of my problems now. It's much worse!" Zelda said as she buried her face in his chest. "Well, what's wrong then?" Link asked as he caressed her hair. "I don't want to talk about it. It's not worth it!" Zelda mumbled as she held onto Link. "Ok, then. If you're not too busy, then maybe you can go get me a pizza!" Samus said as she kicked back and continued playing Street Fighter IV with Sonic, Mario, Snake, and Yoshi. "Ok...can Link go with me, though?" Zelda asked. Samus sighed but nodded her head. "Fine; just make sure that I don't get any mushrooms on my pizza! It's gross!" Samus huffed. "What?! Oh come on, Samus! Mushrooms are awesome!" Mario objected. "No, I'm gonna have to go with Samus on that one. Mushrooms are pretty gross; especially on pizza!" Sonic said. "Yeah, no kidding. But maybe you can go get some of those cinnamon sticks while you're at it!" Yoshi suggested. "YEAH!" the others agreed. "Ok, I'll be back." Zelda replied as she walked away with Link's arms wrapped around her shoulder.

30 minutes later; everyone had their fill of pizza and cinnamon sticks. But when Samus decided to torture Zelda yet again, she was given a nasty surprise. "Oh, Zelda? What time is it?" Samus asked in a singsongy voice. "Uh, I think it's half past two. Why?" Zelda replied. "No it's not...it's zapping time!" Samus sneered as she pressed the button. But when she pressed it, nothing happened. "Huh? I said...it's zapping time!" Samus said as she pressed the button again. Still there was no effect. "Crap! What's wrong with this stupid thing?!" Samus cried angrily as she shook it. "Check the batteries, perhaps?" Yoshi suggested. "Don't encourage her!" Zelda snapped. Samus opened it up and gasped; the batteries were missing! "What the hell? Ok, who stole the batteries to my vibrator?!" Samus demanded. "Don't look at me! I don't know what happened to them!" Sonic complained. "Not me!" Mario said. "Nope; my hands are clean!" Snake announced. Samus turned to Link and Zelda. "Ok, where are they? Hand them over!" Samus demanded as she held her hands out. "Hey, come on! I don't have them and neither does Zelda!" Link snapped. "Well if none of you has them, then where are they?" Samus cried. Suddenly, Marco walked into the room with a wry smile on his face as he kept tossing two batteries in the air with one hand. "Looking for these?" Marco announced teasingly. Everyone turned around to face him, but Zelda gasped as she huddled with Link. "Zelda?" Link whispered. "Keep him away from me!" Zelda cried passionately as she hugged him tightly. "What? Ok, smart-ass! Gimmie my batteries back!" Samus snapped. Marco smirked unpleasantly as he stopped tossing the batteries and then squeezed them into a pulp before dropping them to the floor. A few other of the Smashers gasped, but Samus looked really pissed. "What is your deal today, Marco? What gives? Why do you have to ruin my fun?" Samus demanded. Marco stopped smiling and scowled, scaring Zelda even more. "The same reason you kept me up all night with all that noise!" Marco replied. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" Samus cried.

Marco approached her and stood 10 feet away from her, crossing his arms. "Hey, Snake?" Marco began. "What?" Snake demanded. "Why did you do it?" Marco asked. "Do what?" Snake demanded again. "Why'd you become friends with this sex obsessed lesbian?" Marco sneered. Everyone else gasped and got wide eyed as he said that. "What did you just say, punk?!" Snake growled. "I said...why did you agree to become friends with this sex obsessed lesbian? How could you just stand by and do nothing while she's fucking Zelda's brains out?" Marco spat. Samus began to blush bright pink with anguish, while Snake looked like he was mere seconds from ripping his throat out. "You better watch your mouth, punk! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!" Snake shouted. "I'm talking to you, old man! Answer my question! Why do you love her if she's more than willing to fuck around with other people; especially if they're other women?" Marco sneered. Samus began to cry, while everyone else started to feel really pissed off. "What the hell is your problem you creep?! You don't say stuff like that!" Sonic cried. "Who do you think you are?!" Yoshi shouted. "I'm Marco Roland, lizard breath! And I ought to ask you why you even think it's all right to have a girlfriend who's a human! It's disgusting!" Marco snarled. Yoshi felt rage fuel his body and he desperately had to control himself from losing his cool. "You better watch it, buster! Nobody trash talks my girl and gets away with it!" Yoshi growled as he stood up and clenched his fists. "Please stop this! I can't take it anymore!" Zelda sobbed. "Boy...I think you better leave before this gets out of hand!" Snake threatened as he got in his face. "I would love to see you try, old man." Marco smirked. "You wanna take this outside, asshole? We'll take it outside!" Link cried furiously as he jolted up. Sonic and Mario had to restrain him from reaching Marco, but Marco just laughed at them all. "Here's how it works; you keep your mouths shut about this and I won't tell Master Hand about all the times you've snuck out to have sex. You stay outta my way and I'll leave you all alone. If you get any smart ideas...and I will make your lives a living nightmare. Got that?" Marco threatened. Everyone glared at him, but felt conflicted with the threat of being exposed for their secret nights out. "You're not going to get away with this Marco!" Samus snapped. "You're not in any position to be making threats to me, bitch! And just so you know...it should be you parading around this place naked forced to kiss everyone!" Marco snarled.

Snake was losing it and got into Marco's face again. "You get this through your thick skull, boy! You stay away from Samus or so help me I'll-" Snake began. Suddenly, Marco grabbed him by the neck and began choking him as he lifted him in the air. "MARCO, STOP IT!" Samus screeched. "Let him go!" Zelda shouted. Snake grunted and groaned as he felt bones being cracked, until Marco finally threw him against the plasma screen TV and smashed it. "Don't even think about trying to fight me! Because if you do, then I will rip you all limb from limb. Do your best to remember that!" Marco growled before walking away. Samus rushed over to Snake and helped him up, but due to his anger he shoved her away. Snake called out Marco's name before he pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. "HEY! I'm warning you, boy! You think you're all tough and whatnot? I'll blow a hole into your face so fucking fast, your ancestors will feel it!" Snake snarled. Suddenly, Marco cried out fiercely as he roundhouse kicked the gun out of Snake's hands and made it shatter as it hit the wall. "Guns don't scare me, old man. You don't scare me...and you're just pathetic; just like your sad, sorry excuse for a girlfriend!" Marco snarled. Samus burst into tears before she threw the remote at him. "FINE! GO AHEAD; TELL HIM! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Samus shrieked. Marco sneered before he walked away; this time for good. Samus took off running and crying to her room, while everyone else just stood there stunned from what just happened. "Guys? I gotta get Raizo!" Yoshi announced. "No need to do that, Yoshi! I already am aware of what's happened!" Raizo said as he suddenly appeared. "Can you believe that guy? Who the fuck does he think he is; talking to us like that?" Sonic said angrily. "I do believe that Master Hand has a lot of explaining to do!" Raizo replied grimly. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Link said snappishly. Soon they were off to find some answers...

***Whoa! Marco mean business, doesn't he? But is the Apprentice going to be the only victim to Marco's upcoming rampage? Stay tuned to find out!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Raizo and his pals finally learn the dark secrets of Marco's past...but unfortunately, they don't learn it from Master Hand. Meanwhile; Zelda gets an apology from Samus and they become friends again...only to have their reunion ruined by a surprise attacker. Warning: Contains some graphic flashbacks, bloody violence, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo and his friends arrived at Master Hand's office, but were surprised to see him talking with someone else. "Damn it! Looks like we'll have to wait!" Raizo muttered. "Wait, who's that Master Hand is talking to?" Yoshi pointed out. It appeared to be a hooded figure from their distant perspective, but when he finally stopped talking and began to walk out of the office; everyone gasped to realize it was The Apprentice. "What? You...the Apprentice? What are you doing here?" Raizo exclaimed. "None of your damn business what! Excuse me!" the Apprentice snapped as he pushed past him and the others. "Hey! No need to be so rude, man!" Yoshi exclaimed. The Apprentice ignored them and kept walking away. Raizo and the others sighed before they entered Master Hand's office. But when they approached him, they suddenly noticed a great change to his personality. Master Hand looked very shaken; literally. He was drooping and trembling out of control. Raizo suddenly realized that Master Hand was probably told something very shocking and was now frightened. "Uh, Master Hand? Is everything all right?" Raizo asked. Master Hand didn't hear them at first. "Yo! Master Hand; down here! You ok up there?" Sonic called out. Master Hand cried out and violently convulsed before he calmed down. "Oh, it's just you! What do you guys want?" Master Hand asked shakily. "You look pretty shaken there, sir. Is everything all right?" Raizo asked calmly. "Yeah, yeah! I'm all right!" Master Hand lied. "Don't lie to us, Master Hand! What is wrong; what did the Apprentice tell you?" Link demanded. "Link!" Mario groaned. Master Hand sighed as he shook himself. "I wish I could tell you boys, but I cannot. I'll just say that there's some trouble going on, I'll leave it at that!" Master Hand replied. "Master Hand, please! If you know something...then you must tell us!" Raizo insisted. Master Hand looked to him and drooped sadly. "Raizo...it's not that I don't trust you, it's far from that. I just can't tell you; it's too complicated!" Master Hand replied honestly. "Does this have something to do with Marco Roland?" Yoshi asked gravely. Master Hand sighed. "Yes...and no. Look, I don't want to be rude; but it's none of your business!" Master Hand said. "My ass says it's none of my business!" Snake shouted angrily. "Snake, stop it! Look, you don't need to tell us anything. But if you have knowledge of any of Marco Roland's secrets, you must tell us. I didn't want to have to tell you this...but I think Marco's become a bit of a problem. He-" Raizo began. "He freaking called my girl a slut! A sex obsessed lesbian, he called her! And he tried to kill me! Tell him, Link!" Snake shouted. "It's true; he trash talked our girls and trash talked us before he threw Snake against the TV and threatened to hurt us." Link said angrily.

Master Hand sighed again before he finally spoke up. "I'm not surprised. That's the fifth time this week he's acted aggressively towards the other Smashers. Something is wrong with him and no matter how many times I've tried to talk to him, he won't listen to me or let me help him. If you ask me, I think his own demons are coming back to haunt him!" Master Hand explained gravely. Raizo got wide eyed as he said that. "Inner demons...my God!" Raizo muttered. "Yeah, well that's not fair of him to take it out on us! Somebody ought to teach that punk some manners and respect!" Sonic said. "Yeah, and I'll be the first one to do it too!" Snake agreed. "What do you think, Raizo?" Yoshi asked. Raizo was too shocked to even speak...at first. "I need to go away for a little while, guys." Raizo said at last. "What?! But why?" Sonic exclaimed. "I need time...time to find some answers!" Raizo said before he walked away. "Oh well! Come on; let's go see if we can't teach that punk some manners!" Snake said. "Snake, forget it! It's not worth it. Someday...but not today!" Yoshi said as he touched his shoulder. Snake sighed impatiently but reluctantly agreed. "Fine...let's just get back and check on Samus and Zelda." Snake said. As they left, Master Hand sighed sadly as he picked up a photo of Marco Roland. "Marco...please! Don't do this; not now!" Master Hand whispered. While Snake and the other Smashers were walking through the hallways, they ran into Crashzilla and Flare. "Hey, guys! You wanna hang out?" Flare offered. "No thanks, kid! We're not in the mood!" Snake grumbled. "Maybe some other time." Yoshi replied more kindly. "Oh, ok. That's cool; I guess everyone must be busy today. Maybe some other time!" Flare said before he and Crashzilla walked away. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Sonic said quickly. "Well, we've been trying to find someone to hang out with all day. But they're too busy!" Flare explained. "Yeah, they either said "We're too busy!" or "I've got homework!" or "I've got a date!" or "I'm late for court!" Nobody wants to hang out with us, it's that simple! They don't need to lie!" Crashzilla said sadly. "Yeah, so I guess we'll go back to our rooms then." Flare said with a heavy sigh. The Smashers felt sorry for them and had second thoughts. "Wait! Don't go...maybe we could go see a movie or something!" Yoshi said as he stopped them. "Ok, cool! What did you want to see?" Flare said more excitedly. "Anything with giant monsters and explosions is ok with me!" Crashzilla said happily. "I think I know just the flick! Come on; the Smash Cinema is empty, so the line for snacks is shorter!" Sonic said as they took off.

Meanwhile; Raizo transformed into Spawn and began wandering around the darker parts of Smashopolis in search of answers for Marco's past. He first paid a visit to the Smashopolis Cemetery and looked at each individual grave. The names and year dates seemed to have no match for Marco Roland. When he was about to leave, he suddenly heard a voice speaking out loud. "Oh, mother. If only you knew what I was going through! No, it's nothing like that at all. It's just...hard, you know?" the voice said. Spawn froze and turned around with widened eyes. "I recognize that voice!" Spawn whispered. He teleported up towards a steeple and looked around until he finally found someone talking to a tombstone. He gasped as he recognized who it was; it was Marco Roland! "Marco!" Spawn whispered. Marco Roland was talking to his parents...who were buried in the ground underneath a tombstone with their name engraved on the stone's heading. "Mother, you know that I love you. I miss you...more than you will ever know! Father; forgive me if I failed you. I know I wasn't the man you wanted me to be, and I'm sorry. I respect you and love you...I just wish I didn't have to wait this long to tell you that!" Marco said out loud with a teary voice. Spawn leaned forward to try to get a better look. Marco sighed as he turned to another tombstone, but it had the name and date of another person. "Oh sweet Melissa! How I love you and miss you so! I'd give anything just to have you in my arms again, sweetheart. You're the only woman that I will ever love and understand; no one else is as loving and understanding as you. I can't stand being without you, Melissa! All the other woman I've seen and met are nowhere near as beautiful, kind, understanding, and affectionate as you! If I could take back everything, I'd give up all that I have just to have you in my arms. Oh, sweet Melissa!" Marco sobbed as he fell to his knees in front of the grave. Spawn felt his heart grow soft and felt tears in his eyes; he knew there was a reason why he was so cold, bitter, and cynical. Spawn remembered exactly how he felt when he lost Lily...and how he still feels. "Poor kid! What happened to him?" Spawn muttered.

Suddenly, Spawn was answered when Marco stood up tall and firm...and angry. "You! YOU DID THIS TO ME! WHY DID YOU SEND THOSE CRIMINALS TO KILL MY FAMILY?! WHY!? BROMLOCK!" Marco screamed as he shook his fist at a gargoyle. Spawn was a little surprised at the mention of his name, but was even more surprised by what he saw happen next. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK AWAY MY HOME, YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY, AND YOU TOOK AWAY MELISSA TREY!" Marco shouted as he began flinging dirt and rocks in the air in a fit of rage. He fell to his knees again and began screaming with fury, when suddenly his eyes turned bright orange and his clothes began ripping up as he began growing. In a flashback, Marco remembered walking home when he suddenly caught sight of several men walkng out of the house. One particular person looked at him with an evil sneer on his face before brushing past him. Marco ran over to his house and gasped in absolute horror of what he saw; his entire family was destroyed. He fell to his knees and screamed loudly as he held the body of his butchered girlfriend, Melissa Trey. Returning to the present reality, Marco began transforming even more violently. Spawn gasped as he suddenly realized what was going on. "Marco? No!" Spawn whispered. With a roar, Marco stood back up and finally transformed into his true demon form. His horns popped out of his head and curved upwards, his muscles grew bulky and his skin turned grayish red, and he grew a tail out of his behind. Marco threw his arms up and roared ferociously; his own inner demons were once again ready to take the lives of his victims. "I will not let Bromlock and his stupid son Devilok control me anymore! If it's the last thing I do...I'll get revenge! REVENGE IS MINE!" Marco roared in a deep and demonic voice. He jumped away from the graveyard and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop, to begin yet another rampage in the city. "So that's what you've been hiding all along! I've got to stop him before he hurts another innocent person!" Spawn said as he took off after Marco.

Back at the Smash Mansion; Samus was weeping in her room, when she was given a surprise visitor. "Who's there?" Samus sniffled. "Samus, it's me. Zelda! Are you ok?" a sweet voice asked passionately. Samus gasped as she heard Zelda's voice. She got out of bed and rushed to her door, opening it up. "Zelda? What do you want from me?" Samus asked trying not to sound snappy. "Samus, listen to me. What Marco said to you wasn't right...but what you did to me earlier today wasn't right either. I know that we made a bet and that's fine; but you took it too far this time. Now I'm not saying it's your fault that Marco said and did all these things, because it's not. Actually, I can't help but blame myself for what happened." Zelda began. "No! It's not your fault at all, Zelda! You were right and I was wrong! I shouldn't have been so mean and abusive to you! I took our friendship for granted and I'm sorry...please forgive me!" Samus wept as she tightly hugged her still naked friend. "Oh, Samus. I already forgave you! Shh, it's ok. It's ok! It's just you and me, Samus. Everything will be ok!" Zelda whispered passionately. Samus sobbed as she held onto Zelda for a few minutes, until she finally calmed down. "Oh, Zelda! I'm so sorry...please don't be angry at me. Please! I'm sorry if I'm a terrible friend to you and I'm sorry if I-" Samus began. Suddenly, Zelda leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Samus gasped as she felt Zelda's soft lips touch hers. "Zelda! Why did you do that?" Samus exclaimed as she blushed. "I love you Samus. But I love you like a sister. You know that I've always had your back since _Melee_, right? Well I have a bit of a favor to ask of you; well two actually." Zelda said. "Anything! Anything at all, just name it!" Samus replied. "First...can I have my clothes back? Second...can I sleep in your room tonight? Link left my keys in his room again and I'm locked out!" Zelda stated. "Zelda...you can have whatever your heart's desire is! Come here!" Samus said as she hugged her friend. She took her inside of her room and gave her a nice cozy nightgown before tucking her into bed. "There! You feel better now?" Samus asked sweetly. "Actually, could you sleep with me?" Zelda asked. "What?! Zelda!" Samus exclaimed. "Just as a sleeping buddy? I'm used to having Link sleep with me, but I trust you. You're my best friend...plus I'm still kinda cold!" Zelda said as she shivered.

Samus smiled warmly before she laid in bed with her friend. "Ok...but just as friends ok?" Samus asked. "Of course. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night!" Zelda yawned. "Yeah...good night." Samus said sleepily before she fell fast asleep. But while they slept, the boy Smashers had a wild experience at the Smash Cinema. After watching _Good Guys, Bad Guys, and Explosions in 3D_, they were about to leave the theater when they had some unwanted action surprise them. "Man! That was awesome, wasn't it Mario?" Sonic exclaimed as he walked out with a bucket full of popcorn and 3D glasses still on his face. "You kidding me? It's even better the third time!" Mario agreed. "Wow! That was awesome; Gumball and Darwin would die to see that movie!" Flare said as he munched on some cotton candy. "Dude...my ears are still ringing from the sound effects!" Crashzilla said. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go home now." Snake said. Suddenly, a loud roaring noise was heard from somewhere; startling many people. "Whoa! What was that?" a random guy asked. "Is that another movie?" a woman wondered. "Uh...that didn't sound like it came from a movie!" another guy replied. Suddenly, Marco crashed through the ceiling and roared ferociously before he started smashing everything in sight. Everyone ran away and screamed, except the Smash Bros. "Holy crap! What is that thing?!" Snake exclaimed as he drew out a magnum. "That's definitely not Spawn, I know that!" Link cried as he drew out his sword. "Well, whatever it is it's destroying everything! We've got to stop him!" Flare said. "Yeah, let's get him!" Crashzilla said as he pumped his fists. The Smashers ran towards Marco to try and stop him from attacking an innocent group of civilians, but the monstrous demon turned around and smacked them all away with his fists. The Smashers cried out as they were smashed against the wall, but they weren't about to give up anytime soon. "Ouch! That hurt...but I'm not giving up!" Flare said as he fired up his fists. "You wanna fight, you fight fair!" Crashzilla shouted as he started charging up with energy. Marco snarled viciously before he charged towards them to attack, but Crashzilla blasted him away with his Atomic Breath and sent him flying out of the theater and into the streets. "Yeah! In your face! How do you like that?" Crashzilla taunted. The Smashers ran out of the theater and took the fight out into the streets.

Snake fired his magnum at Marco several times, but the bullets seemed to have no effect on his tough durable skin. Marco snarled angrily before he grabbed a steel pipe and tried to swat Snake away. But Link was able to cut it in half with his sword before trying to stab Marco several times. However, the sword broke into pieces when Link tried to stab his head; thus, causing Marco to become enraged and violently punch Link away and crash into a convenience store. "HEY!" Sonic cried before Marco kicked him away against a building. "You worthless amateurs are a waste of my time! BEGONE!" Marco roared before he punched Snake against Crashzilla and Flare before running away. "Ah! Don't let him escape!" Mario cried as he chased after the monster. He attempted to tackle him, but Marco grabbed Mario by the face and slammed him against a car before leaping away to safety. "Damn it! That monster really is a living nightmare; Raizo wasn't kidding after all!" Yoshi said as he stood back up and brushed off some dust. "Who was that?" Link wondered as he helped the others on their feet. "I'm not sure...but one thing is for certain! We certainly don't want to come across with him again!" Sonic said as he shuddered. "Yeah, well we better head back home before we run into any more trouble!" Snake suggested. "Good idea! Let's go, like right now!" Flare said shakily. As they walked home, they were unaware of Spawn watching them from the top of a steeple. "Damn...they're so lucky that they survived! I better keep my eyes on them before-" Spawn began. Suddenly, his Necroplasm Senses alerted him of danger nearby. He heard a loud piercing shriek from below the alleys and soon took off to see what was wrong. When he arrived, he was shocked to find the Apprentice violently interrogating some Mafia Mobsters. "I have no time for games, you incompitent fools! So I'll ask nicely one more time; where is the demon?" the Apprentice demanded as he held a sword to one of the leader's necks. "I'm telling you! I don't know; I don't know nothing about no demon! I'm just an honest business man, I swear!" the poor man whimpered. "Then your life is meaningless to me!" the Apprentice snarled as he rose his sword up for the kill.

Spawn did not give him that chance; he used his Chained Whip to yank the sword out of the Apprentice's hands before tripping him up into the air with his chains and slammed him against the wall and into a dumpster. "I knew it; I knew that you had something to do with Marco Roland! I could smell it on you like the poor white trash that scrounges around here!" Spawn snarled. "Hey, I'm right here man!" a hobo snapped. "Oops, sorry. No offence; you're ok, I was just talking to him!" Spawn said as he pointed to the dumpster. "Who; the trash? You're crazy!" the hobo said. Suddenly, the Apprentice leapt out of the dumpster and began firing a deadly pair of pistols at Spawn. But it did no good; Spawn used his cape as a shield to protect himself. "No...I meant him!" Spawn retorted. "Oh, that makes sense! Don't let him ruin my house!" the hobo said dumbly as he crawled back into a cardboard box and hid himself. The Apprentice panted with fury as he tossed his empty guns aside and drew out a rapier. "You're wasting my time, Hellspawn! I'm not supposed to kill you, but I will if you keep getting in my way! Now move aside or be forever damned!" the Apprentice threatened. "I'd like to see you try without a fucking head, asshole! What do you know about Marco Roland? Talk or I'll crush you!" Spawn roared as he drew out his Agony Axe. "You dare think that you stand any chance against me?" the Apprentice threatened. "Screw both of you! I'm outta here!" the Mafia mobster screamed as he took off running. The Apprentice and Spawn stood apart from each other for a few minutes, until they finally rushed towards each other and began violently attacking each other with their melee weapons. "What were you and Master Hand talking about earlier today? I know that it was you I saw talking to him!" Spawn demanded as he parried with him. "Like I'm going to tell you anything!" the Apprentice retorted as he tripped Spawn with his foot and began violently poking him. Spawn cried out with anger and pain as he was struck, but he soon retaliated with a powerful kick and then hammered his Agony Axe against the Apprentice. The Apprentice cried out as he was forced into the ground, but Spawn wanted him to suffer before he got his information. He grabbed him by the neck and flew up into the air before slamming him back down on his chest with his feet and surged red energy throughout his body.

The Apprentice screamed in howling agony as he felt all energy drain from his body. "All right...no more games! I need information and you're going to tell me what you know...whether you want to or not!" Spawn growled as he towered over him. The Apprentice groaned as he struggled to stand back up, but he began to laugh unpleasently as he stared at Spawn. "I was wrong about you, Hellspawn. You're nothing like what the Master had expected. In fact...I think he would be very happy to have you on our side. Why don't you join us, Hellspawn? We could use someone with your aggression and power, as well as your skill!" The Apprentice suggested as he coughed. "Do I look like I'm in the mood for joining your little group?! TALK! What did you tell Master Hand?!" Spawn demanded as he grabbed him by the throat. "Poor Hellspawn! You have no idea what kind of an oppurtunity you're wasting here. You want to know why I'm after Marco Roland? It's because he's going to destroy you all before he leads Hell's army against the Heavens. I was merely asking him where the boy was, but the fool refused to tell me anything. I told him that if he kept hiding Marco from me, that everyone's blood was going to be on his hands...or hand, since he's a giant hand!" the Apprentice sputtered with a laugh. Spawn growled furiously as he slammed him against the wall and glared into his eyes. "You lie! Marco wouldn't do such a thing!" Spawn snarled. "You really think so? I know the truth; Marco will do anything just to get his precious little family back. I was there when Bromlock gave him the deal!" the Apprentice sneered. "What deal?!" Spawn demanded. "If Marco ever wanted to see his family again, he would have to give his own soul to Bromlock and turn him into a demon. And with the powers of a demon, he would serve as Bromlock and Devilok's hitman; killing all of their enemies. Would you believe me if I told you that Bromlock's enemy is Malebolgia?" the Apprentice explained. Spawn got wide eyed as he loosened his grip. "What?! Impossible!" Spawn exclaimed. "That's where you fail, Hellspawn! Nothing is impossible when it comes to spiritual warfare. Bromlock and Malebolgia have been bitter enemies since the dawn of Hell itself; they've been competing to see who would be able to lead Hell's Army to burn Heaven to the ground. You were so close to leading Malebolgia's armies...but pretty soon, Marco will be leading Bromlock and Devilok's armies. Unless of course, we find a way to stop him! So I'll ask you again...will you join me to help stop this demon?" the Apprentice said gravely.

Spawn had to think about this for a minute; it had been such a long time since he was involved in a spiritual war, but if what he was just told was true...then he had to find a way to stop Marco. Spawn knew exactly what to expect because he had been through it more than enough times, and even though it would probably cost his life...Spawn knew that it was the right thing to do. But there was still something very suspicious about the Apprentice and his true intentions; he seemed awfully deceptive when he explained everything. Could he possibly trust this man...if that's what he even was? Finally, Spawn gave him his response. "I'll do it! But on two conditions! First: You don't harm any of my friends! Second: I don't want to become involved in any of your own personal battles or conflicts! The only reason I'm doing this is because I don't want Marco to make the same mistakes I've made and I don't want all that I know and love to burn in Hell! Got it?" Spawn said. The Apprentice stared at Spawn with steely eyes and finally nodded his head. "Agreed! Come; let us go find out where Marco is heading next!" the Apprentice said as he took off with his Grapple Hook. Spawn used his Chained Whip to follow him and both anti-heroes began swinging and grappling through the city in search of Marco Roland.

***Wow! Think those two can keep their partnership or will they be torn apart by some violent conflicts? Read on to find out!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Spawn and the Apprentice find Marco Roland...but also have quite a conflict with a certain Hellspawn who happens to be an old enemy of Spawn's. But what happens next is even more shocking! Read on to find out what happens! Warning: Contains some violence, disturbing images, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn and the Apprentice finally made their way to a huge abandoned church; Marco Roland was seen resting at the roof to catch his breath. "There he is!" Spawn pointed out. "Come on; let's take him by surprise!" the Apprentice said. "Wait a minute; let me try talking to him. Maybe I can talk him out of this before we get violent!" Spawn said as he stopped him. "I can't allow you to-" the Apprentice began. "Look! What if we can help him? We don't need to create anymore unneccesary death and destruction! Besides; what if your Master found out that you were the one responsible for the upcoming Armageddon because you didn't want to take the time to try and find a better solution to all of this?!" Spawn snapped. The Apprentice sighed impatiently as he shook his head. "Fine! I'll give you 5 minutes, but that's it! If this doesn't work, then I will destroy him myself!" The Apprentice snarled. Spawn sighed as he took off up the stairs. Marco Roland closed his eyes and rested, when his senses alerted him of Spawn's presence. He slowly opened them up and turned around to punch Spawn, but Spawn caught his fist and tried to constrain him. "Listen to me, Marco! I'm not here to fight you; I want to help you! Just listen to me, please!" Spawn cried as he tightly grappled with him. "Why should I listen to you, Spawn? You've been trying to kill me for the past three days!" Marco snarled. "No I haven't; I mean, I wanted to stop you from hurting innocent people, but I don't want to kill you! I just want to talk to you! Please; just give me a chance!" Spawn said as he finally let go of Marco. Marco growled furiously at him, until he suddenly relaxed as he stared into his eyes. "Marco...you have to trust me. Believe me; I know what it's like to be in your shoes. I lost everything in my past human life; my home, my family, and my loving wife Lily. Please...don't let those monsters try to turn you into something you're not! There's still good in you, I know there is! Please...trust me!" Spawn said in a soft voice. Marco sighed heavily as he sat down facing Spawn. "Ok. I'll trust you...for now! What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Marco asked in a soft growling tone. "Marco, being a Hellspawn is no fun; I know that. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I wished I was dead when I became...this!" Spawn said as he held his hands. "It's a curse; you don't have to be stupid to realize that!" Marco snapped. "I know! But what you make of it can make a great impact on your life as a Hellspawn. True; you're a demon who's damned to live this way forever. But you don't have to submit yourself to the forces of Hell for the rest of your eternity. Do you want to be miserable forever?" Spawn continued. "How can I be happy when I've lost everything?!" Marco snarled as he slammed his fist on the ground.

Spawn sighed as he sat down to his level. "Marco...before I died, my wife told me something that I'll never forget. She told me that no matter who you are or what you've done, God's got a special place for you. Granted; I might've woken up in Hell and was transformed into this horrible monster and made to do the most terrible things...but there is still hope! You can use your powers for good! You don't need to be kept in bondage by these lying demon bastards! Do you really think that they'll keep your promise of bringing back your humanity?" Spawn said carefully. "How would you know?" Marco snapped angrily. "Because...more times than I can even remember, I was given the same damn promise over and over again; only to be shunned and mocked. When I finally had enough, I fought back and swore to use my powers for good instead of evil. Hell; I was even rewarded by God because of what I've done. He forgave me, Marco! And he can forgive you too...but you've got to let go of all this bitter anger and rage that's consuming you. Don't make the same mistakes that I've made, ok kid? I didn't know how good I had with God's gifts until it was too late. And it took me all these years to find that out until I finally made the right choice. You're still young, though. You have that chance to make things right! Please? Don't do this for me or for everyone back at the Smash Mansion. Don't even do it for Earth! Do it for God...and do it for your family; for Melissa!" Spawn said passionately. Marco sighed heavily as he sadly shook his head. "I guess I can see that you were and still are a God fearing man. But that's the problem; I'm not! All I want is to have my life back, and Bromlock promised me to give it back. I'm sorry...but I can't do it! I'm so close to getting everything back to normal!" Marco replied.

Spawn sighed heavily as he stood back up and shook his head. "I'm a little disappointed in you, Marco. But I do understand how you feel. Tell you what; I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it. Just promise me that you won't hurt anyone else!" Spawn said. "He's not going to have until tomorrow, Spawnie boy!" a sneering demonic voice said suddenly. Spawn and Marco jumped up and looked around their surroundings as the voice startled them. "Who said that?" Spawn snarled. Suddenly, a tall and skinny blue skinned man walked away from the shadows of the steeple...until Spawn gasped in horror and realized that this man wasn't a man at all. "No! YOU! FRENZY!" Spawn shouted. "In the flesh! Nice to see that you're doing well, Spawnie boy! Long time...no see!" Frenzy sneered as he popped out his eyes in a cartoony fashion. He laughed maniacally as he shook his head with roaring laughter, making Spawn grow furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, you little slimy shit?!" Spawn growled. "Temper, temper! We are in...or on top of a church!" Frenzy sneered. "Uh, excuse me! Just who are you?" Marco demanded. "Frenzy's the name! And I am at your service, my dear boy! Contribtuions to yours kindly from the Eight Level of Hell; Malebolgia!" Frenzy said as he furiously shook Marco's hand. Spawn gasped as he said his name, but Marco was just as surprised. "MALEBOLGIA?!" Spawn and Marco exclaimed. "That's right! Malebolgia's been keeping an eye on both you boys and he's quite impressed with what you've been doing for the past several years! Things just haven't been the same without you Spawnie boy! I missed you so much!" Frenzy said in a pretend sobbing voice as he cartoonishly cried. "Oh please! I thought I made myself crystal clear that I wasn't going to get involved with you or Malebolgia ever again!" Spawn snapped. "Oh, well I tried! Your loss! However; what Malebolgia really wants is you...Marco Roland!" Frenzy said as he pointed to him. "What? Me?! But why?" Marco cried. "Yeah...why the hell does Malebolgia want him?!" Spawn demanded. "Quiet, Spawn! No eavesdropping!" Frenzy cried as he took out a piano and smashed it on top of Spawn. Spawn cried out as he was squished, giving Frenzy the perfect oppurtunity to speak with Marco.

Frenzy took him by the arm and talked to him up close. "Listen, kid! You don't want to end up like that loser, do you? He never even got to have his old normal life back, for crying out loud! He's too old; he don't know what the hell he's talking about! I, on the otherhand; know all that there is to know about you! I know that you once had a wonderful life, full of wonderful people who loved you so much!" Frenzy began as his eyes sparkled in a comical fashion. Spawn cried out fiercely as he broke free of the piano. "Marco, don't listen to him! He's lying!" Spawn objected. "Listen to me, Marco! You really think that Bromlock's gonna give you what you want? You think he'll keep his promise? No! He's using you for his own evil benefits! Join the side of Malebolgia and all your dreams will come true!" Frenzy went on. "Marco, don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you; Malebolgia doesn't want to help you! He wants to destroy you!" Spawn said. Frenzy took out a barrel from his pocket and stuffed Spawn inside of it to shut him up. "Come on, kid! What are the odds that you'll ever have a chance to see your lovely girlfriend ever again? You join the side of Malebolgia...and you're more than guarenteed to see her again! Heck; you could even gain your own human self back and start fresh! Settle down and have some kids; have a normal life like everyone else! So what's it gonna be? You gonna join us or end up like that poor loser over there?" Frenzy said as he pointed to Spawn humorously trapped in the barrel. Marco didn't know what to say at first; it was all so sudden. "I don't know! I don't know what to do!" Marco said at last. "Well that's fine! But you better hurry; this is a limited time offer! I'll give you till tomorrow to figure it out! Think about it." Frenzy said as he walked away. "Oh, and by the way...I'd watch out for this guy here! He's a real big liar; you can't trust him as far as you can throw him!" Frenzy said as he picked up the barrel and threw Spawn off the roof. Spawn screamed as he was thrown off the roof and crashed into a dark alley below. Frenzy teleported away, cackling like a mad clown. Marco felt so confused that he leapt away to get his head straight. Spawn cried out furiously as he busted out of the debris and began running up to the church again.

But when he arrived, he was dismayed that Marco was gone. "Damn it! What the hell have you done, Frenzy?!" Spawn shouted. Suddenly, Frenzy teleported in front of him with an evil smile on his face. "The one thing you failed to do, Spawnie boy! I told him the truth!" Frenzy replied. "What you did was set him up; just like you did with me in the past! I swear to God, if you hurt that boy I'll-" Spawn growled. "Ah, ah, ah! Don't take the Lord's name in vain, Spawnie boy! You're still at church!" Frenzy teased as he wagged his finger. Spawn suddenly grabbed him by the neck and choked him as he glared into his eyes. "I know what the hell is going on here, clown boy! Malebolgia sent you here to trick him into serving for him so that you could get him to lead his own army to destroy everything! The minute he succeeds in whatever bullshit lies that Malebolgia feeds him, you'll kill him! Tell me that I am not right!" Spawn snarled as he shook Frenzy. "You see? That's your problem; you always spoil the surprise! Of course we're going to use him...but whoever said that we weren't going to keep our promise of giving him what he wants?" Frenzy sneered as he broke free of Spawn's grip. "Lies! All lies; I put up with you for all those years and you never gave me what I wanted!" Spawn cried. "Uh, come again? Wrong-o! You served Nightmare all those years and never got what you wanted, Spawnie boy! Malebolgia was more than willing to give you what you've always wanted, but you never gave him that chance!" Frenzy said with a sly smile. "That's a lie! I did what I was told just like I did with Nightmare! And the minute I returned to Malebolgia, he laughed and cursed me; you're all just a bunch of fucking liars! Marco Roland won't serve you, because I told him the truth about you!" Spawn cried defiantly. "Oh, did you now?" Frenzy sneered. "Yes I did! I told him about my experiances and told him about all the times I put up with your bullshit and false promises! I told him that you and your kind are nothing more than backstabbing liars and murders! I told him that there's more to life than being kept in bondage by you freaks and I guarentee you that Marco Roland will make the right choice by tomorrow!" Spawn shouted.

Frenzy began to laugh evilly. "Oh, is that so? Care to make that a bet? I tell you what; if Marco Roland chooses you over my offer, then I'll leave you alone. But if Marco chooses me over you...then you'll have to tell all your little friends the dark little secrets that you've kept hidden from them all these years." Frenzy snickered. Spawn got wide eyed as he said that. "What the hell are you talking about? What secrets?" Spawn demanded. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about buddy boy! You know damn well what it is that I'm speaking of!" Frenzy said with a hint of menace as he laughed. Spawn glared at him furiously as he tightly clenched his fists. "You sick little fuck! How dare you invade the privacy of my mind?" Spawn snarled. "Sorry, but nothing ain't kept sacred and secret for too long; you should know that by now!" Frenzy sneered. "I swear to God, if you so much as breathed a single breath about anything...I'll cut your fucking head off!" Spawn snarled. "Ooh, somebody's getting defensive!" Frenzy sneered. Spawn cried out fiercely as he charged towards Frenzy to attack, but the maniacal demon teleported away before he could be touched. "Sorry, Spawnie boy! I'd love to play with you some more, but I've got work to do! See you tomorrow!" Frenzy's voice cackled. Spawn growled in fury and frustration as he slammed his fist to the ground. "Damn you! No matter...I've got to find Marco and stop this before it gets worse!" Spawn said out loud. He took off to find Marco, unaware of the fact that he was being watched. Frenzy stood there at the edge of another roof, but the Apprentice was also standing with him. "I just love these midnight summer evenings, don't you?" Frenzy said with an evil laugh. "Don't tempt me into killing you too, Frenzy! Must I remind you of the deal we both made with the Master?" the Apprentice growled. "Temper! Of course I remember the deal; if Marco chooses to side with me, you can kill Spawn. But if he chooses to side with Spawn, I get to kill Spawn. Either way; Marco's gonna be the one to lead Hell's Armies!" Frenzy said. "That wasn't part of the deal you fool! The deal was that if Marco chooses to side with Spawn, that I have to kill them both. But if he chooses to side with you, then I must let him live until the Master decides the time for his death is right." the Apprentice snapped. "Yeah, well guess what? Your Master has made new plans! He wants Marco to lead Hell's armies. But here's the catch; your Master is going to find a way to control that army and use it for his own benefits. And the best part of it is; I get to be set free!" Frenzy cackled.

Suddenly, he played a one man band in a cartoonish manner in celebration of his freedom. "No! Master was specific on what he wanted! He said that-" the Apprentice began. Suddenly, a dark hologram of a shady figure with a demonic helmet appeared before him. "My child! I have indeed made new plans!" the hologram announced in a deep and demonic voice. "Master! Forgive me; I had no idea!" the Apprentice said as he bowed lowly. "Rise, my Apprentice. It is not your fault you weren't aware of this...but it is the fault of that stupid demon who refuses to PAY ATTENTION!" the Master roared as he used dark magic to paralyze Frenzy. "ACK! Sorry; I got a little carried away!" Frenzy wheezed as he felt his bones crack. "SILENCE! Listen to me well; both of you! I don't want Marco to join any side but mine! But the Hellspawn is creating a bit of a problem for me! I want you two to find a way to destroy him and then convince the boy Marco to join me!" the Master demanded. Marco felt pity for Spawn, due to his good heart. Although he knew he was risking his head by speaking out against his Master, he had to try to save him. Perhaps he would try it with a more subtle approach. "Master...I was thinking about something. If you are willing to listen to what I have to say, you may find it worth appealing." the Apprentice said as bowed down again. "Well...I'm sure that I'm more than willing to hear whatever it is you have to say to me, my favored child! Go on; speak you mind!" the Master mused. "The Hellspawn, though powerful and defiant...is a force that can be subdued and controlled. We wouldn't want to waste the life of such a wonderful oppurtunity, would we? If Spawn was more than capable of breaking free of Malebolgia and destroying parts of his army...imagine what he could do if led our armies against the forces of Heaven and Hell together! He would make a most powerful ally if he could be turned!" the Apprentice suggested. The Apprentice was halfway expecting the Master to become outraged, but he was surprised when he responded. "Yes...yes! Spawn would most definitely make a powerful asset to my cause! With his power and Marco's ablities combined, we could destroy the forces of Heaven and Hell quite quickly and easily! But there remains one question to your offer: Can this be done?" the Master demanded.

The Apprentice bowed facedown. "Master...they will either join us or die!" the Apprentice replied. "Good! Very good, my child! Go; find them and bring them to me! But convince them that this is for a good cause; we don't want to arouse their suspicions just yet!" the Master instructed. "I will not fail you, my Master." the Apprentice replied as he rose. "And as for you! RETURN TO THE ABYSS OF MALEBOLGIA'S LAIR AND TELL HIM TO STAY OUT OF THIS! YOUR BUSINESS WITH ME IS FINISHED AS OF NOW! BEGONE!" the Master roared as he teleported Frenzy away. "NOOOO! I WANT ANOTHER CHANCE! PLEASE!" Frenzy cried. Soon, the Apprentice was off and the Master sighed as teleported away back to his lair. "I think that I may finally have my time of retribution!" the Master muttered.

***Oh boy! Things are getting pretty tense now. What will Spawn have to say about this? What will Marco say? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, Spawn begins a frantic search for Marco and hopes to have an answer from him; about choosing sides that is! Meanwhile; Samus and the gang receive a nasty surprise visit from the Apprentice. But later on when Samus takes Snake upstairs to his room for him to go to sleep, Snake decides to make them both feel better instead. Warning: Contains some mild violence, harsh language, and a lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn ran through the darkened alleys in a frantic search for Marco. "I hope to God that he's ok! And I hope to God that he's made the right choice! Marco, please be safe...wherever you are, hang on! I'm coming for you!" Spawn whispered. He used his chains to grapple onto a roof and hurled himself up to the roof before he took off running. He ran across the roof under the night sky with thoughts racing inside of his mind. He leapt towards another building and started to run, when his Necroplasm Senses alerted him of a demonic presence nearby. Spawn slowed down as he began to approach another church. "Marco?" Spawn muttered. He came to a stop and gasped as he saw a lone demon standing at the edge of the church's roof. "Marco! Marco, thank God that I've found you! Are you all right?" Spawn cried out as he jumped towards the church's roof. Marco turned around with a blank expression on his face. "Marco? Listen to me, please. We don't have much time!" Spawn began. Suddenly, Marco rushed towards him at lightspeed and grabbed his neck with a steel grip. "No, we do not! In fact; we have no time at all!" Marco growled angrily. "Marco...please! Let go of me!" Spawn gasped as he tried to break free. Spawn was so surprised by how strong Marco really was; his steel grip was starting to deprive him of air. "Why are you even here, Spawn? What do you want with me?" Marco growled furiously as he began choking him with both hands. "Marco, please! Let me help you...before it's too late!" Spawn strained. "I don't want your help, you fool! I never wanted you to become a friend to begin with! I'm my own man, and I don't take orders from anyone but me! So you tell the others that I want no part of their stupid foolish games anymore, or else I will! Now get out of my sight!" Marco snarled as he threw Spawn off the roof. Spawn screamed as he was thrown off the roof and crash landed into a fruit stand. "Damn it, Marco! You're just as stubborn as I was. I can't let you do this alone; it's not worth it!" Spawn said as he got back up. Spawn took off and leapt towards the roof of the church, but was dismayed when Marco was gone. "Shit! Well, wherever you are...I promise you that you won't get too far!" Spawn said out loud.

The next day at back at the Smash Mansion; Samus and Zelda woke up bright and early. "Oh, man! What time is it Zelda?" Samus yawned as she sat up. Zelda shook her head before she picked up the alarm clock; it was 7:30 in the morning. "Oh, wow! I'm surprised we got up this early, Samus. It's 7:30! You wanna grab some breakfast?" Zelda said sleepily. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, it's kinda early but what the hell? It's nice and quiet so why not?" Samus said as she got out of bed. Zelda soon got out and the two girls made their way towards the bathroom to clean up before getting ready for the day. They walked down the stairs in their usual attire; the Twilight Princess outfit and the Blue Zero Suit to be exact. But the minute they made their way to the kitchen, they were shocked to find their boyfriends and a few others passed out in the kitchen floor. "OH MY GOD! SNAKE?!" Samus screamed. Snake shouted as he jumped up and whipped out a pistol, while Link cried out fiercely and drew out his sword. "Guys, stop! It's ok; it's us! Samus and Zelda? Your girlfriends?" Zelda said as she held her hands out to stop them. Snake and Link shuddered before they lowered their weapons. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Samus! I thought that you were that monster." Snake said wearily as he hugged Samus. "What happened to you guys? Were you passed out in the kitchen floor all night?" Zelda asked with deep concern. "Well, no...we were trying to reach the living room, but Sonic kept on complaining that his feet were hurting him. So when we tried to take a rest in the kitchen, we sort of conked out and fell asleep." Link explained as he held Zelda by the waist. "But why? What happened last night? I thought you guys were at the movies!" Samus replied. "We were...but then a monster came crashing through the ceiling out of nowhere and started violently attacking us. We fought him off, but he got away." Sonic explained sleepily. "That's terrible! No wonder you guys never showed up last night. Are you hurt?" Samus wondered. "Nah, I mean I thought my foot was broken...but I guess not. See?" Sonic said as he wiggled his right foot. "Well, I'm glad you're safe!" Zelda said kindly. "Me too; I've never been so scared in all my life!" Flare said as he yawned. "What did this monster look like? Can you give me a good description of him?" Samus asked as she began taking out bowls and boxes of cereal.

While they ate breakfast, Flare gave a graphic description of the monster that attacked them. Samus and Zelda became wide eyed as they recognized the description of the beast; the same monster that Raizo told them about. "Oh my God! I guess he wasn't lying after all, was he?" Samus said at last. "You kidding me? That thing looked like the stuff of nightmares!" Crashzilla retorted with his mouthful. "Yeah, well I'm just glad that he's gone...at least for now!" Mario grumbled. "That's not good you guys. If he's on the loose, then we have to find a way to stop him!" Zelda said gravely. "Well, if you were up against him...you'd say so otherwise!" Link grumbled. "Link! I may not have been there, but that doesn't mean you should give up!" Zelda cried. "Actually, I think it does!" a sneering voice announced. Everyone turned around to find The Apprentice facing them with his arms folded across his chest. "You fools are very lucky that you haven't been killed by that demon; otherwise your roster would be very short on veteran fighters!" the Apprentice said with a nasty tone. Snake slammed his fist on the table in anger before he stood up. "How the fuck would you know, asshole?! You weren't there to see that monster, so you just shut the fuck up!" Snake shouted. "Snake!" Samus hissed. "Oh, but I was there. I was there to see it all happen, my friend. You may not have been able to see me, but I was there and watched everything unravel!" the Apprentice smirked. Link glared at him before he stood up to face him. "What's that supposed to mean? Have you been spying on us?!" Link demanded. The Apprentice laughed evilly as he unfolded his arms. "Oh, I wouldn't use such a vulgar word. I'd prefer to call it...watching from the sidelines!" The Apprentice sneered. Samus and Zelda soon started to get angry, but Flare was getting really ticked off. "You've been nothing but a jerk ever since me and the rest of the new guys got here! Why should we trust you?" Flare challenged. "About what, my child?" the Apprentice challenged back. "Yeah...I think Flare's got a point! You know something about this demon we don't?" Samus demanded.

The Apprentice appeared to stop smiling and crossed his arms again. "Perhaps...but then again, maybe you don't need to know!" the Apprentice replied plainly. "Bullshit! You know something about this monster, then you better damn well tell us what you know! There are lives on the line here!" Snake growled. "Which ones; yours?" the Apprentice smirked. "Stop being such an ass! Tell us already!" Zelda exclaimed angrily. The Apprentice snickered evilly before he turned his back on them. "No. I don't think that I will!" the Apprentice sneered. "HEY! Don't you turn your back on us, boy! We're talking to you!" Snake shouted as he leapt from the table and ran towards him. Suddenly, the Apprentice over-flipped Snake onto a table and smashed it up. The others gasped as they saw this, but the Apprentice didn't seem to care. "You watch yourself, old man! I am no mere warrior!" the Apprentice threatened. Snake groaned as he struggled to stand back up, but Samus ran up to him and helped him up. "What the fuck is your problem?" Samus cried angrily. "I'll say it once again; you don't need to know! It's none of your damn business. I suggest that you all watch your backs...because if you don't, then I'll be stabbing them!" the Apprentice warned before he walked away. Flare began to cry as he said that. "I don't want to get my back stabbed; I need it!" Flare whined. "Shame on you for making a little boy cry like that; somebody ought to teach you some manners!" Crashzilla said fiercely as he hugged Flare. The Apprentice ignored them and walked away as if nothing had even happened, making the others even more angry. "There is something very suspicious about that man...if that's what he even is!" Zelda said grimly. "You're telling me? Let's go talk to Master Hand; he might have something worth talking to us about the Apprentice!" Link replied as he still held Zelda. "You can go...I just want to go to sleep." Snake said as he tried to walk. But Samus caught him and began carrying him up the stairs to his room. "You poor guy! You must've taken a nasty beating last night, didn't you?" Samus cooed. "I probably would've beaten him if he didn't cheat. Speaking of which, what were you and Zelda up to last night?" Snake smirked.

Samus gasped and blushed bright red before she finally approached his room. As she laid him in bed, she sat down next to him and sighed. "Snake...you know that I love you, right?" Samus began. "Yeah...and?" Snake pressed. Samus sighed as she shook her head. "Well, I love Zelda too. Not the way you're thinking, but she's more like a sister to me. She's more like the sister I wish I had when I was younger. But I really hurt her this week and I feel so terrible about it. I don't mean to go too far when I have a prank war or a bet with her; I just tend to get a little too excited with her, you know? It's like a sibling rivalry...but we're not even related, you know?" Samus explained. Snake nodded his head slowly as he sighed. "Yeah, I guess. So what did you do to make it up to her?" Snake wondered. Samus sighed again. "Well, Zelda was really cold last night. I felt so foolish and filthy for almost ruining our friendship because of that stupid bet, so I let her put some clothes on. I took the vibrator out of her too, but in order to do that I had to-" Samus began. "You slept with her?!" Snake cried. "Not like that, Snake! Not like that at all! Well...she said she was used to having somebody to sleep with, so...yeah I let her sleep with me in my bed. But that's all we did; I swear!" Samus replied quickly. Snake sighed in irritation before he closed his eyes. "So, how did you take it out of her?" Snake wondered. Samus felt her face flush with anguish and embarrassment. "Well...I actually took it out when she was asleep. I, uh...I stripped off her panties and then-oh, shit! I'm sorry, Snake. Excuse me!" Samus said as she cleared her throat and blushed bright red. "I, uh...had to put my fingers inside of her vagina and then gently pull it out of her. I threw it away and then washed my hands before I went back to sleep." Samus finished while she still blushed. Snake chuckled a little bit, making Samus feel both angry and confused. "Stop that, Snake! It's not funny; it was really awkward...and icky! She's so tight and wet!" Samus complained. Snake laughed as he opened his eyes and then suddenly grabbed her and brought her down to his face. Samus felt her heartbeat accelerate and throb in her throat as she began blushing even brighter than she thought was humanly possible.

Snake smiled naughtily as he kissed her lips ravenously. Samus cried out as she felt Snake's tongue dwell inside of her, and then she finally pulled herself away. "What is wrong with you, you sick pervert?! You trying to kill me or something? That was gross!" Samus exclaimed angrily as she wiped the saliva off her lips. "It's not so fun when you're the victim, is it?" Snake teased. Samus couldn't tell whether to feel aroused or annoyed; it was rare for Snake to act this horny, but when he did he meant business. "Come on, baby! Don't be mad at me; I was almost killed last night and this is the thanks I get? I thought I'd never get to see you and your beautiful breasts ever again!" Snake teased as he chuckled. Samus must have been as bright and red as one of the Healing Tomatoes by now; she was beyond aroused and nervous now. "Snake...stop it!" Samus squeaked. "Stop what?" Snake laughed. "Stop it! Stop acting like a horny schoolboy; it's really weird!" Samus complained. "Why? You can act all horny and sex deprived and I can't? Where's the fun in that, miss sex nazi?" Snake taunted. Samus finally felt her libido kick in and smirked deviously. "Ooh, you're gonna get nasty with me now? Uh-uh! Not in my book, David Hayter! You wait right here; I'll be back!" Samus sneered as she stood up. She walked towards the door and locked it up tight before she took off to her closet. In less than a minute, she came out wearing nothing but a black lace bra and some panties...and some handcuffs. "What's with the cuffs?" Snake smirked. Samus giggled deviously as she walked slowly up to him and then sat on his midsection; right above his bulging boner. "You've been a naughty boy, Snake. Now I'm going to have to punish you!" Samus giggled as she locked his hands with cuffs on the bed pole. "Well, I think I might like this form of punishment!" Snake joked. "Oh, you don't even have a choice babe." Samus sneered as she tore off his clothes and began massaging his shaft.

Snake did his best not to groan or moan, which really pissed Samus off. "You're going to do it the hard way, huh? We'll see about that!" Samus teased as she grabbed his testicles and began squeezing and massaging them. Snake fought hard to control the moaning and groaning, but the pleasure was almost too much. Samus got really impatient as Snake started to beat her at her own game, and finally decided to play dirty. She tore off her bra and panties before bouncing on top of his midsection. "You like what you see, don't you big boy? Well guess what?" Samus began. "What?" Snake teased back. Suddenly, Samus smacked his chest...hard. "OW! What the hell, Samus?!" Snake complained. "That's for thinking of me as a lesbian!" Samus said bitterly. "What?! I never called you a lesbian, Samus Aran! I was just kidding with you!" Snake objected. Samus smacked his chest hard again, making him cry out. "That's for acting like a fool when I tried to tell you something important!" Samus said sounding scornful. Snake winced as he felt his chest sting from Samus's smacking. Samus then bent down and grabbed his face before kissing him wildly; mostly with her tongue. "And that's...for turning me on!" Samus whispered with a seductive tone. "Ooh, so you do like it when I'm bad? Don't you?" Snake sneered. Samus smacked his chest again. "OW! I was just kidding!" Snake complained. Samus laughed mischievously; she liked it whenever Snake acted like a baby when she played rough with him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? What about this?" Samus sneered as she pinched Snake's nipples. "OUCH! SAMUS!" Snake screamed in high pitched voice. Samus laughed in triumph as she began lap dancing on him. "Haha! Who's the horny one now?" Samus taunted. "You are!" Snake smirked as he suddenly reached up and grabbed Samus's breasts. Samus gasped in both shock and pleasure as Snake began bouncing her breasts around and tweaked her nipples. "OH! Snake, how did you get free of those cuffs?!" Samus gasped as she felt the pleasure of Snake fondling her breasts. "Like I'm going to tell you!" Snake sneered as he put something on Samus's wrists.

Samus looked down and gasped in shock; now _her_ hands were cuffed. "You son of a bitch!" Samus growled. "Haha! Now who's in control?" Snake teased as he sat up and forced Samus on her back. Samus growled in pretend irritation as Snake sat on her midsection and began playing with her breasts. "You're mean!" Samus whined. "No I'm not...but this is!" Snake said as he spanked her ass. "OUCH! Snake, that hurt!" Samus complained. "Oh, I'm sorry. What about this?" Snake sneered as he spanked her even harder. "OW! Stop it!" Samus snapped. Snake kept on spanking her, harder and harder after each time. Samus cried out and whimpered as she felt her ass get warm from the sting of Snake's spanking. She had her fun, but now it was her turn to get punished. After a few minutes, Snake finally stopped spanking her and played with her breasts some more. "Oh...Snake, that feels so good!" Samus moaned as her face turned red and she began panting like a dog in heat. Snake bent down and began licking her breasts crazily, making Samus moan even louder in pleasure. "Oh, Snake! You're such an animal! But I love it when you play with my boobs. Please don't stop!" Samus moaned as her eyes started rolling back and flashing with wild lust. Snake began to suck and nibble on her nipples; making Samus go crazy with ecstasy. "OHHHHH! Snake, you horny asshole! That's dirty...but I like it! Don't stop! Keep going!" Samus cried out passionately. Her eyes bugged out and flashed as Snake began sucking and slurping her breasts even harder, making them both crazy with pleasure. Finally after about 30 minutes, Samus started to squirt milk all over the place and she screamed loudly in pure ecstasy. "AAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE! MY BOOBS; THEY'RE MILKING! SUCK EM' DRY, BABY! SUCK ON EM'!" Samus screeched. Snake didn't have to think twice about that; he grabbed both of Samus's breasts and sucked the milk down his throat. "Mmm...your milk is so warm and sweet; it's perfect on a cold day like today!" Snake mumbled with his mouthful.

Samus moaned and groaned loudly in sexual pleasure as Snake sucked her breasts dry. After he finally finished up and licked his lips in satisfaction, he finally uncuffed Samus and sat her up. "Now it's your turn, Samus. Suck me!" Snake said. Samus looked at Snake with dirty passion and lust before she pinned him to the bed on his back and went into a frenzy of uncontrolled lust. She grabbed his penis and jerked him off to make him harder before she finally placed her mouth on his tip and began sucking on his cock. She inched down slowly until she reached the end and had the whole damn thing in her throat; the way she liked it. She groaned and gagged as she deepthroated him, while her eyes rolled back into her head and her face was hot and sweaty. Snake grunted as he fucked her face; her mouth felt so warm and wet, and that was good. No! It wasn't good; it was perfect. Snake grabbed her head and bobbed it around to make the orgasmic feeling even more intense. "I'm not letting go until I'm satisified!" Snake threatened playfully. Samus grimaced at him and then smirked with her mouthful before she bit down. "OWW! SAMUS; THAT'S MEAN!" Snake shouted. Samus snickered with her mouthful and tried to pull away, but Snake decided to get even dirtier. He grabbed her head tightly and forced her to keep sucking on him, not even letting her breathe. Samus's eyes bugged out and turned white as she lost her breath, and Snake smirked evilly as he spanked her ass. "Naughty Samus! You're going to be punished! If you can make it without passing out in two minutes, I'll let you go!" Snake smirked. Samus couldn't hear him, because she was already passed out. Snake still wanted to keep her inside, so he stayed like this for two minutes until he finally tore her away.

Samus opened her eyes wide and gasped loudly as she tried to catch her breath. "You...son...of a...bitch! You...trying...to kill...me?! I can't believe you did that! You made me pass out!" Samus gasped and wheezed. "Well, that's what you get for tempting the Snake's patience!" Snake smirked. Samus kept trying to catch her breath, but she grabbed onto his cock and jerked him off some more. "Just stop teasing me and fucking cum all over me already! I'm getting bored here!" Samus snapped still trying to catch her breath. "Ok...if you say so!" Snake sneered. Suddenly, Snake unleashed a huge jet of hot sticky cum all over Samus. Samus screamed in shock as she blasted by the sudden burst of semen. "OH! You bastard; you're mean! It's all over my face now...ugh, it's so warm and sticky!" Samus whined as she was blinded in cum and started spitting it out. "I thought you liked my cum!" Snake teased as he wiped her face clean of his seed. Samus smirked at him before she finally grabbed him and began rubbing her sticky body all over his. "I do like it...but I love you more! Now shut up and fuck me!" Samus teased as she kissed him. Snake grabbed her by the waist and stabbed his hardened cock inside of her wet and tight pussy. "AAAAUUUGGGHH! IT'S SO HARD AND STIFF! OH GOD! SNAKE, PLEASE! PLEASE TEAR ME APART! I WANT YOU RIP ME TO PIECES WITH YOUR BIG FAT MEATY COCK!" Samus screamed as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Snake didn't hesitate; he gladly tore Samus's womanhood apart with his big 9 inch manhood. They wildly fucked each other's brains out for 6 hours; both of them were red, sweaty, moaning, and crying the whole time. Finally; one of them gave way and reached climax. "AAAAIIIEEE! SNA~KE! I'M CUMMING!" Samus shrieked as she released a huge fountain of sticky woman juices all over his abdomen and penis. "GAH! ME TOO!" Snake shouted as he pumped an enormous load into Samus's womb. Samus went crazy as Snake emptied his load into her womb for the next three minutes; her whole face was red and sweaty, and her eyes were flashing wildly as they bugged out with pure horny pleasure. This was, by far; the best sex Samus had ever had in a while...and she had Snake to thank for that.

Finally, Snake tore himself out of Samus's pussy and yet he continued to pour out his cum all over her. Samus moaned ravenously as she laid back and let Snake's cum soak and plaster her entire body. Her face, hair, breasts, tummy, legs, and arms were all coated in cum; even her pussy seemed to drain out massive amounts of cum from such a load. "Oh, Snake...that was the best sex ever! Thank you so much for completing me! I love you so much..." Samus moaned with her mouthful. "You're welcome!" Snake said as he fell back and passed out. Samus sat up and spat out the cum from her mouth, oozing some more all over her breasts before she licked herself clean. "Mmm...you taste as good as ever, Snake! Thank you!" Samus said as she slurped her hands and fingers free of cum like icing. Snake couldn't hear her, because he was out cold and snoring. Samus smiled sweetly as she licked her lips free of some more cum, until she finally decided to clean the rest of it off in the shower. She snuck over to his bathroom and took a shower, scrubbing and rinsing the cum off her body. "Damn! I wonder how he manages to cum so much? Oh well...I'm sure glad that I have a hot sexy bo-hunk like him all to myself! I wonder if Zelda has as much fun with Link?" Samus wondered out loud as she washed her hair. When she finally finished up showering, she got out and put her Zero Suit back on. But as she dressed up, she was smiling as she saw Snake fast asleep. She walked over to him and tucked him in before kissing his lips. "Sweet dreams, my handsome prince!" Samus whispered. Snake smiled as he muttered something back. "You too...my space princess!" Snake mumbled.

***Whoa! Talk about having some pent up frustration! lol Stay tuned to see what happens next; and trust me, it does get better as it goes along. I just thought I'd leave a little room for some love before I show some more blood!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this brutal and bloody chapter, Frenzy decides to piss Spawn off. It's such an unwise decision to make of course, but what happens later is quite shocking even to Spawn himself. Read on to find out what happens next! Warning: This chapter contains some extremely violent bloodshed and gore, as well as some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

While Samus and Snake had their fun time upstairs, Link and Zelda managed to find Master Hand at his office. This time, they were determined to have some answers. "There he is! Come on; let's get him before anyone else does!" Link said as he took off running with Zelda holding his hand. They finally caught Master Hand, who was casually writing papers at his office desk. "Oh, hello Link and Zelda. I was just busy doing some paperwork. What brings you here?" Master Hand announced casually. "Enough of the casual crap, already! You know something about Marco that we don't and we want to know what is and we want to know now! No more hiding the truth from us!" Link demanded as he slammed his fist on his desk. Master Hand sighed as he drooped sadly. "Oh, I guess I can't hide secrets from you forever. Fine! But I want you to make sure that Raizo gets this first; it's the secret confidential files of all the men that Marco has killed over the last few weeks." Master Hand said as he handed Link a file. "Wait, what?! Why do you tell us this now?" Zelda exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I have no time to answer all your silly questions! Now off you go; make sure that you and Raizo are the only ones who see those files! NOW OUT!" Master Hand cried as he shooed them off. Link and Zelda sighed in irritation as they walked back into the living room and sat down at the couch. "Well, it only took us all week to figure this out!" Link grumbled. "I hope Samus is having as much fun as she did raping me with that damn strap-on!" Zelda muttered angrily. "Yeah, speaking of which...I've been meaning to ask you something about that." Link said as he placed the file on a coffee table. "What?" Zelda demanded. "Were you two...doing anything while we were out?" Link asked. Zelda looked at him strangely; it was a cross between nervousness and insult. "Define "doing anything" for me!" Zelda stated. Link blushed before he cleared his throat. "Zelda, you know that I love you more than anything in the world...but you and I also both know that you and Samus seem to be quite close with each other, if you get my meaning." Link began. Zelda glared at him as she got the message. "For your information Link, Samus was more than apologetic to me after Marco's little outburst! She not only gave me my clothes back, but she helped take the vibrator out of me before we went to bed! I'm not a god damn lesbian!" Zelda snapped. "So, you didn't have sex with Samus behind our backs?" Link wondered.

Zelda looked like she was about to turn as red as a tomato, but she sighed as she shook her head. "No, we didn't have sex. I mean, we slept together...but that's it! I swear to you that we did nothing else; you know that I wouldn't do that to you!" Zelda said at last. "But how did she get the vibrator out of you?" Link pressed. Zelda sighed as she closed her eyes. "I knew that Samus was up to something when I felt her touching me. I chose not to say anything about it because she was already feeling bad enough as it was. She did what she had to in order to get it out of my vagina and then that's it; we went to sleep. Nothing else!" Zelda said as she blushed. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry; I just wanted to know, that's all! I never questioned your trust or anything like that. I just wanted to make sure!" Link said nervously. Zelda looked up at him with a deep sadness in her eyes before she leaned forward and kissed his lips passionately. "Link...I love you. I'm sorry for everything!" Zelda whispered. "You have nothing to apologize about, Zelda!" Link replied just as passionately. The two elves soon had an uncontrolled make out session for several minutes, until Sonic and Yoshi walked in on them. "Ok, so if we use those cheat codes...OH MY GOD!" Sonic cried as he averted his eyes. "Dude! Seriously; if you're gonna do that, then get a different room! Don't do that in here!" Yoshi exclaimed. Zelda and Link yelped as they were caught red handed. "Hey! That's not fair; we were just getting into it too!" Zelda whined. "You're not jealous are you? You sure that you don't want a kiss too?" Link smirked. Yoshi and Sonic shuddered, while Zelda playfully punched Link in the arm. Link laughed as he cuddled with Zelda and Yoshi and Sonic walked over to the coffee table as they caught sight of the file. "What's this?" Sonic wondered as he picked up the file. "Whoa, there! Don't be touching that now!" Zelda cried. "Hey; if you two can make out in our favorite spot, then we have every right to know what's inside of this file!" Sonic sneered. "I'd argue with that, but..." Link began. Zelda glared at him before she playfully punched him again. "Ow!" Link complained.

Yoshi finally opened up the files and looked at them; he was very shocked to have realized why Master Hand was keeping this a secret and why Spawn was always out for so long. "Oh my God! It's no wonder everyone's so quiet about Marco; this dude's a freaking killer! He's killed several Mafia Mob Bosses and all sorts of other shady figures who supported the Mafia!" Yoshi cried. "What?! Then why'd they even bring him here to Smash Mansion?" Sonic demanded. "Yeah, that's a good question!" Zelda exclaimed. "Well whatever the reason is, we can't let this maniac get away with this! Somebody's gonna have to stop him!" Link agreed. Just then, Samus walked into the room looking tired as hell. "Oh, there you are Samus! Where have you been?" Sonic asked. "Jeez, it took you long enough to tuck Snake in bed! You sure that you didn't mess around with Snake before bedtime?" Link sneered. "LINK!" Zelda cried. Samus blushed before she punched him in the arm; forceful enough to knock him off the couch. "Fuck you!" Samus snarled. "Ouch! I was just kidding!" Link whined as he got back up. "Go away; I wanna talk to Zelda alone!" Samus said grumpily. "Ooh, I see. Bow-chi-ca-wow-wow!" Sonic snorted. "SONIC!" both Zelda and Samus screeched. "Guys, knock it off! Come on; let's get something to eat!" Yoshi said as he walked off. Samus and Zelda sighed as the guys went away with Yoshi. "Zelda, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a bitch to you lately. I know that I take things too far when it comes to pranking you or making a bet with you; and I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Samus begged. "Oh, Samus. You know that I'm more than willing to forgive you! I love you too much to hold a grudge against you. Come here!" Zelda said as she hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks, Zelda. You really are the sister that I wish that I had!" Samus wept. "Shh! It's ok, baby. It's ok! I'm right here!" Zelda shushed.

While they made up, Michelle watched them from a distance. "Aww, that's more like it. I'm proud of you girls!" Michelle whispered. Suddenly, Raizo walked up to her looking very sullen and exhausted. "Raizo? Are you ok, sweetheart? You look terrible!" Michelle exclaimed. "I can't do this anymore, Michelle. I'm really starting to think that this is all just a waste of time!" Raizo muttered as he leaned his head against her shoulders. "What's wrong, baby? You can tell me all about it." Michelle said sweetly as she rubbed his hair. "I've been bending over backwards to try and get Marco on our side...but the son of a bitch is so stubborn and refuses to even listen to what I have to say to him. It's like...he thinks we're his enemies for crying out loud. I want to help him, but another part of me just wants him to suffer his own consequences! What do I do?" Raizo explained wearily. Michelle sighed as she turned around and lifted up his chin. "Raizo...maybe this his own battle he needs to fight. Tell you what; give him some time and maybe he'll reconsider your offer. Besides; everyone's been getting kinda worried for you. Why don't you hang out with us for a while longer? Maybe by then, Marco will have made his choice." Michelle suggested. "Thanks, Michelle. Yoshi's really lucky to have a girl like you!" Raizo said as he hugged her. Michelle smiled as she hugged him back, and then Yoshi walked in on them. "Uh, am I interrupting anything?" Yoshi said. "Oh, Yoshi! We were just talking, that's all! No need to get all jealous or anything." Michelle giggled. "I'm not jealous, I'm just asking!" Yoshi blushed. "Come on; let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Raizo said as he changed the subject.

A little later, Raizo and the gang went over to the Arena to watch the new guys fight. But just as they got themselves comfortable, who would've thought that Marco walked over to them and sat down with them. Everyone looked pissed off beyond comprehension, though they did seem surprised that he didn't say a word. Hell; he didn't even see recognize them they way he ignored them. "What are you doing here, you jerk?" Samus demanded. Marco ignored her comment. "Hey, we're talking to you punk!" Link growled. Still there was no answer from him. "Maybe we should just leave him alone!" Raizo suggested quietly. Suddenly, a tall skinny guy with blue skin walked up to Marco and laughed mischievously. "I just love these kind of games, don't you? It's so much fun watching people beat the crap out of each other for sport!" he cackled. Raizo gasped in horror as he recognized him. "Oh shit! No; not here! Anywhere but here!" Raizo exclaimed. "Raizo, what's wrong?" Zelda asked in compassion. The blue skinned guy turned around and laughed evilly. "Hey, kiddies! How you doing? Behaving yourselves; Raizo doesn't like it when you all mess around!" he sneered. Some of the Smashers blushed, but Raizo looked absolutely pissed. "You better watch yourself, Frenzy! Don't make me kill you in front of everyone!" Raizo growled. "Shh...not in front of the kids, Spawnie boy! You'll give them nightmares! Speaking of which; guess who's coming to town?" Frenzy teased. Raizo got wide eyed as he said that. "Son of a bitch...Nightmare's coming?" Raizo muttered. "No, not him! The other guy that you don't get along with! Begins with an Male and ends with a Bolgia!" Frenzy said playfully. Raizo suddenly looked like he was about to pass out. "No! Not him; not here! Please, anywhere but here!" Raizo said as his face paled. "Oh, yeah baby! Things are gonna be much different around here when boss man comes around! You know, the offer still stands for you. Come back with us; we could always use a spare!" Frenzy explained.

Raizo grew furious to the point where his Necroplasm levels began to rise. "You tell Malebolgia to stay the fuck away from here, you little shit! If he so much as even steps 10 feet near me or any of my friends-" Raizo growled. "Well that's too fucking bad, Spawnie boy! He's coming here whether you like it or not! So here's my final offer: Join me and I promise you that none of your little friends get hurt. You refuse this offer and Malebolgia said to make sure that you pay the price at any means necessary. And I think I might start off with your little girlfriends there!" Frenzy said with an evil sneer. Samus and Zelda glared at the blue skinned demon, but Raizo seriously looked like he was ready to turn into Spawn at any given moment. "I swear to God, if you so much as even touch them...you'll be breathing with tubes down your throat for the rest of your immortal life!" Raizo growled in a deep voice as his eyes glowed green with Necroplasm. "Well ain't that cute? The pimp's gotta protect his bitches!" Frenzy cackled. Raizo finally lost it; with a roar, he transformed into Spawn and tackled Frenzy all the way to the middle of the stage. The new fighters Altre and Crashzilla cried out in shock as they were forced away, while Ganondorf and Mewtwo were given quite a surprise and stepped back. Spawn growled furiously as he began beating the living shit out of Frenzy, even though the psychotic demon laughed at him. "Can I be best man if you marry one of them?" Frenzy sneered through broken teeth. "SHUT UP!" Spawn shouted as he hit him harder. "Where's the ring, Spawnie boy?" Frenzy wheezed as he was being choked. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Spawn roared as he beat him more savagely. "Got any names for the kids yet, Spawnie boy? I've got a few ideas if you're-" Frenzy began before he was slammed against the wall. "You've pissed me off for the last fucking time, asshole! Nobody trash talks my friends and gets away with it! This time, you're going to pay for everything!" Spawn growled furiously as he drew out his Agony Axe.

Suddenly, Spawn cried out as he felt somebody kick the weapon out of his hands. When he turned around, he was shocked to find out who it was. Everyone else gasped in shock and awe as they saw who it was; it was Marco Roland! "Marco! What the hell are you doing?!" Spawn exclaimed. "Stay away from him, Spawn!" Marco said plainly. Frenzy coughed a little before he struggled to stand back up. "What's this; made a decision already, have we? Well, well, well! The plot thickens!" Frenzy announced playfully. "Marco, what the hell are you doing?! You're aiding the enemy!" Spawn cried out. "No...I've been aiding the enemy for far too long. You were right, Spawn. About having to choose a side...but you know something? You're wrong about Malebolgia! You see, the reason he never kept his promises for you was because you weren't willing to set aside your self righteous pride and listen to him. But I finally know what it is that I must do; he even told me what it was that I needed to do in order to get what I want. All I need is to bring you over to him so that your judgement is announced, and then I'm home free!" Marco explained. "NO! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?! YOU'VE ENDED US ALL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Spawn shouted in horror. "I knew it! I knew you'd come to your senses kid! I'm so proud of you!" Frenzy announced in a playful tone. The Smashers were really shocked to hear and see all of this, but none as much as Yoshi. Yoshi leapt towards the stage and tried to approach Marco. "Marco, listen to Spawn! You have no idea what it is that you're doing here! Spawn has more experience in this than you do and he knows what will happen if you give in to the lies of these demons! Please; listen to him and turn away before it's too late!" Yoshi cried.

Marco turned around and laughed at him in an unpleasant manner. "Why should I listen to you, you brainless reptile? Malebolgia offers me my freedom and my personal desires, and I'm not about to throw them away for your lies!" Marco sneered. "Yeah, tell them off kid! Tell them how it is!" Frenzy cheered. Several other Smashers approached him, trying to persuade Marco of his wrongdoings. "Marco! Stop being stubborn and listen to us for a second!" Samus exclaimed. "You don't know what you're going up against, Marco! Don't you realize what this evil demon will do?" Sonic cried. "He'll destroy everything! Ask him; he'll tell you everything!" Link said as he pointed to Spawn. "The temptations of his offers are enough to make you do anything, Marco! Don't listen to him! Please...think about all the lives you will affect if you do what Malebolgia asks you to do." Spawn begged. "I already have made my desicion! And this is what it is: I'm tired of being part of this stupid spirtitual war and I want nothing to do with it anymore! As of this moment, I am on the side of Malebolgia...until I become free! And nothing you say or do will ever change my mind!" Marco cried angrily. "Marco, no!" Spawn exclaimed. "Please! Reconsider this, Marco! Have you no sense of compassion anymore?" Michelle cried. "I said that I've made my decision, so stop trying to change my mind!" Marco growled. "Marco! Please, just listen to us!" Michelle begged as she tried to touch him. "SHUT UP, YOU IGNORANT BITCH!" Marco roared as he savagely backhanded her. Michelle cried out as she fell on her back, and the others gasped in horror at what he just did. "Ooh...things are gonna get heated up now! Waiter; popcorn and soda pop, if you please!" Frenzy sneered as he sat down on a lounge chair away from the others.

Yoshi felt his blood boil with absolute rage and fury; nobody EVER dared to lay their hands on his girlfriend and live to get away with it. "YOU MONSTER! NOBODY DARES TO LAY THEIR HANDS ON MY GIRL AND LIVES WITH IT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" Yoshi screamed furiously. "Yoshi, no!" Spawn cried. With a roar, Yoshi rushed towards Marco and tackled him to the ground; beating him with his fists in a fit of fury. Marco snarled viciously as he grabbed Yoshi by the neck and tried to pry him away, but Yoshi refused to let go. "Get away from me, lizard breath!" Marco growled as he tried to ram his thumb into Yoshi's eye. "Never! You'll pay for hurting my girl!" Yoshi snarled as he tried to choke him. "Yoshi, stop it! Get away from him!" Sonic cried as he tried to pull him away from Marco. Several Smashers rushed over and tried to pull Yoshi away, but the enraged dinosaur refused to let go of Marco. "Fight, fight, fight!" Frenzy chanted with his mouthful of popcorn. Suddenly, Marco transformed into his demon form and roared with terrible fury as he sent everyone flying off of him. "ENOUGH! IF IT'S A BRAWL YOU FOOLS WANT, I'LL GIVE YOU A BRAWL YOU'LL NEVER FORGET! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS FOR A LONG TIME AND I'LL FINALLY HAVE MY CHANCE TO PROVE MY WORTH!" Marco roared in a demonic voice. Yoshi seethed with rage as he struggled to stand back up, while the other Smashers braced themselves for combat. Spawn grabbed his Agony Axe and swung it around. "Marco...I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no other choice!" Spawn said. "ENOUGH TALK! FIGHT ME OR PERISH IN THE FLAMES OF HELL!" Marco snarled. "WHOOO! Let's get ready to rumble!" Frenzy announced as he rang a boxer's bell.

Spawn rushed forward and began furiously hacking and slashing at Marco with his Agony Axe, but the wild demon fought him away with relentless fury. Yoshi, Sonic, and Link rushed into the fight using their best attacks; but even that seemed to do little to help. Yoshi and Sonic combined their Homing Attacks and Forceball attacks against Marco, but the demon suffered no damage and kept savagely slashing them away with his claws. "OW! Fight fair, you son of a bitch!" Sonic cried as he flew back against the wall. "Grr...I'll show him! Take this!" Yoshi cried angrily as he flew up into the air and then slammed down onto Marco's back with his elbow rammed into his spine. Marco screamed in howling agony as he felt his spine shatter, but the pain made him even more powerful and furious. He grabbed Yoshi by the tail and began using him as a weapon against the other Smashers, swatting them away from the stage. Altre and Crashzilla were shocked to be seeing this, and decided to lend a hand. "Think we should help them out?" Crashzilla said. "What do you think?" Altre retorted as he ran into the arena. He fired his Spartan Laser at Marco several times to get his attention, and then Marco threw Yoshi at Altre to try and stop him. Altre caught Yoshi by the tail and then tossed him aside before grabbing out a chain gun and blasted Marco several times. Marco roared as the bullets bounced harmlessly against his skin, while Samus soon jumped into the scene in her Super Suit and blasted him with her Missiles. "Oh...my head hurts!" Yoshi moaned as he was helped up by Link and Zelda. "You ok? You took quite a beating there, you know!" Zelda said. "I'm fine...give me a minute and I'll be ready to fight again!" Yoshi said dizzily.

Altre and Samus kept blasting Marco with their most powerful weapons and it still did no good against the maddened demon. Marco finally spewed a huge fireball at Samus, forcing her against Altre and sent them both flying away from the stage. "You're pissing me off!" Marco snarled as he clenched his fists. "That's usually my line!" Spawn snarled as he began throwing balls of Necroplasm at Marco. Marco snarled as he began punching at Spawn, but the Phantom Warrior blocked his attacks and retaliated with fierce kicks. Samus groaned as she was helped up by Altre, who was now unmasked. "You all right, miss?" Altre asked. Samus gasped as she realized she lost her own helmet and blushed as she got a better look at how handsome he really was. "Uh, yeah! I'm ok...thanks for helping me!" Samus said trying not to lose focus. "Come on; let's go help out the others!" Altre said as he took off with his Jet Pack. "Wait for me!" Samus said as she chased after him. Marco and Spawn intensified their attacks on each other, until Yoshi finally felt strong enough to join the fight again. "Ok, Spawn! Ready or not, here I come!" Yoshi cried as he spun around in a little ball and then dashed towards Marco. Marco cried out as he was forced away by the sheer force and crashed into the wall. Yoshi flew up into the air in a forceball form, but Spawn saw an oppurtunity to help add on some extra damage. Spawn leapt up and then slam dunked Yoshi down with his fist, forcing Yoshi into Marco's chest and knocked the wind out of him. Yoshi bounced around a little before he landed back on his feet and Spawn landed down next to him. "Nice move, Spawn!" Yoshi said as he high fived him. "Yeah, thanks. Come on; let's finish him!" Spawn said. "Wait, what do you mean finish him? You're not planning on killing him are you?" Yoshi wondered. "In case you've forgotten, he's betrayed us! He struck your girlfriend, trash talked us all, and chose sides with Malebolgia! That qualifies him enough as an enemy, Yoshi!" Spawn snapped.

But before he could even reply, Marco forced himself back up and growled with furious anger. "I'm only warming up, fools! Come on; is that the best you can do?" Marco snarled. Yoshi nodded his head at Spawn before he turned to face Marco. "All right, demon breath! Show me what you've got!" Yoshi growled. Marco rushed towards Yoshi and began wildly punching him. But Yoshi was a lot smarter and quicker than him, and soon gained the upperhand against him this time. He blocked his attacks and even reversed some attacks before he savagely attacked him with furious blows from his fists. Marco growled in frustration as he felt his rage kick in. With a roar, he forced Yoshi away with a nasty streak of flames from his mouth; making Yoshi scream in howling agony as he fell on his back. "YOSHI!" Samus cried as she ran to her friend. "AUGH! Those flames of his are really nasty; it's not natural! It's hellfire!" Yoshi cried as he was burned up. "Hang on, baby! We'll get you out of this!" Samus said as she helped him up. Marco would not let them have that chance; he spat a fireball at Samus and forced her away from Yoshi, dropping him onto his arm in an awkward position and broke it. Yoshi screamed as he felt his arm break and Samus groaned as she tried to stand back up. Marco appeared to sneer as he jumped up and smashed his foot into Samus's back, making her cry out. "Not so powerful now, are you foolish girl?!" Marco sneered as he stomped his foot into her head. Samus screamed as her skull cracked and felt some teeth shatter out of her head before Marco grabbed her by the legs and smashed her into the ground in the opposite direction.

Marco laughed evilly at Samus's pain and defeat. "That's where you belong, you filthy whore! On the ground; broken into pieces beneath my feet!" Marco snarled. "Hey! Don't you talk to her that way!" Altre cried angrily as he fired a stun gun at him. Marco screamed as he felt electricity zap him in the chest, but he wasn't about to let any foolish mortal defeat him. He swatted the gun out of Altre's hands before he grabbed him by the neck. Altre pounded and kicked at Marco with all his might to break free, but it did no good. Marco then head butted him in the face, cracking his skull before he threw Altre up into the air and then slammed his back on his knee; shattering his spine. Altre screamed as the intense pain stunned him and Marco threw him onto the ground on his chest. "You're soft hearted and weak!" Marco spat. "I've had just about enough of this! Marco...back down now or I'll have no choice but to blow your fucking head off!" Spawn cried fiercely as he aimed a sawn off shotgun at his face. "Go ahead, fool! Shoot me; see what good it will do!" Marco sneered. Spawn grimaced as he pulled the trigger, ignoring the screaming howl of agony coming from Marco. Marco was reeling back and holding his bleeding face; Spawn had blasted off a good part of his face, including his right eye and a part of his horn. As he stood there holding his bleeing face, Marco seethed with rage as his wounds suddenly began to heal themselves. Spawn cocked his gun and aimed for his head again. "I'll blow your face off again if you don't knock it off, boy! This is your final warning: Stop with these foolish games and beg me for forgiveness...or I'll send your sad sorry ass to Hell!" Spawn warned as he fingered the trigger. "Why?! Why do you continue to persist, fool? Why do you even care for these stupid humans?! They hate you; they hate us! Why do you continue to protect them? They're an abomination to this planet! They're a disease! Why, Spawn?! Why?" Marco cried furiously.

Spawn lowered his shotgun and stared at him. "You see that? Those lies of the devil are already getting to you! Haven't you learned a damn thing by now, Marco? You don't have to make your Hellspawn powers a curse; it's a gift if you use it properly! Right now, you're not using them the way you should! Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life; serving a lying, cheating bastard who promises you your heart's desire and turns you away every time you complete his little chores he offers you? If Bromlock or Devilok kept making you go after the Mafia and never paid you back, what makes you think that Malebolgia will keep his promise?" Spawn said gravely. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood up to see Spawn talking to Marco. "What's he doing?" Samus moaned wearily as she was held by her friends Zelda and Yoshi. "I don't know; talking sense into him, I suppose." Yoshi suggested. "Come on, Spawn. Don't fail us now!" Link whispered. "Kid, look into your heart. Ask yourself this before you make your final decision; is this something you can live with? Can you live with hurting those who love you and care for you? Who are you going to call your friends? Those guys down in Hell or us?" Spawn said softly. Marco's face completely healed up, but he looked at him with a scornful look in his eyes. "You just don't seem to get it, do you? I don't give a fuck about friends! I don't need friends! I don't need friends, I don't need family, I don't need love, and I don't need YOU!" Marco spat. Spawn finally lost it; he dropped his gun and then pointed his finger away towards the exit of the arena. "Damn you, boy! Well fine! If that's the way it's going to be, then by all means please do us all a favor and GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR LIVES! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU'VE HURT MY BY SAYING THAT! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE OUR FRIEND, THEN GO WALLOW IN YOUR OWN SELF PITY!" Spawn shouted bitterly.

Everyone gasped as they heard him, but they never thought they'd live to see the day of what happened next. "At least I have hope, Spawn. At least I have hope of seeing my lover again...but you, you're never going to get that chance! You're still so stuck on doing the right thing, that you've basically pissed on her own grave. At least I still have something to cling on to; you've got nothing!" Marco said with pure coldness in his voice. "You know what, Marco? Shut the fuck up! Just shut the fuck up and go! I don't need your cynical attitude and neither do these good people!" Spawn said in a soft voice as it began swelling up with tears. Marco nodded his head silently before he took off at lightspeed. Spawn turned around to face the others...and then he fell to his knees in despair and wept. "No! I've failed that boy! I've failed him!" Spawn sobbed. "Raizo!" Yoshi cried as he and everyone else ran up to him. Spawn wept loudly for the loss of Marco's soul, while Frenzy just shook his head in disbelief. "Sheesh! Is one lousy little battle too much to ask?" he muttered before he teleported away.

***Wow! It looks like even Spawn has a breaking point. But is this truly the end? Stay tuned to find out!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I finally have an idea of how to pick this up...all thanks to my good pal Yoshi 2.1! In this chapter; Devilok finds out about Marco's betrayal and decides to tell Bromlock. Enraged; Bromlock vows to make Marco pay with his life, though a certain daughter of his dislikes this idea and decides to take matters into her own hands. Meanwhile; Spawn and the gang all begin to wonder if it's worth saving Marco or not. Will they ever come to an agreement or will they go their separate ways to save Marco? Warning: Contains some brutal violence, harsh language, some disturbing demonic images, and some sexuality; viewer discretion is advised!***

All while this was happening, the Apprentice and the Master was watching everything from above the glass windows of the roof. The Master chuckled to himself in an evil manner as he walked away with the Apprentice. "I think that Bromlock may want to know about this, my dear Apprentice!" the Master chuckled evilly. "Why is that, Master?" the Apprentice wondered. "Because...with one of those fools out of the way, it will be easier for me to pick out the targets for my next planned attack. Perhaps you could help me yet again, if you are up to the challenge." the Master replied. "What is your bidding then, my Master?" the Apprentice asked as he bowed to the ground. "Go and find Devilok; tell him that his favored servant has betrayed him, and then tell him to gather his father Bromlock and his Demonic Legion to meet me in the old abandoned temple at midnight. I'll instruct you with further details later. Now go!" the Master instructed. "Yes, Master!" the Apprentice replied before he took off. The Master chuckled evilly as he looked over the night horizon. "With Marco out of the way and the foolish Demonic Legion under my control, I'll easily crush _all_ of my enemies!" the Master said in evil delight.

The Apprentice searched high and low for Devilok, and finally found him in a graveyard. Devilok was in his human form; a black hooded figure that covered everything, with the exception of his face. It looked both old and young with a clean shaven face that revealed bright blue eyes. Devilok sensed the Apprentice's presence and he chuckled evilly as the Apprentice snuck behind him. "If you were planning on trying to kill me, then you should've planned something better than this!" Devilok snickered. The Apprentice cursed silently as he stopped sneaking and stood about 10 feet from him. "I have not been sent to kill you, Devilok! I'm here on the behalf of your favored servant; Marco Roland!" the Apprentice said calmly. Devilok turned around and stared at him. "What does a young fool like yourself know about such things?" Devilok demanded. "I know of Marco because he is staying with me at this place called the Smash Mansion, and I also know that he once worked for you." the Apprentice explained. "Worked? What is that supposed to mean?! He still does work for me, boy!" Devilok snapped. "Not anymore; he's chosen sides with Malebolgia now." the Apprentice replied with a sneer. Devilok's eyes got widened and turned red as a sign of fury. "HE WHAT?! YOU HAD BETTER BE JOKING WITH ME!" Devilok roared in a deep demonic voice. "It's no joke, I assure you. My Master wants you to go tell your father Bromlock about this and have him and his Demonic Legion meet us at the old abandoned temple by midnight tonight. Unless, you had other plans?" The Apprentice instructed. Devilok growled as he clenched his fists. "I'll be sure to tell the old man! And we'll be there!" Devilok snarled before he teleported away in a burst of flames.

As the Apprentice left to go tell Master of his success, Devilok approached the Ninth Level of Hell and told Bromlock of everything he had just learned. Bromlock, in his full demonic form, roared with fury as he punched down a pillar of rock. "YOU HAD BETTER BE LYING TO ME! YOU SWEAR THAT THIS HAPPENED?!" Bromlock raged as he quivered with fury. "I tell you nothing but the truth, father! Marco Roland has betrayed us to serve the enemy!" Devilok replied. "NO! He will not get away with this; this time, the boy DIES!" Bromlock roared. "No, father! Don't kill him!" a feminine voice cried. Bromlock turned around to find his beautiful succabus daughter run up to him. She wore a red leotard, had devilish horns, rosy red lips, fish net stockings, and pair of size D breasts. "Don't kill him, father! Give him one more chance; please!" the succabus begged. "Aw, shut up already! It's no wonder father always counts on me more than you; you're too softhearted and weak! I'm beginning to think we should kick you out of Hell and make join the dogs of Heaven!" Devilok snarled. Enraged; the succabus tackled Devilok to the ground and began punching him with all her might and screamed as she tried to strangle him. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU BASTARD! I MIGHT BE YOUNG, BUT I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU EVER WILL BE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO BE KICKED OUT OF HELL; YOU'RE SO STUCK UP AND SELFISH, THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A HOUND OF HEAVEN!" the succabus roared. "SILENCE! Both of you are acting like immature children! I expect Devilok to act like a mindless fool, but I expect more out of you than this Deva! You have a lot to learn in the business of demons, and though Devilok is arrogant...he is your older brother and you should learn a thing or two from him!" Bromlock shouted. "Yes father...I'm sorry!" Deva apologized as she got off her brother. "That includes you, fool! Apologize to your sister for your remark!" Bromlock demanded.

Devilok scowled as he got back up, but he bowed his head in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry, sister!" he spat. Deva stuck her tongue out at him, while Bromlock sat back down on his throne. "Devilok...what are the plans of this so called Master again?" Bromlock said at last. "To meet him and this Apprentice at the old abandoned temple in Smashopolis at midnight tonight; he didn't exactly tell me the reason why, but he said to be there!" Devilok replied. Bromlock sighed as he shook his head. "So be it; we'll be there. And my daughter will have the honor to attend to learn the meaning of business amongst demons." Bromlock announced. "Say what?" Devilok muttered. "Really? Wait, what is brother going to do?" Deva wondered. "Yeah; why am I not going?" Devilok demanded. "Because you will be paying Marco a visit with your followers. Anyone else who gets in your way, they're more than fair game!" Bromlock replied. "But what will happen if this Master wants to know where I'm at?" Devilok questioned. "Leave that to me! Now go!" Bromlock demanded as he teleported his son away. Deva sighed as she shook her head as she walked to her father's side. "Can you trust him to do as he's told?" Deva asked. Bromlock sighed heavily as he shook his head. "You have no idea, my daughter! You have no idea!" Bromlock grumbled.

Back up in the Eighth Level of Hell; Marco wandered into Malebolgia's lair. "MALEBOLGIA! I am here to proclaim my allegiance with you!" Marco cried out. In a huge burst of flames, Malebolgia appeared in front of him; towering above him like a mountain of pure evil. "WELL, WELL, WELL! I'M SO PROUD TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT MY CHILD! WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME!" Malebolgia said in a loud and psychic voice. "I will do anything that you ask of me; I'll even lead your Army! But only if you promise that I will get to see my beloved again!" Marco cried up to him. "ANYTHING FOR YOU, MY CHILD! ANYTHING AT ALL...BUT YOU MUST PROMISE TO LEAD MY ARMIES FIRST!" Malebolgia chuckled evilly. Suddenly, Frenzy appeared before him. "You can't trust him, my lord! What if he chickens out on us like Spawnie boy did?" Frenzy cried. "SILENCE! HE IS THE ONE, YOU FOOL! HE IS THE ONE WHO WILL FINALLY LEAD ME TO VICTORY; YOU WILL SHOW HIM THE RESPECT HE DESERVES OR ELSE YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" Malebolgia roared. Frenzy scowled as he bowed in a lowly state. "As you wish...your majesty!" Frenzy pouted. "GOOD! NOW, THEN...WHERE WAS I? OH YES; MARCO ROLAND...YOU ARE HEREBY CHOSEN TO BE MY NEWEST AND MOST TRUSTED HELLSPAWN; LEAD MY ARMIES AGAINST THE PATHETIC DEMONIC LEGION OF BROMLOCK, AND YOU HAVE MY WORD THAT YOU WILL BECOME ONE WITH YOUR BELOVED ONCE AGAIN! DON'T DISAPPOINT ME, MY CHILD!" Malebolgia announced. "I will not fail you, Malebolgia!" Marco replied respectfully. "Nor will I fail you...Melissa!" Marco thought inside of his head.

Frenzy continued to pout, until Malebolgia picked him up with his gigantic hand. "ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY ONLY CHANCES OF DEFEATING MY MORTAL ENEMY, YOU IMBECILE?!" Malebolgia roared. "Oh, come on! You really think that this kid is going to take your word? I'm telling you; he's grown soft just like Spawn did! I saw him; he's getting those lies into his head spewed out from Spawnie Boy's mouth! And those friends of his; they'll do anything to convert him! I'm telling you, he'll betray us!" Frenzy whimpered. "WELL FOR YOUR SAKE, YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THAT THEY DON'T! I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOU HOW YOU HANDLE THIS, BUT MAKE SURE THAT MARCO ROLAND DOES NOT SEE SPAWN OR ANY OTHER OF HIS ALLIES AGAIN! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Malebolgia snarled as he threw him out of Hell. "WAAAHHH!" Frenzy screamed as he flew out of sight. "HONESTLY...YOU CAN'T TRUST ANYONE TO ANYTHING YOU ASK ANYMORE! SHEESH..." Malebolgia grumbled.

Meanwhile; Spawn and the Smashers met together in the living room of the Smash Mansion. Spawn was still pretty shaken up after the fight with Marco, and everyone else felt the same way. "I still can't help but blame myself for what's happened to that boy! What do I do?" Spawn said sadly as he sat on a lounge chair wearily. "We can't give up, Raizo! We never quit on you, so we can't quit on him!" Yoshi proclaimed. "I don't know...he didn't look like he even wanted to be friends with us to begin with!" Sonic pointed out. "Yeah, why bother? If we find him again there's no telling what he'll do to us; he could very much kill us all the next chance he gets!" Link agreed. "We shouldn't jump to any conclusions just yet, Link! Maybe if we reasoned with him-" Samus began. "I've tried to reason with him, Samus. Over and over again, I've been trying to reason with him! He just won't listen!" Spawn said wearily. "Well then you should knock some sense into him then!" Yoshi suggested. "Violence shouldn't be the answer, Yoshi!" Michelle said as she touched his shoulder. "Yeah, that certainly worked out back at the auditorium!" Link snorted. Everyone else glared at him and his rude remark. "That was totally unnecessary of you, Link!" Samus snapped. "What?! You know it's the truth; I say just let him suffer!" Link retaliated. "That's not fair! He might not be the nicest guy around, but he's still one of us!" Peach cried. "No he is not! If he really was one of us, then he wouldn't act like such an asshole!" Sonic snapped. "Don't say that, Sonic!" Michelle said. "You know what? I agree with Sonic; if he's not going to let us help him, then _fuck_ him! Let him rot in Hell for all the evil he's done to us!" Zelda said bitterly.

Spawn got really angry as she said that; it was not only cold and cruel, but was just plain ignorant. "What did you just say?" Spawn demanded as he stood back up. "Oh, please! You just said it yourself; you've failed him, so why bother continuing to help him?" Zelda sneered. "Zelda, shut up! That's not fair; he can't help himself!" Samus cried angrily. "You think that Marco wants to put up with this, you fool? He's been in such pain and suffering that it's the only thing he knows! I didn't see you offer to help him out!" Spawn growled. "Actually, I DID! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HELP HIM OUT SINCE DAY ONE, BUT HE KEPT PUSHING ME AWAY!" Zelda shouted. "Zelda, calm down! There's no need to get upset!" Peach said firmly as she grabbed her shoulders. Zelda jerked herself away and got in Spawn's face. "While you were obviously brooding in the dark, me and my friends here had to put up with his abuse! If you really cared for us, you'd knock his block off! But do you care? No! You don't; you don't have any idea what it's like!" Zelda cried fiercely. "Zelda, stop it! He does too know! He's been doing his best to try and stop this, but it's not as easy for him as you think it is! Just leave him alone!" Yoshi shouted. "I'm not going to leave him alone until he makes up his mind; either he's with us or against us! Stop acting like an immature brat, Raizo!" Zelda screamed.

Finally losing her patience, Samus slapped Zelda across the face. "If anyone is being an immature brat, it's you! Marco's hurt us all! You're not the only one who's suffering here, so stop being a god damn drama queen!" Samus shouted. Zelda got really angry and punched Samus, soon causing both women to get into a fierce cat fight. But before the others could break them up, Master Hand appeared and slapped everyone away from each other. "THAT'S ENOUGH; ALL OF YOU! THIS IS SOMETHING THAT IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL NOW! GET A GRIP!" Master Hand commanded. Everyone just stood there in silence for several minutes, until finally Spawn spoke up. "You're wrong about that, Master Hand. I may still have a chance to fix this...but there is one thing I do agree with Zelda on. Words are pointless now; I'm going to have knock some sense into that boy, even if it means I have to kill him to get the point across!" Spawn said as he walked away. "Wait, what? Come on, Raizo! Don't be like that; you're not really going to kill him, are you?" Yoshi objected. "If it comes to that, then yes! Don't try and stop me!" Spawn retorted. Yoshi sighed as he took off after Spawn, while everyone else glared at Zelda. "See what you just did? I hope you're happy about this, you overcontrolling bitch!" Samus cried fiercely before stomping up the stairs. Everyone else except Link left Zelda alone, and the poor Hylian princess fell to her knees and cried. Link approached her and comforted her. "It's ok, Zelda. It's ok...I'm right here!" Link whispered as he rubbed her back. "Link...please hold me!" Zelda whined as she hugged him tightly. Link held her as tight as he could, not even caring that Zelda was reaching her hands into his pants. "Link...I'm frustrated; make me feel better!" Zelda demanded as she started peeling off her dress. "Well, now that we're alone...I guess we might as well!" Link teased as he grabbed her breasts and kissed her lips. Zelda giggled as she tore off her undies and peeled Link's clothes off; they soon made love on the living room floor.

Later that evening; Spawn and Yoshi were out on patrol through the city of Smashopolis. While they stood on a roof that overlooked the city, Yoshi sparked up a conversation. "Boy...I've never seen Zelda get that mad before! But then again, I wouldn't blame her! That bastard Marco said and did some pretty mean things to us lately!" Yoshi said. Spawn sighed as he shook his head. "You know...when I first came around here, I wasn't that different from Marco!" Spawn began. "Uh, you were a little different to be quite honest with you. I mean; you got mean occassionally, but you were actually very quiet and seclusive." Yoshi pointed out. "I know...but I just couldn't help but remember what it was like when I first got here. Now that I think about it; I'm really lucky to have made friends with you all. I just wish Marco would open his eyes and realize that we're his true friends here, and not those lying dirtbag demons!" Spawn said as he sat down on the edge of the roof. "I hear you; poor Marco must be miserable! I wonder what his life was like before he came here?" Yoshi said as he sat next to his friend. Spawn remembered seeing Marco Roland in the graveyard, visiting his family's graves. "Well...I think he must've had a good life. He had a loving family, a girlfriend, and a warm home. But that all must've changed when they were murdered!" Spawn explained. "It's not fair; having to lose your loved ones like that. I guess I could understand why he's doing this, now that I think about it!" Yoshi said seriously. "Yeah...Lord knows that I've been through it more times than I care to even think about, but it's a cruel reminder of-" Spawn said before he stopped.

Yoshi looked at him with concern as he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Yoshi asked. "Shit! We've got trouble; over there!" Spawn said as he stood up and pointed to a street. "What are you-" Yoshi began before he felt it. "Oh, great! Looks like we might have a bit of a tussle after all! Wanna check it out?" Yoshi said as he stood up. "You better believe it!" Spawn said as he jumped off the roof and free fell down to the streets. Yoshi jumped with him and soon landed on his feet next to Spawn in the streets. Spawn growled as he drew out his Agony Axe, while Yoshi clenched his fists. "They're here...I can feel it! They're close!" Spawn said as he stood up and tightly held his weapon. "I can feel it too! Where are they?" Yoshi said as he started walking slowly out into the streets. Spawn and Yoshi walked around, closely and carefully observing their environments. Finally, they stopped at an empty street corner near a dark alley. "Well...must be a false alarm!" Spawn said at last. "I don't know...something still isn't right here!" Yoshi warned. Suddenly, a whip grabbed Yoshi by the legs and made him fly up into the air. "WAUGH!" Yoshi cried out as he flew up and landed on his back. "What the hell? HEY!" Spawn cried as he felt the whip snag his legs and then made him flip over and land on his back. Spawn and Yoshi groaned as they struggled to stand back up, when suddenly two very sexual and sloven looking succubuses appeared from the shadows.

They were none other than the infamous Succabus Twins from the Demonic Legion; Hellora and Demigora. Hellora was wearing a red skin-tight jumpsuit, had white skin, had blood red lips, short blue hair, crimson eyes, and size C breasts. Demigora was wearing a blue skin tight jumpsuit, had tanned skin, had blood red lips, long red hair, violet eyes, and a pair of size D breasts. They giggled flirtatiously as they walked sexily towards their prey. "Hey, big boys! What are you doing out this late at night? Looking for trouble?" Hellora purred seductively. "Well you're in the right place and the right time! You wanna have some fun?" Demigora teased. Spawn and Yoshi got wide eyed with utter confusion and even a little disgust at the sight of such sloven figures. "Uh...what the hell are you two supposed to be?" Spawn managed to ask at last. "We're Hellora and Demigora, and we want to play with you!" Hellora purred as she reached out and touched Spawn's face with her hands. Spawn grimaced as he grabbed her hands and dragged her towards her, glaring into her eyes. "Nice try, you siren bitch! I know a demon when I smell one; who sent you here and what do you want with us?" Spawn growled. "Ouch! Be careful; I'm sensitive!" Hellora whined innocently. "I asked you a question, damn it! Who sent you here and why?!" Spawn shouted as he shook her. "Rai-er, Spawn! Don't kill her!" Yoshi cried before Demigora grabbed him. "Ooh, aren't you a handsome looking one? What's your name?" Demigora whispered in a horny voice.

Yoshi was blushing bright red, but suddenly got really defensive as he realized that the demonic presense was coming from these two women. He pushed himself away and glared at her. "Ok, now I see what's going on! You set us up to kill us, didn't you?!" Yoshi cried. Demigora laughed playfully at him. "My, what a bright child! It's such a shame I have to waste your pretty face!" Demigora said as she drew out a whip. "Oh, jeez! Spawn? I think we might have some trouble? Spawn...SPAWN!" Yoshi cried out in shock as he saw Hellora making out with him. Spawn was actually trying to get her to talk, but Hellora decided to play dirty and kiss him to distract him. It didn't work; Spawn tore her away from him and threw her into Demigora before standing next to Yoshi. "Well, it don't matter who sent you! What matters is that I'll crush you!" Spawn snarled as he drew out his Agony Axe and swung it around aggressively. "Fine! I've fucked other men who looked twice as more handsome than you, anyway!" Hellora snapped as she drew out a pair of deadly looking katana blades.

Soon, Spawn and Yoshi began to fight against the succabus twins. Spawn fought against Hellora, while Yoshi fought against Demigora. "You have 10 seconds to tell me who you're working for before I slash every limb off your body!" Spawn snarled as he parried with Hellora. "Ooh; I take back what I said earlier! You're even cuter when you're angry!" Hellora purred as she caught herself in a blade lock with Spawn. "You're not amusing me! TALK!" Spawn growled as he pressed down against her. "You'll never get me to talk...unless, you pay me of course? Do you prefer handjobs or blowjobs; or both?" Hellora replied with a sexy smile. Spawn looked really disgusted before he broke free of the blade lock and began hammering down at Hellora with his Agony Axe. He then grabbed Hellora and threw her against the wall with a brutal force, but he was very surprised to have her jump back up and laugh at him. "Wow! You're pretty good at this; now it's my turn!" Hellora cackled. "Oh, shit!" Spawn muttered. Yoshi wasn't doing too good either; Demigora kept on taunting him and messing around with him even as he fought violently against her. "So, you have any girlfriends? Do you fuck her on a regular basis?" Demigora sneered. "SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY GIRL LIKE THAT!" Yoshi shouted as he punched and kicked her savagely. Demigora laughed as she blocked his attacks and kept tripping Yoshi with her whip and kicked him away many times. "I could give you a lesson if you like, sweetheart! Here's lesson number one!" Demigora cried as she tackled Yoshi to the ground and pinned him by his wrists.

Yoshi cried out angrily as he tried to break free, but Demigora refused to let go. She giggled hornily as she bent down to his face, making Yoshi turn red with embarassment. "A girl loves it when you tell her what you think about her body. Let's try that, shall we?" Demigora whispered as she tore off her top and revealed her breasts. "Ugh...I've seen watermelons that looked tastier than those things!" Yoshi snapped. Demigora was furious at his remark and slapped the snot out of him. "Why you insensitive little prick!" Demigora raged as she grabbed him by the neck. "Here's my lesson to you! Don't mess with a man that's already been taken!" Yoshi sneered as he kicked Demigora away. She cried out as she crashed into a dumpster and Yoshi jumped back and readied himself for round two. Spawn continued to fight against Hellora, ignoring her wildly innappropriate comments and moves. "You wanna see something?" she teased as she tore off her top and bared her breasts. "Yech...I'd rather die, thank you!" Spawn snarled as he kicked her away. "How about this?" Hellora taunted as she teleported away and kicked Spawn in the back. Spawn cried out as he fell onto the ground and then Hellora jumped on his back and pinned his wrists behind. She was suprisingly strong for her size and Spawn found it hard to break free. She leaned towards his ear and giggled as she licked it. "I win...so you wanna know who sent me or not? Cuz if you do, you'll have to pay me!" Hellora whispered seductively. "I actually gotta better idea!" Spawn sneered.

Suddenly, he teleported away and then reappeared behind Hellora. He grabbed her by the neck, flew up into the air, and then smashed her back down with his feet pinning her chest to the ground; surging red energry throughout her entire body. Hellora screamed in agony as she felt her energy drained, and Demigora cried out in dismay as she saw her partner suffer. "NO! You monster!" Demigora cried as she charged towards Spawn. Spawn grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head against the wall before teleporting away and then reappearing with a powerful kick to the stomach; forcing Demigora flying into the wall and then crashing into a building. "Hmph! No bitch is going to get the better of me; now let's find out what you know!" Spawn sneered as he grabbed Hellora by the neck. "(GASP) No! Please spare me; I'll tell you anything you want!" Hellora begged. "Then tell me; who sent you here?" Spawn growled. Suddenly, Yoshi cried out as he sent flying into Spawn and sent them both crashing into another building. "OUCH! Yoshi, what the hell? I knew you were a ladies man, but come on!" Spawn groaned. "Haha! Very funny; that wasn't even me!" Yoshi retorted. Suddenly, Devilok appeared in his human form. "Naughty, naughty! It's not nice to pick on girls! You need to be punished!" Devilok sneered. "Yay! You're here to save us, Devilok. Those mean men tried to kill us!" Demigora whimpered as she crawled to him and hugged his legs. "Make those meanies pay for being such...meanies!" Hellora whined as she hugged him by the waist. "Oh, I will! I most certainly will; but first, I want to know why it is they're here!" Devilok sneered as he used dark magic to grab Spawn and Yoshi and held them in the air.

Spawn and Yoshi coughed and gagged as they were held in the air, but Spawn was able to talk. "I should be the one asking you; but then again, it looks like one of my answers was given when your bitches tried to kill us!" Spawn snapped. "Watch yourself, fool! I am no mere man; I am Devilok, the son of the mighty Bromlock!" Devilok warned. "Yeah...I've noticed! Seems to me that Marco's grown a vendetta against you, and I think I know the reason why!" Spawn strained. "Why you little-" Devilok growled. He never even got the chance to finish when a sharp pain was felt in his back and he was forced to drop Spawn and Yoshi. "Oof! That's gonna leave a mark!" Yoshi said as he rubbed his back. "Who dares to strike Devilok?!" the enraged demon thundered. Suddenly, a powerful set of red orbs sent Demigora and Hellora flying away before Deva hovered into the scene. "Devilok! I should've known that father would've sent you to try and kill Marco's friends!" Deva cried fiercely. "What the?! How does she know?" Spawn muttered as he stood back up. "Hey...I think she might know something that we don't!" Yoshi said as he stood back up. "You treacherous bitch! When father gets his hands on you-" Devilok growled. "You don't seem to get it, do you? I don't care what father does to you or me anymore...because he's planned on destroying us both since the beginning! Marco was meant to replace us both, but when he had a change of heart...he's made it his goal to kill us all one by one!" Deva cried. "Oh, so what? Who cares?! As long as he kills that whelp and then you, I can always convince him to spare his favorite son!" Devilok snarled. "Not if I kill you first! NOBODY IS GOING TO KILL ME, MARCO, OR ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN!" Deva shouted. And with that, another fierce battle was fought between them.

***Uh oh! This is getting pretty intense; what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out!***

**PS: Thanks to Yoshi 2.1 for helping me out; hope you've enjoyed this so far and I hope you favorite this! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this chapter, Deva reveals to Spawn and Yoshi of Marco's planned demise by a group called the Anti-Forces. Vowing to save Marco's life at all costs, Spawn and his allies soon set off to find him and hope and pray that he'll listen. But along the way, Deva begins to take a liking to Spawn...which soon leads up to something even Spawn wasn't expecting. Warning: Contains some brutal violence, harsh language, some demonic images, and a lemon scene with full nudity; viewer discretion is advised!***

Deva and Devilok fought against each other fiercely for several minutes, while Spawn and Yoshi watched in anticipation. With fierce speed and even more ferocious attacks, Deva quickly subdued her evil brother. "All right, all right! You win...now what do you want?" Devilok whined as he was forced onto his knees. "I want you out of my sight and away from me! And don't even think about coming within 10 feet of Marco or his friends; otherwise you'll have to answer to me!" Deva growled as she grabbed him by the collar. "Ok, ok! I give up...though, I don't think that my lady friends will agree to that!" Devilok sneered. Suddenly, Deva cried out as she was yanked away with a whip around her neck. Soon, the evil succabus twins Hellora and Demigora stood in front of Deva with angry looks on their faces. "Nobody gets away with hurting my precious!" Hellora cried fiercely. "Yeah; what she said!" Demigora added. Deva laughed mischiviously as she stood back up. "Oh, you think that your his favorites? Well...I suppose you won't mind asking him about all the other favorite succabi he's been sneaking around with, would you?" Deva sneered. "WHAT?!" Hellora and Demigora exclaimed in shock. Devilok suddenly looked really nervous. "Oh, shit!" he cursed. "Is this true?!" Hellora demanded as she approached him. "Have you been seeing other women behind our backs? I thought we were your favorites!" Demigora snapped. "What? Of course you're my favorites; my favorite favorites!" Devilok chuckled nervously. "Ask him about Seductress and Lilian; his most favorite favorites!" Deva said with an evil smile. Poor Devilok had every reason to be nervous with the enraged succubi towering over him and ready to beat him to a pulp. "So we're not good enough for you, huh?" Hellora screamed furiously. "We'll show you!" Demigora cried. Devilok took off screaming as he was chased by the angry succabi, leaving Spawn and Yoshi utterly confused with stupidface. "What...the hell...was that all about?" Spawn muttered. "Don't ask me; I have no idea!" Yoshi said just as dumbfounded.

Deva laughed mischieviously as she approached them, making them slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, I actually made all of that up. And they're probably figure that out by the time they're done beating him to a pulp. Serves him right for all the evil he's done, too!" Deva said with a sneaky smile. "So...who exactly are you again?" Spawn asked at last. "Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? My name is Deva, and I am at your service!" she said as she hugged Spawn tightly. "Oof! This is a little sudden, don't you think?" Spawn winced from the tight hug. Yoshi smirked at Spawn's timidness, but suddenly found himself being hugged to near death by her. "You two were awfully brave to go up against my evil brother; he's really powerful, and hardly anyone is able to go up against any one of his minions!" Deva said as she still hugged Yoshi. "Uh, well thank you...I guess?" Yoshi said nervously. "So what are your names?" Deva asked as she still held Yoshi tightly like a teddy bear. "I'm Yoshi...and that's Spawn!" Yoshi said as he tried to break away from her hug. "Yoshi and Spawn, huh? I like those names; they sound tough and cute!" Deva said as she finally let go of Yoshi. "Well, I'm flattered by your modesty. I really am...but can we really trust you? How do we know if you're not working as his double agent?" Yoshi said sternly. "Yeah; I want some proof that you're on our side and you have no plans of betraying us!" Spawn added as he crossed his arms. Deva suddenly grew really sad as she stepped back a little and faced them. "I'm on your side, you guys. I promise you; I won't betray you...and to be quite honest with you, I'd rather hang out with you than Devilok or father! I'd actually give anything just to stay away from Hell for the rest of my life!" Deva said with a sad voice.

Spawn uncrossed his arms and looked at her with suspicion; she seemed to mean what she just said, but he couldn't help but wonder why. "Why do you say that? What has your...brother or father ever done to you?" Spawn wondered. Deva looked at him with bitter tears flowing down her cheeks. "Devilok abuses me like you wouldn't even imagine. The last I checked, brothers and sisters were supposed to love each other. But he's so selfish and evil, that he doesn't care if he hurts me!" Deva said as she started to cry. "Well that's not very nice of him, is it?" Yoshi said as he approached her. Deva suddenly grew fierce as she stepped back. "You're telling me! You want to know what my brother has given me as a gift of his gratitude?" she said fiercely. Spawn and Yoshi were very confused, but were suddenly shocked that she tore off her shirt and revealed a horrible scar on chest that reached up to her left breast. "This is the only thing that my brother has ever given me! I hate him; and I'll continue to hate him until the day he dies!" Deva said angrily before she burst into tears. Spawn and Yoshi were not only sorry and compassionate for this poor succabus, but they were outraged that her own brother would want to hurt their own sister. "Don't you worry, Deva! We'll help you find him and make him pay for this." Yoshi proclaimed as he wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "But on one condition: You need to tell us everything you know about Marco Roland and what he's up to now!" Spawn added sternly.

Deva sighed as she was helped up, and Spawn gave her part of his cape to cover up her naked breasts. "Thanks...ok, here's what I've learned so far. My father took me up to this abandoned temple to meet up with this strange being who calls himself the Master. This Master and his Apprentice are part of a group called the Anti-Forces; a group of rogue demons and angels that kill and destroy for no real cause known but only to the Master himself. They're planning on leading Marco into a trap so that they can overtake him and bring him to the Master, who will in turn hand him over to my father to be punished. And by punished, I mean killed! I don't agree with this at all, and to be honest with you...I sorta, well you know...I-" Deva explained before she blushed. "You...love him?" Spawn asked in surprise. Deva blushed even brighter, but she nodded her head. "Yes; I've always sorta fancied him when he came into my life. The poor guy has been hurt by father's cruel minions; with Devilok included! I've made a promise that I intend to keep: I want to protect him and help him in any way I can. Maybe even help him see his family again, if possible. But in order to do that, I must destroy my heartless wretched brother! Will you help me?" Deva continued. Spawn sighed before he nodded his head. "Yes; we'll help you. But only because I trust that you mean to help this boy and not hurt him. Now...where exactly do you remember seeing or hearing about Marco's presense?" Spawn said. "I know of one place that he might be going to first; follow me!" Deva said as she took off.

As they slinked through the shadows, Deva smiled as she noticed Spawn looking at her. "Oh, he thinks I'm attractive! I'm gonna have to give him a little present a little later!" Deva thought with a seductive smile. "Wow...for a demon, she's actually pretty cute. Wait, what am I saying?! I don't have time for this sort of thing!" Spawn thought. Yoshi noticed this and started to laugh. "Hey, Raizo? You thinking about her; she's awfully cute, isn't she?" Yoshi teased. "Fuck you!" Spawn snarled as he slipped away from him. "You can run away from your feelings, but you can't hide them lover boy!" Yoshi cried playfully. "Shut up!" Spawn snapped as he threw a trash can at him. Yoshi laughed as he dodged the thrown projectile and continued to chase after him. Finally, they arrived at their destination...but Spawn and Yoshi were very surprised by the exact place that they had arrived at. "What? Smash Mansion?! But why here?" Spawn exclaimed. "Marco told me personally that he has a place of refuge that he likes to hide in when he wants to be alone. I've been keeping my eye on him for a while, but he never knew that I found out that this was the place he liked to stay in. Not that I blame him; it's a really nice place." Deva said as she suddenly sprouted wings and flew up towards the roof. Spawn used his chains to grapple onto the roof and pulled himself up, while Yoshi just merely jumped up to the roof. "It seems to have everything here; comfy bedrooms, friendly service, good food, and really cute guys and girls!" Deva explained. "Guys and girls? Wait...you're not-" Yoshi began.

Deva turned around with a very seductive smile on her face. "So what if I am? In fact, I think you two are on the top of my list for boys!" Deva said with a flirtatious giggle. Spawn and Yoshi got wide eyed as she said that. "Uh...ok, then. Moving on!" Spawn said after an awkward moment of silence. "Yes...please!" Yoshi said as he blushed. "I could probably do you both if I wanted to!" Deva giggled naughtily. Yoshi was really shocked when she said that, but Spawn was getting really mad. "I SAID MOVING ON! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Spawn shouted impatiently. Deva was a little shaken up by his hostility, but chose not to make a big deal about it. "Sorry about that...I can't help myself sometimes. I'll try to be good, ok? I might not look good, but I'm not really a bad girl!" Deva said sadly. Yoshi exchanged a look at Spawn, who merely just glared back. "Well...we better see if your other friends are ok; never know if any of Devilok's minions have reached them. Come on!" Deva said as she opened up the window and slipped down into the sun room. Spawn and Yoshi soon slipped down with her, and they soon snuck through the hallways before they approached the living room. But as they approached the living room, they were all a bit surprised to find Link and Zelda fast asleep together on the couch without any clothes on. "Aww...how cute; look at how adorable they are!" Deva said with sparkly eyes. "Ugh...they better have cleaned the couch before they decided to sleep there!" Spawn grumbled. Yoshi was now the one getting really mad. "Dude...knock it off; there's no need to be such a jerk!" Yoshi scolded. "Shh...you'll wake them up! Come on, let's keep going!" Deva shushed as she tiptoed past them.

Spawn and Yoshi continued to follow Deva throughout the Smash Mansion, until they all finally reached a spare room next to Master Hand's office. "Whoa...I never knew that door was there before. I wonder what's inside?" Yoshi wondered. "Let's find out and see!" Deva said as she opened up the door. Spawn and Yoshi were a little surprised to see that the spare room had a mattress with a lamp and a picture of Marco with his family. "So he's been staying here this whole time? But why here; he could've had a nicer room to himself than this!" Spawn exclaimed. "He's been too depressed and sad to even think about anything else, Spawn. You have to realize the amount of pain and lonliness he's carrying on his soul; I'm sure you can relate to that!" Deva said gravely. Spawn grew grim as she said that. "How did you know?" Spawn demanded. "Because...my father talks about you all the time. He says that you're one of the very few Hellspawns who have ever been able to resist and fight back against Malebolgia; you're like his hero!" Deva replied. Spawn felt a bit disturbed as she said that, but chose not to show it. "So, what about me? Does he say anything about me?" Yoshi teased. "Uh...no, not really. In fact; he doesn't know that you or any of these Super Smash Bros exist. Either that, or he doesn't really care!" Deva explained. "Well I never! Just when I thought that I was something special!" Yoshi pouted playfully. "You're special all right!" Spawn grumbled. "So...now what do we do? If he's not here, then what's our next step?" Yoshi asked. "Wait a second...you have no damn idea where the hell he is, do you?!" Spawn growled.

Deva looked really upset as he said that, but she and Yoshi were both shocked by Spawn's next move. With a cry of fury, Spawn grabbed Deva by the neck and slammed her against the wall; tightly holding her against it as he glared into her eyes. "What the fuck kind of a sick game is this you're playing?! What the hell do you want from us; because if this is a joke, it's not funny! And I know what funny is; because I live with a bunch of clowns! So start talking if you value your life!" Spawn roared. "Raizo, stop it! She did the best she could; let her go!" Yoshi cried. "Please don't hurt me...I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you much! But I can't tell you everything because-" Deva whimpered. "Because what? You're afraid that daddy is gonna kill me?! I've got news for you, girl! There's only one thing scarier than me: Making _me_ mad! Lie to me some more and see what happens!" Spawn growled. "Damn it, Raizo! Put her down or I'll make you put her down!" Yoshi cried angrily. "You think that I won't hurt you? Because I will if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on here! Is this just some wild goose chase that you're sending us on or are you really not sure what's going on here? You tell me now or else!" Spawn threatened. Yoshi finally lost it; with brute strength, he punched Spawn and forced him against the other side of the room and made Deva drop on her rear on the floor. Before Spawn had time to react, Yoshi grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, glaring into his eyes. "I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE RAIZO! IT'S ALWAYS GOT TO BE SOMETHING; YOU'RE MAD AT ME AND MY FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU DON'T APPROVE OF OUR LIFESTYLE, OR YOU'RE MAD AT SOMEONE ELSE BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THEM AND WANT TO TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON THEM! YOU LISTEN TO ME AND HEAR ME WELL! IF I EVER CATCH YOU BEING MEAN TO SOMEONE ELSE FOR NO GOOD REASON AT ALL, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! STOP BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE AND TRY TO UNDERSTAND SOMEONE ELSE'S FEELINGS FOR A CHANGE!" Yoshi screamed furiously.

Spawn was really surprised by Yoshi's outburst and just stared at him, until Yoshi finally let go of him. Yoshi realized what he had done and sighed heavily as he turned away from Spawn in shame. "Raizo...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I swear! I was just so mad that I couldn't control myself. Please...forgive me!" Yoshi said softly. "Yoshi..." Spawn said as he stood back up. Yoshi turned around and looked at him with tears in his eyes. "You're right; I've been acting up a lot lately, and I'm sorry. I should be more understanding and compassionate than I have been, and I've been mean to you and everyone else. I'm sorry!" Spawn said carefully. "Oh, Raizo. I'm sorry too! Come here, you big lug!" Yoshi cried as he hugged his best friend. Deva was really touched by this and started to cry silently. "Come on, Yoshi! Let's go find out what else we can." Spawn said as he let go. "Actually, I think we better call it a night...we'll continue this in the morning." Yoshi said as he sniffled. "Maybe that's a good idea; I could really use some sleep right about now." Spawn said as he walked away to the door. "Yeah; poor Michelle is probably wondering where the hell I am right now." Yoshi said as he yawned. Deva stood back up and walked out of the room in silence, catching the attention of Spawn. "I'll see you in the morning, Raizo. Good night!" Yoshi said as he walked out of the room and headed for his room. "Yeah...I'll see you too." Spawn said as he walked after Deva.

Spawn walked after Deva, who proceeded to walk over towards an outdoor deck and leaned against the edge of a fence. Deva sighed dreamily as she overlooked the view of a night forest. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Deva asked casually. "Uh...yeah, it's very beautiful." Spawn replied in a confused tone. "You know something? That was really sweet of you; to admit your mistakes and make up with your friend like that. I'd die to see at least 10 more Hellspawns do something like that! What's a Hellspawn like you doing here with these people, anyway?" Deva said as she stood up and turned around to face him while leaning back against the deck. "Well...what's a demon like yourself doing out here, helping me and Yoshi for? Why'd you leave your father anyway?" Spawn challenged. Deva sighed as she shook her head and sighed. "If I tell you...you have to promise not to tell anyone else, ok?" Deva said. "Only if you promise not to tell anyone else about my secrets!" Spawn replied teasingly. Deva giggled before she sighed in defeat. "Ok, then. So...where to begin? I was a good girl who lived a normal life with a loving family; this was when I was human, of course. But one day, I was invited by a group of my friends to a party...even though my parents didn't want me to go." Deva began. "Hmm...I see where this is going." Spawn said as he walked up to her and leaned back against the deck next to her. "Yeah; my parents were actually a couple of religious freaks. All things that weren't godly were evil, they always said. Well...one day, I couldn't take it anymore. So I ran away from home and decided to stay with my friends. My friends were like me; they were always interested in spiritual stuff and magic and all that. But one day; when one of my friends brought a book out to share magic spells with, an evil demon was released and cast a curse on all of us." Deva explained before she started tearing up.

Spawn remembered having a special friend who struggled with the occult before he turned her to Jesus, so he could understand how Deva felt. He touched her shoulder, but was a little surprised when Deva grabbed him and hugged him tightly for comfort. "The demon specifically told me that I was going to die a horrifying death, and that my curse would to be the newly reborn demon daughter to a horrible monster. And guess what? After I died in a fire that was set up from the book, I woke up in hell...and guess who welcomed me as his new daughter?" Deva wept as she buried her face into Spawn's chest. Spawn was really surprised to hear this; the demon who cursed her was now her father? "I've spent many nights wishing that I never attended that stupid party and I kept wishing I listened to my parents. But I'm too late; I'll never be able to change!" Deva sobbed. Spawn gently caressed her hair and hugged her. "But you already have, Deva. You've changed a lot over these years, haven't you? Look at you now; you feel compassion for others when even your brother and father condenm you for that. You've chosen to help us and you feel that there's more to life than pain, misery, and death!" Spawn said softly. Deva looked up into his eyes with sparkling passion. "Do you really mean that?" she asked with a quavering lip. "I do, Deva! I really do mean it; you're a very beautiful young lady who's gone through a lot, and you shouldn't let anyone or anything stop you." Spawn proclaimed. Deva smiled sweetly as she hugged him again and then broke free. But as she did that, she continued to look at him as if inspecting him. "Strange...you actually do remind me of him a little bit." Deva said to herself out loud. "What? I mean, who do I remind you of?" Spawn wondered.

Deva got closer to him and cupped her hands on his face. "You remind me of Marco Roland; he was one of the very few Hellspawns who actually cared for me and looked out for me!" Deva whispered passionately. Spawn couldn't decide how to react to that, but he never even got a chance to think when Deva kissed him. Spawn cried out in dismay as he felt Deva's lips pressing against the spot where his lips would be before he finally broke himself free of her grasp. "What are you doing?!" Spawn gasped. Deva looked at him with mixed emotions; did she go too far? "I'm sorry...was that too sudden?" Deva asked at last. Spawn stood there breathing nervously before he finally calmed down. "Deva...if you wanted to kiss me, then you have to do it in my real form!" Spawn said trying to sound calm. Deva looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Deva wondered. Spawn sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Close your eyes for a minute, please." Spawn said at last. "Uh, ok!" Deva said as she closed her eyes. Spawn took a deep breath and sighed as he concentrated on becoming human. He was finally able to turn himself human after a long moment of releasing his Necroplasm from his body. "Ok...open up; you can look now!" Raizo instructed. Deva did open her eyes and was greatly surprised to find an attractive human male standing there facing her.

Raizo tried to chuckle, but was a little too nervous. He was honestly a bit nervous about doing this, but was in for surprise when Deva started giggling and blushing. "Oh, wow! You do look a lot cuter in this form! I guess that answers my question, then!" she said as she tried her best to look him in the eye. "Wait, what do you mean? Is there something wrong?" Raizo asked. "Um, you don't wear anything underneath of that stuff...do you?" Deva asked as she blushed. "Wait, what?! OH SHIT!" Raizo exclaimed in shock as he realized that he was naked. He covered his sacred areas, but Deva giggled at him as she walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Damn it; I'm still not getting this right! I've been trying to transform back into my human form at night, but for some reason this keeps happening!" Raizo grumbled. "Aw, who cares? We're both gonna get naked anyway!" Deva teased. "Wait, what?" Raizo asked. Suddenly, Deva stepped back and stripped off her clothes; making Raizo's jaw drop as she bared her nude body. "Ooh...you look like you're enjoying what you're seeing, aren't you big boy? Your friend seems happy to see me!" Deva giggled as she pointed to Raizo's hardening manhood. Raizo felt really embarassed, but soon relaxed as Deva approached him once again and hugged him. "Mmm...I've been looking forward to this for a while. I'll try not to disappoint you." Deva whispered. "Oh, Deva! Don't be that way; you're beautiful no matter what!" Raizo said softly. "Oh! You're so sweet and modest; come here, you!" Deva cried passionately as she kissed his lips fiercely.

They both French kissed each other passionately for several minutes; hungrily dwelling their tongues inside of each other's mouths. Finally, they both retreated and gasped feverishly as they held each other's faces. "Wow...that was incredible!" Deva marveled. "Yes, it was! You're very good at this!" Raizo gasped. "Thank you...so are you!" Deva whispered before she kissed his lips again. She kissed and kissed him before she finally started to caress his chest with her fingers; slowly crawling her way down to his penis. "Oh, wow! Already so hard and stiff; I think I'm gonna have some fun with this bad boy!" Deva cried out playfully as she jerked off his 10 inch penis. Raizo cried out and groaned as he received a handjob from Deva. "Ooh, you like that? You like that? How about this?" Deva teased as she began to lick and suck on it like a popcicle. Raizo moaned as he felt Deva give him a nice, passionate blowjob; one that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Oh, Deva! That feels so good! Don't stop; please!" Raizo moaned. "I won't, don't worry!" Deva giggled with her mouthful. She began to gently squeeze his testicals while sucking on his penis harder and harder, driving Raizo insane. "Oh, man! That's great; you're so good! Don't stop!" Raizo moaned. "Don't you know that "stop" isn't in my vocabulary?" Deva teased as she took a breather from sucking his cock. She then decided to treat Raizo by giving him a tit fuck with her size D breasts; making Raizo moan even louder in pleasure. "Oh, Deva! That feels so good!" Raizo cried as he grabbed her head. "Oh! Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this!" Deva cooed as she started to lick and suck his cock again while fapping her breasts.

Finally after about 20 more minutes, Raizo came all over Deva. "GAH! DEVA, I'M CUMMING!" Raizo shouted. Deva cried out in ecstasy as her face was coated in a mask of gooey semen that dripped all over her breasts. "Oh, Raizo! That's incredible; still not empty?! It's all over me! God, I feel like a cake!" Deva moaned as Raizo continued to cum all over her. Raizo finally emptied the last of his cum all over Deva's face, and she smiled in a demented fashion as she stood back up. From her face to her tummy, she was covered in cum. "Oh my God! Raizo...it's so thick and gooey; mmm! You taste so good, too! It's like honey! How do you do this?" Deva wondered as she licked and slurped herself clean of his semen. "I still don't know, to be honest with you. Are you sure you're not offended?" Raizo asked cautiously. Deva giggled hornily as she suddenly jumped onto him and forced them both to lie down on an outdoor couch. "I'd be offended if you stopped! Now make me feel good, too!" Deva demanded in a sexy voice. Raizo smirked as he grabbed her breasts and played with them to his full enjoyment. Deva squealed and giggled as Raizo bounced, squished, jiggled, and even sucked her breasts for 10 minutes. "Oh, Raizo! You're so amazing! I don't want you to stop!" Deva cried out in a horny voice. "Oh, I wasn't even planning on that! Lay down and I'll show you what I can really do!" Raizo smirked. Deva did as she was told and Raizo soon started to lick her pussy, making her clutch the cushions of the couch and moan loudly in pleasure. "Oh! OH! OHHH! Raizo, that feels so good! Keep going; lick my pussy harder!" Deva demanded as her eyes rolled back.

Raizo did not stop; he kept on licking her until he reached her clitoris and continued to lick her. "AH! RAIZO, I'M CUMMING!" Deva screamed as she shot a huge stream of woman juices all over Raizo. "Oh, wow! You had a lot in you, didn't you?" Raizo chuckled as he licked his hand clean. "I made you all messy! Come here and I'll clean you off!" Deva said as she grabbed him. They licked each other's faces clean of cum before they decided to go for it; sexual intercourse. "You ready, Deva?" Raizo asked as he sat above her midsection. "Go for it, baby! Fuck me hard and long; don't stop!" Deva demanded as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Not until you say so!" Raizo smirked as he thrust his long, hard cock into her tight and wet pussy. Deva cried out in pain as Raizo stuck himself in, but it soon turned to pleasure as she bucked her hips into his penis and he pounded away. "Oh, Raizo! I'm so horny...fuck me! Fuck me now!" Deva whimpered as she began moving along with him. "Man! You're so tight and wet, Deva!" Raizo grunted as he fucked her harder. They continued to have sex for about 3 hours, until finally one of them gave way and reached climax. "RAIZO! I'm gonna cum!" Deva squealed. "Me too! Let's cum together, Deva!" Raizo grunted. "RAIZO! AAAAAHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Deva screamed as she came. Raizo shouted as he pumped a huge load into Deva's womb, spilling some of it out of her pussy and spraying the rest of it all over her face and breasts. "Oh, Raizo! You're an animal...but you're so good! Mmm; tastes even better after intercourse! Oh, God!" Deva moaned as she was painted white with cum. Finally, Raizo emptied himself and helped Deva lick herself clean before they passed out. But a few more hours later, they both woke up in a bed together. "Huh, what happened? How'd we get here?" Deva asked in confusion. Raizo smiled as he had an idea how. "Thanks, Yoshi!" Raizo thought. He cupped his hands on her face and kissed her lips before he fell asleep. Deva smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and slept in peace; she never thought she be this happy ever again.

***Aw, isn't that sweet? A personal note to Yoshi 2.1, sorry if I used your OC in a lemon. I hope that's ok; it's all part of the story anyway. Stay tuned for more bloody action, coming your way soon!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this action packed chapter, Raizo and his friends begin to learn more and more about the Apprentice's role in an upcoming battle between the demonic forces of Malebolgia and Bromlock. Also, another familiar OC villain of mine makes a special appearance in this chapter. Warning: Contains some bloody violence, harsh language, and sexual content; viewer discretion is advised!***

The next day, Raizo and Deva woke up feeling tired but happy. As they arrived at the breakfast table, Yoshi and several other Smashers were already awake and waiting for them. "Hey, lovebirds. You have a good time last night?" Yoshi teased. "Yoshi!" the other Smashers exclaimed. Raizo and Deva blushed, but sat down together at the table. "You could say that, Yoshi." Raizo smirked. "I wouldn't be teasing him too much, Yoshi. Because sooner or later, I might be going after you too!" Deva teased.

*Yoshi's face: O.O*

Yoshi was beyond embarrassed by her suggestive comment, but Michelle was really pissed off. "Excuse me?" Michelle demanded angrily. Deva burst into uncontrollable giggling, while the other Smashers just gawked at the new girl. "She's got a way with words, doesn't she?" Raizo laughed. "Uh, to say the least...who are you exactly?" Samus asked with a red face. "My name is Deva...and I think I'm going to enjoy being around here for a while. Who knows? Maybe I'll even become a new family member here with you guys." Deva said with a sweet smile. "Well, I don't think I'm going to object to that!" Sonic said with a snicker. "Sonic!" Zelda snapped. "Oh, that's quite all right. I'll be sure that everyone gets a turn!" Deva giggled naughtily.

*Everyone else's faces: O_O*

Raizo sighed as he sat in Deva's lap, who started giggling even more out of control. "Ahem! Don't you think you should be focusing more on where your brother and father might be, Deva?" Raizo said in a stern voice. "Oh! Of course; business before pleasure, right?" Deva laughed with embarrassment. "_Oh my God! What a ditzy slut; what does Raizo see in that girl?!_" Samus thought angrily. "_Wow...she's hot! Damn, she looks even hotter than Morrigan Aensland. I'm calling first dibs on her the first chance I get!_" Sonic thought with a sneaky grin. "Ok, all the sexual jokes set aside...how are things with you guys?" Yoshi said at last. "Fine, thank you for asking." Deva replied. "No, I meant with your brother and father." Yoshi snapped. "Oh...right. Well the last thing I remember before I fought with my brother was overhearing father's plans of using some kind of undercover agent to learn the strengths and weaknesses of our enemies...meaning you guys." Deva began more seriously.

Everyone was starting to get into what she was saying, when suddenly Flare Watterson came into the room with a worried look on his face. "Uh, guys? I think we might have some trouble!" he announced. "What? What do you mean by that? What kind of trouble, Flare?" Sonic wondered. "Uh, I was going to use the bathroom. You know, cuz I've got a bladder infection. Well, when I went to pee...I overheard some strange things!" Flare explained nervously. "What kind of things, kid? This might be important!" Snake said sternly. Flare gulped as he approached the group. "Well, I overheard The Apprentice speaking with some guys in black coats and shady sunglasses. He said that he hoped that this business better be done right or something like that. I was too scared to hear anymore, so I ran off!" Flare said.

Raizo grew very grim as he stood up. "Son of a bitch! The Apprentice must've been working with the Mafia under our noses this whole time; what the hell is he up to now?" Raizo cried. "The only other thing I heard was that they're planning on meeting some guy named Blondyke at a diner later this afternoon. I think the place is called the _Cocktail Island_. What do you think the Apprentice is going to do, guys?" Flare explained nervously. "I'm not sure...but we're about to find out!" Raizo said gravely. Pretty soon, Raizo and the Smashers took off.

Later at the _Cocktail Island_ diner, the Apprentice arrived at a table booth where Blondyke was sitting at with several other Blackcoat Gangsters. Blondyke was wearing a closed double breasted black coat with a red tie. His hair was neatly combed and he had just recently visited the barber shop. "Ok, stranger. Sit down and make this quick...make me an offer I won't refuse!" Blondyke demanded in his infamous Brooklyn accent. "Gladly. I need weapons; lots of them. Word on the street is that you know where to get the best kinds of weapons. And quite frankly, I'm going to need the best weapons you've got for what I'm about to do. I'll be more than happy to pay you in full cash for whatever it is you may have. All I ask is to remain anonymous." The Apprentice explained.

Blondyke sighed as he leaned forward. "What kind of weapons did you have in mind? Guns, bombs, or what? I need specifics...and I can only get them from certain black marketeers at a certain time." Blondyke said softly. "I'll tell you what I need; weapons that would prevent your businesses from being overtaken by enemies you couldn't possibly imagine. Now where can I find these...black marketeers?" the Apprentice replied impatiently. Blondyke sighed impatiently as he sat back. "I can see you're a man who takes his business seriously. I take mine seriously as well, but I'm starting to wonder if this is even worth my time!" Blondyke said now getting angry. The Apprentice himself was starting to lose patience, but he knew he had to keep this smooth. "Ok. Picture this; your businesses will be wiped out of the face of the earth, and your role as Don will mean nothing once these enemies destroy all that you worked so hard for to gain. I can help you stop them...but I will need your full cooperation to do so. Get the picture?" the Apprentice said firmly.

Blondyke smirked as he sat back against his booth. "Ok. Now I see where this is going! You think you can intimidate me? Think again! It took me years to get to where I'm at right now...but it'll only take me two fucking seconds to kill you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for insulting me and I'll consider letting you live." Blondyke sneered. His Blackcoat thugs aimed guns at the Apprentice, who surprisingly didn't even flinch. "Well...I could do this!" the Apprentice smirked back as he removed his cape and revealed a bomb strapped to his back. Several people cried out in horror as they either ducked or ran away. "Holy shit! He's wired, boss! He's got a bomb!" one of the Blackcoats exclaimed.

Blondyke started to laugh as he motioned his men to stand down. "All right...now you've got my attention. What do you want? I've got contacts who smuggle in some of the best automatic assault rifles you could get your hands on, and I've got friends who could build a bomb from scratch. Name your price!" Blondyke said with an evil smile. "$10, 000 for all the assault rifles you can get. And $15, 000 for all the bombs that you can carry in your pockets. Deliver them to me at the old abandoned church around Midtown by midnight. I'll have the money ready...and you better be ready too!" the Apprentice replied before he threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared. "What? That's $25,000 worth of guns and bombs! But why?!" one of the Blackcoats exclaimed. "It don't matter. What matters is that we better have those guns and bombs over at the church by midnight. Come on, fellas. We better get busy!" Blondyke said as he got up from his seat.

But just as they left, Blondyke was confronted by Raizo and the other Smashers. "Uh oh...looks like we've got trouble already!" Blondyke muttered. "Hey, beat it! This is our turf! What do you want?!" one of the Blackcoats snapped. "I'd like to speak with your boss, that's what I want!" Raizo retorted. "Well too fucking bad! We're busy here, so get lost!" another Blackcoat sneered as he pushed Raizo away. "Hey! Watch it buddy or you'll be in big trouble!" Yoshi warned. "Whoa, what the hell is that thing? He looks like a giant gecko or something!" a Blackcoat snickered. "Hey...they all look like circus freaks. Hey, you guys missed the bus; it left about an hour ago for the 2:00 show!" another Blackcoat chortled. The other Blackcoats howled with laughter.

Raizo was about to blow a fuse, but Deva decided to try and improvise. "I've got this, guys. Watch this!" Deva said. She walked up slowly towards Blondyke, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. This earned some whistles and hoots from the other Blackcoats, though Blondyke looked absolutely disgusted. "What the hell do you want?" Blondyke demanded. "Hey, big boy. Am I dreaming, or are you the only handsome stud here in this group of men here?" Deva said in a sexy voice. Raizo groaned as he palmed his face, while the Smashers just stood there with stupidface. "Ha, ha! Very freaking funny...I ain't interested in whatever it is you're selling. So beat it!" Blondyke growled. "Ooh, you're a bad boy! I like bad boys...they're much cuter when they're frustrated." Deva said with a naughty giggle. Blondyke was many things, but he wasn't really that much of a ladies man. "Look...you're a pretty woman, I'll give you that. But I meant what I said when I say...you better take off before I turn that pretty face of yours into a target and shoot you full of holes!" Blondyke snarled.

This shocked a few of the others present, but Deva's response was twice as shocking. "Ooh! You're _way_ more cuter when you get tough. I could only imagine the looks on the Redcoat's faces when you find out that they took over your warehouses." Deva said with a horny giggle. Blondyke was beyond furious when she said that. "WHAT?! The Redcoats did what?!" Blondyke roared. "Tell you what, honey. You tell me what it is that I want to hear...and then maybe I'll tell you what it is those mean old Redcoats are doing to your warehouses!" Deva suggested as she started dancing slowly and provocatively.

Blondyke sighed heavily in impatience, but finally gave up. "Boys? Keep your eyes on these freaks. I gotta talk business with, uh...I didn't get your name!" Blondyke announced. "Deva. Call me Deva, sweetheart!" Deva replied as she touched his chest in a sensual manner. Blondyke was highly flattered, but did not show it. "All right...let's just go." Blondyke grumbled as he took off with Deva back to the diner As they walked, Deva wrapped her arm around his shoulder and practically glued herself to his side. The other Blackcoats just stood there staring in disbelief, though the Smashers were just as stunned. "Damn! Boss is so lucky; what I wouldn't give to get me some of that pussy right now!" one of the Blackcoats muttered. "Hey! Watch it; there are ladies present here!" another snapped. "Aw man...he _is_ lucky!" Sonic muttered. "Sonic, shut up!" Samus growled as she slapped his shoulder. Raizo could only sigh as he shook his head. "Deva, don't fail me now!" Raizo whispered.

About 20 minutes later, Blondyke walked out with Deva by her side...and by side, I mean about 10 feet away. "Hey, boss. So uh...how'd it go?" one of the Blackcoats asked out loud. Blondyke glared at him to shut him up. As Deva approached her friends, they all looked at her with bewilderment on their faces. "What did you do, Deva?" Yoshi wondered. "I'll tell you later." Deva replied with a seductive whisper. "All right, so if I keep my end of the bargain...you'll keep yours, right?" Blondyke said snappishly. "But of course, sweetie! I always keep my promises!" Deva replied as she blew him a kiss. Blondyke shuddered a bit before he walked off with his Blackcoat thugs.

Deva burst into uncontrollable laughter as she walked away with the other Smashers. "Deva! What did you do?!" Raizo demanded. "Oh, you know...I gave him a little offer he couldn't refuse!" Deva replied with a sneaky smile. "What do you mean by that? Did you actually-" Samus began. Deva approached her and whispered something in her ear, and Samus's eyes widened before her mouth was agape. "Deva! You are a bad girl; you actually did that?!" Samus exclaimed. "Mm-hmm! I sure did...and it works everytime!" Deva said with a giggle. "Wait, what did you do?" Zelda wondered. "Yeah, don't leave us hanging!" Peach added. "What did you do?" Michelle demanded. "Come here!" Deva said as she motioned them to come forth. Deva whispered something to Michelle, Peach, and Zelda. They had the same reaction as Samus. "Oh! Deva, you _are_ a bad girl!" Peach gasped as she blushed. "You're evil! You are so mean and evil...but did it really work?" Zelda said with a laugh of disbelief. "It's like I said...it works everytime!" Deva laughed.

The other girls burst into giggling, while the guys were just plain confused. "Anybody else have a clue what they're going on about?" Link asked out loud. "I actually kinda don't want to know!" Snake admitted. "I bet I have an idea!" Sonic smirked. "Dude, don't!" Yoshi growled. "Well...as long as it gets us closer to the Apprentice, I'm happy!" Raizo said. As they took off, Blondyke gave his boys his own account of what happened between him and Deva. "Hey, boss? Not that I'm snooping or anything like that...but me and the boys were just wondering what went on with you and that babe." one of the Blackcoats wondered. Blondyke turned around looking red with both fury and embarrassment. "If I tell you guys, you had better keep this to yourselves. Because if I find out that any of you breathed a word of this, you're dead!" Blondyke growled.

He brought them all over to a circle and whispered what happened, and the other Blackcoats were completely stunned by what they were told. "Oh! Man, that is so fucked up!" one of them exclaimed. "Shit...that is so wrong! I'm really sorry, boss!" another added. "That sounds really painful and humiliating!" a third admitted. "Don't worry, boss! We'll keep quiet about this." a fourth said. "You better! Because if you don't, then you're fucking dead! Now let's get the hell outta here!" Blondyke snarled. As they left, a few of the other Blackcoats had to suppress their laughter. "Oh, man! If the other families found out about this, boss would be the laughing stock of the century!" one of the Blackcoats giggled. "Yeah...I'd probably crawl inside of a hole and hide there for the rest of my life if that happened to me!" another joked. "But seriously, don't tell nobody. Boss will kill us if we say a word about this to anyone!" a third hissed.

Later that night, Raizo transformed into Spawn and waited on the rooftop of the church in Midtown with Deva and Yoshi. "It's getting late. Are you sure the Apprentice will be here?" Spawn said getting impatient. "Blondyke said he would be here. Just be patient, all right?" Deva replied with a naughty smile. "Seriously...what did you do to him?" Yoshi wondered. Deva whispered something in Yoshi's ear, and Yoshi looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "DUDE! That is so messed up! Oh, thank God that it wasn't me!" Yoshi exclaimed in shock. "Oh, I'd never do that to you. Not unless you paid me to!" Deva whispered.

*Yoshi's face: (-_-)lll*

Spawn looked to them and shook his head as he sighed. "You know what? I don't really want to know what you did, ok? Besides...we have important business to attend to." Spawn said sternly. "Oh, ok. If you say so." Deva muttered. They walked over towards the edge of the church. They were relieved to find that the delivery trucks arrived at the church just as expected. "There they are; just like he said they would be. My God, look at those weapons!" Deva whispered as she pointed towards the crates full of powerful assault weapons. There were M4 Assault Rifles with attached grenade launchers, fully Automatic Glock Pistols, boxes of Frag Grenades and Flash Grenades, M2 Flamethrowers, RPG-7 Grenade Launchers, Browning M1919A6 Machineguns, Uzis, and several crates full of dynamite. "Shit! That's enough weaponry to start a fucking war; what in the hell is he up to?" Spawn muttered.

The Apprentice approached one of the Blackcoats, who was apparently the spokesperson for Blondyke. "Ok. We got your guns and bombs...now pay up!" the Blackcoat snapped. "Wait...what's inside of that truck?" the Apprentice wondered. "Oh, well...this is a brand new toy we got just this week. Show him, Jimmy!" the Blackcoat replied. The black marketeer removed a blanket and unveiled the deadly weapon; it was an M1917-A1 Machinegun. "Oh my God!" Yoshi whispered. "This bad boy could wipe out an entire fucking army! Now don't be causing too much trouble now, you hear?" the black marketeer joked. "Ok, you got all the guns. Now pay up!" the Blackcoat snapped. "Of course! But first, come here." the Apprentice beckoned.

The Blackcoat approached the Apprentice begrudgingly, when suddenly he cried out in pain as he was grabbed by him in a tight embrace. Spawn, Deva, and Yoshi gasped in horror as they saw the Apprentice had stabbed him in the heart with a deadly looking sword. "What the hell, man?! This ain't how we do business!" the black marketeer cried. "On the contrary, fool. This _is_ business!" the Apprentice sneered. Before the black marketeer could even speak another word, he was shot many times by powerful magnum bullets and fell down to the ground dead. Suddenly, an evil and scary looking cowboy approached the Apprentice. He wore a heavy brown leather jacket along with some black leather pants and cowboy boots made out of snake skin. He even had a belt with a buckle in the shape of a skull.

Spawn gasped as he realized that he was a Hellspawn. "Oh my God! That's a Hellspawn, but I don't know who he is!" Spawn exclaimed. "Wait a second...I do! That's Slate Eye; he's a very dangerous and ruthless Hellspawn bounty hunter. My father once hired him to track down and kill some traitors; I was there when he returned their severed heads back to father in a leather bag!" Deva said gravely. Slate Eye approached the Apprentice, and when he looked up to reveal his face...Yoshi and Spawn were quite appalled to find out that his name was quite fitting for his appearence. His eyes were pitch black like coal, and his skin was cold and pale looking. "You got the guns? I'll blow away anything and everyone who gets in your way. Until then, let's hope that you get that business of yours finished up inside of that church." Slate Eye said in a deep, gruff, and raspy voice.

As they seperated, Spawn and the others had to decide what to do next. "What do we do, Spawn? What's going on here?!" Yoshi asked. "I'm not so sure...but I think this might have something to do with Marco Roland." Spawn said. "Wait, I have an idea. Why don't you and serve as a distraction for Slate Eye, and you can sneak into the church and see what's going on, Yoshi." Deva suggested. "That sounds like a great idea! Let's do it!" Yoshi said in agreement. Deva giggled at Yoshi's response, but Spawn nudged her shoulder to shut her up. "Knock it off! We have important work to do." Spawn said sternly. "Sorry; I can't help myself sometimes." Deva blushed. "Uh, guys?" Yoshi whispered. "What is it, Yoshi?" Spawn snapped. "Look...I think we might have another little mob war coming here!" Yoshi pointed out.

Spawn and Deva turned around and gasped as they saw several black sedans driving towards the church. They all skidded to a halt before many Blackcoats came out armed with Thomspon Machineguns, Double Barrel Shotguns, and Magnum Pistols. Their leader was none other than Blondyke, and he looked very pissed off. "Motherfucker! You think you can betray me and get away with this?! You give me back my guns or I'll burn that fucking temple down on top of your head!" Blondyke shouted furiously. "You want these guns? Come and take them!" Slate Eye sneered as he grabbed an RGP-7. "Oh shit! Boss, get down!" one of his Blackcoat henchmen screamed as he tackled Blondyke to the ground.

A huge explosion shook several other Blackcoats off their feet, and also completely destroyed one of the sedans and caused another to catch on fire. Immediately, the Blackcoats returned fire with their weapons at Slate Eye. "Take him out, boys! Nobody fucks with the Blackcoat Gang!" a Blackcoat screamed as he kept blasting his Thompson at Slate Eye's direction. "You'll never get past here, you slack-jawed cockroaches!" Slate Eye snarled as he took the M1917-A1 Machinegun and took aim. "Oh, fuck! Get down!" a Blackcoat screamed before he was mowed away. Soon enough, Slate Eye began blasting away the Blackcoats like blades of grass with the powerful machinegun. The Blackcoats all screamed in agony as they were cut down and chopped up to pieces by the massive war machine. Blondyke barely managed to escape and seek shelter behind a brick building, but Slate Eye kept on blasting away with the machinegun.

Spawn, Deva, and Yoshi felt compassion for Blondyke and his men from the sight of such brutality. "We can't let him suffer...not like this. We have to help him!" Spawn said at last. "But what about the Apprentice?" Yoshi demanded. "Yoshi! He's getting massacred out there; we have to help him!" Deva scolded. "Ok, you're right! We need to stop this before it gets worse! Come on; let's go find a way to divert Slate Eye's attention so that Blondyke can escape." Yoshi said as grew more bold. "What's the plan, Yoshi?" Deva asked as they started running. "You'll see!" Yoshi smirked.

***Uh oh! It's getting pretty epic, huh? Stay tuned to see what happens next! FWI: Both Blondyke and Slate Eye are my OCs! I've used Blondyke plenty of times, but I'm planning on using Slate Eye for another upcoming Spawn series I'm going to start working on soon. For more information of my OCs, look them up in my profile! Thanks!* ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 is up! In this epic chapter, Spawn helps Blondyke escape to safety while Yoshi and Deva battle against the notorious Slate Eye. But just when things couldn't get any worse, three evil demons from the Demonic Legion appear and make things even more difficult for the heroes. This chapter contains some graphic violence, harsh language, and disturbing content; viewer discretion is advised! Yoshi 2.1? Thanks for the advice; enjoy! ;)**

Yoshi and Deva darted towards Slate Eye's direction, dodging the dangerous storm of bullets. "Hey, cowboy! Over here; think you can hit a moving target?" Yoshi taunted as he jumped against the wall. Slate Eye growled in irritation as he saw Yoshi and turned his attention towards him, firing his massive machinegun at him. "Lowsy little lizard; I'll show you!" Slate Eye snarled. Yoshi laughed as he ran up against the wall before darting towards Slate Eye and kicked him away from his weapon. "Gotcha!" Yoshi teased.

Slate Eye jumped back up and drew out a pair of deadly pistols before blasting away at Yoshi. Yoshi dodged the bullets before slapping his tail against Slate Eye, knocking the guns out of his hands. "You wretched little sidewinding- I'm really getting mad now!" Slate Eye growled in anger as he drew out a nasty looking machete. "Bring it on, you dusty old cowpie!" Yoshi sneered as he put up his dukes.

While Yoshi brawled with Slate Eye, Deva ran through the empty streets in search of any survivors. She was lucky to have found some struggling survivors hiding behind a corner of a wall, though they were quite surprised to see her when they suddenly popped out and took aim with their Tommy Guns. "Hold up now, gentlemen! You wouldn't want to waste such a pretty face like mine, would you?" Deva teased as she posed flirtatiously. "Uh...no?" a Blackcoat said stupidly. "Hey...ain't you the same chick we saw earlier today?" another wondered as he lowered his weapon.

Deva giggled flirtatiously as she approached the group closer. "Maybe. You guys wanna head someplace safer and quieter?" Deva purred. "Hell no; not without the boss!" a Blackcoat objected. Suddenly, a loud explosion and scream of rage was heard. Yoshi was seen flying away from the explosion before he slammed against a brick wall. Slate Eye ran towards Yoshi screaming with fury as he attempted to punch a hole through his chest, but Yoshi was able to get away before Slate Eye punched a massive hole through the wall.

Some of the Blackcoats looked really nervous and had second thoughts. "On second thought, I think boss can handle this himself. Come on, fellas! Let's get outta here!" a Blackcoat cried as he took off running. Deva decided to let them go and aide Yoshi, because she knew that Slate Eye was a very dangerous threat. "Hang on, Yoshi! I'm coming for you!" Deva said bravely as she ran into the scene. Slate Eye growled with fury as he kept punching at Yoshi, making him cry out in pain as he felt his bones crack from such brute force. "Ow! Damn, he's tough...he must be from Texas!" Yoshi grumbled as he was punched into a pile of boxes.

Slate Eye grimaced with anger as he slowly approached Yoshi and drew out a 12 gauge shotgun. "You're going to make a nice pair of size 6 boots, boy. Any last words before I pump your guts out full of lead?" Slate Eye sneered as he loaded up his gun. "I've got one for you; heads up!" Deva cried as she roundhouse kicked him in the face. Slate Eye grunted as he forced away and crashed into a drug store.

Yoshi was stunned by her power, but for some odd reason couldn't help but stare at her legs. "Wow! You've got some nice legs...uh, I mean...as in, you've got some power with those legs. Uh...I mean-" Yoshi stuttered as he was helped up. Deva chuckled mischieviously at Yoshi's shyness. "Shh...it's ok, baby. I love it when a man likes what he sees!" Deva whispered flirtatiously. "Then you're gonna love this!" Slate Eye growled as he forced Deva and Yoshi away with a molotov.

Deva and Yoshi screamed in agony as they were forced away by the fiery explosion, and they jumped to the ground and rolled around to try and put it out, but Slate Eye wanted them both to suffer. "That's right! Feel the burn, you little snot nosed brats! Feel the burn!" Slate Eye snarled as he stomped and kicked Yoshi to the ground. "Ouch! You bastard..." Yoshi groaned. Slate Eye grabbed him up by the head before he drew out his Bowie Knife and held it above his eyes.

Yoshi groaned in pain from the burning sensation of the flaming substances of the molotov, but soon felt a rush of fear and disgust as he got a better look at Slate Eye's face. His skin was so pale, but his eyes were as black and lifeless as coal; just like Deva had said. Slate Eye smiled evilly as he nearly pointed the blade in Yoshi's eyeball. "You scared, little boy? You should be! Let me ask you something...you ever wonder what happens when an eyeball is cut? Do you have any idea how much blood jets out of a man's neck when it's been slit? Well you're about to find out!" Slate Eye growled as he held the knife to Yoshi's neck.

Deva was able to get up and glared angrily up at the evil Hellspawn, before she finally had the burst of courage to bolt up and fight back. She screamed and cried out furiously as she punched, kicked, and clawed at Slate Eye to force him away from Yoshi. Though Yoshi had had some personal experiences with succabi before, he had never seen any succabus so fearsome and frightening when angered. She moved at light speed, furiously attacking the evil Hellspawn bounty hunter.

But Slate Eye wasn't about to let anyone, let alone a girl, stop him from doing his business. He eventually forced Deva away with a breaker attack and attempted to stab her with his Bowie Knife. But Deva was smarter and used her powerful legs to kick Slate Eye away and sent him crashing into a dumpster. "Don't you dare hurt my friends, you ugly thug!" Deva cried fiercely. "Grr...that's it! I've had enough of this bullshit; this ends now!" Slate Eye growled as he jolted out of the dumpster and whipped out a sawn off shotgun.

Yoshi stood back up and held his ground fiercely with Deva by his side. "What's that dinky old gun gonna do to us? Don't you know that guns don't work against us by now?" Yoshi teased. "Silence! Eat hellfire!" Slate Eye growled as he pulled the trigger and shot a huge burst of hellfire at them both. Yoshi and Deva jumped away from the explosive attack before they rushed in to attack.

Meanwhile; Spawn was chasing after Blondyke through a dark alley way in hopes of getting some answers from him. "Wait a minute, you fool! Come back here!" Spawn shouted as he chased after him. "Get the hell away from me, you freak! I don't want nothing to do with you again!" Blondyke shouted as he knocked down some trash cans to slow Spawn down. "Look, I'm not going to kill you. I just need to ask you a couple of things, that's all!" Spawn cried impatiently. "Get away from me!" Blondyke shouted as he began climbing up a ladder to another building.

Spawn was able to snatch onto him with his chains before slamming him back down to the ground. Spawn charged towards Blondyke and pinned him violently to the wall, glaring into his eyes. "I'm really losing my patience here, kid. Just tell me who it was that ordered all these guns and I'll let you go. If you give me anymore lip, then I won't hesitate to use my muscle to get what I want. Now talk!" Spawn growled. "Fuck you, asshole! Why should I tell you a god damn thing?! You nearly killed me and my gang in Tokyo, so why the hell should I trust you now?" Blondyke spat.

Spawn cried out in anger as he slammed Blondyke against another wall, making him cry out in pain from the rough impact. "Because if you don't, then I'll make damn sure that the FBI and CIA are the least of your worries. Now tell me; who the hell ordered you to bring these guns over for this Hellspawn bounty hunter?" Spawn snarled. "Look, I never wanted these damn guns. Some guy by the name of the Apprentice wanted them...but he set me up; tried to get me killed with that cowboy friend of his. But what does it matter to you, anyway?" Blondyke snapped as he got back up on his feet.

Spawn grimaced with anger as he knew that what he was saying was true. "Son of a bitch; who's side is he on? Look, this is important. Where did he go? Do you remember?" Spawn asked. "I don't know...and I don't care. All I want is to get the hell out of this crazy ass city and back home at Empire Plaza. Just let me go; I told you everything you wanted to know!" Blondyke snapped. Spawn grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air, squeezing him tightly. "Not everything, asshole. Not everything!" Spawn snarled. "Ok, ok! Stop; the Apprentice told me that he was going to meet with some other guy named Devilok and Marco over at the church. I don't know why, but it don't sound good to me!" Blondyke choked.

Spawn finally let him go, but not before he cuffed him to a lead pipe. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Blondyke exclaimed. "Stay here and stop whining! I'll deal with you later!" Spawn growled before he teleported away. "You bastard! You can't leave me here like this; let me go!" Blondyke roared. Spawn used his Necroplasm Speed to run faster towards the place where Deva and Yoshi were struggling against Slate Eye; he had to act fast.

Speaking of which, Yoshi and Deva were bloodied up and bruised from Slate Eye's furious attacks. He truly was a threat that even they had underestimated. "Damn...he's a really tough cookie. And he's smart, too!" Yoshi grunted. "Ugh...we can't give up, Yoshi. We can't let him get away; not again!" Deva groaned. "Come on, give it up already! You're no match against me; just give up this bullshit hassle before I have to scalp you!" Slate Eye snarled as he paced around them. "Then why don't you pick on someone your own size for once?!" Spawn snarled as he suddenly appeared and punched Slate Eye away.

Deva gasped as Spawn suddenly appeared, though Yoshi seemed to be pissed off when Slate Eye was smashed violently against the wall and didn't move. "Oh come on! That's so unfair!" Yoshi complained. "Wait, what's unfair?" Spawn wondered. "I spent about 20 minutes getting my ass kicked by that jerk and didn't even get a scratch on him. But when you come to the rescue, you knock him out with one punch! What's up with that?!" Yoshi exclaimed in dismay. "Quit your whining, Yoshi. Just be glad that you're alive!" Spawn snapped. "Hey! Shh...you hear that?" Deva shushed as her senses alerted her of nearby danger.

Suddenly, three demons teleported before them. They were the notorious trio of the Demonic Legion; Devigon, Trignoroc and Darnoc! Devigon was a red devil with a black goatee with a set of nasty horns on his head, strong ox-like legs, and a serpent tail. Trignoroc was a demonic cyborg Triceratops that stood on two legs and had a pair of chainsaws for hands, and powerful armor plating. Darnoc was a gigantic serpent with four legs, a devilish head with evil looking horns, and could spit acid. "Oh, God! You've got to be kidding me; not these guys again!" Deva exclaimed in dismay. "Wait...you know these guys?" Yoshi wondered with wide eyes. "They're not my friends, if that's what you're implying!" Deva retorted.

Spawn drew out his Agony Axe as the demons approached them slowly. "Who are you and what do you want from us?!" Spawn commanded. "We've been hired by Malebolgia to capture you three for some personal business matters!" Darnoc hissed. "Yeah, so you can either come with us quietly...or we can do this the hard way!" Devigon sneered as he cracked his knuckles. "Uh, I suppose a third choice is out of the question." Yoshi said trying to sound teasing. "I'll squash you like insects and piss on your ashes!" Trignoroc roared as he revved up his chainsaws. "Ready to really prove your worth now, Yoshi?" Spawn smirked. "You better believe it!" Yoshi said with fierce determination.

Spawn cried out ferociously as he leapt up towards Trignoroc and began hacking and slashing at the evil beast. Yoshi used his speed and agility to battle against Devigon, while Deva fought fiercely against Darnoc. Spawn engaged in a brutal blade lock with Trignoroc, barely being able to hold up against the evil demon's brute strength. "Grr...I'm not gonna let some demonic fossil get the better of me!" Spawn grunted as he began using his strength to force the monster away. He finally broke free of the blade lock and chopped off both of Trignoroc's chainsaw arms before slashing at his side.

Trignoroc screamed and howled with agony as he was mortally wounded, but he wasn't about to give up anytime soon. "You're good, I'll give you that. But I'm better; get a load of this!" Trignoroc snarled as his chest opened up and revealed a massive chaingun. "Oh shit!" Spawn cursed. Spawn then surged with Necroplasm and activated his Necroplasm Shield to make himself invincible, protecting him from the massive storm of bullets fired from the massive weapon as it hit him. Spawn walked towards Trignoroc, ignoring the searing heat and blasts from the chain gun.

Finally, Spawn finished off the massive monster in a most gruesome manner. He rammed his fists into the beast's chest, tore out the chain gun, grabbed the demon's spine, and then tore it out in a gory splatter of blood. "Now I know why you should've stay extinct!" Spawn sneered as he tossed the spine away.

Yoshi had his own brutal encounter with Devigon, who appeared to taunt him and tease him as he brutally whalloped him with his powerful punches and kicks. "What's the matter, lizard boy? Am I too rough for you? How about this!" Devigon sneered as he threw a massive fireball at Yoshi. Yoshi cried out in pain as he was forced away, but he forced himself back up and snarled with rage as he felt a new surge of power run right through him. "I've had just about enough of this nonsense! You think you're so tough and mighty, huh? Well not anymore; it's my turn!" Yoshi growled.

He dashed towards Devigon and began slashing at him with his claws, making him cry out in pain. "Gah! Why you little...hold still! I need to crush you!" Devigon snarled as he tried to grab him. "Not today, punk!" Yoshi retorted as he began rapidly punching him in the face. Devigon cried out as he was repeatedly punched in the face, but Yoshi wanted to add on even more damage to him. He started punching him and kicking him in the chest, and then added even more damage as he tripped him with his tail and then juggled him with his feet before he sent him flying up into the air.

Devigon screamed as he was sent flying into the air, but Yoshi wanted him to suffer. He jumped up and began kicking at Devigon with a brutal force before he finally slammed him back down with his fists and then killed him by stomping on his face; crushing his skull. "Now that's more like it!" Yoshi snorted as he brushed some dust off himself.

Deva herself finished off her foe in a most graphic manner after suffering some damage from the evil beast. Darnoc sneered as he kept on spitting acid at her, but Deva wasn't about to let an overgrown snake beat her or hurt her friends. "Ok, that's it! I've been playing too nice with you boys lately...it's time to show you what I can really do!" Deva growled as her eyes turned red. She leapt up towards the gigantic snake, whose jaws were wide open with razor sharp teeth. Yoshi and Spawn saw this and were greatly dismayed at her apparent suicidal attack. "Deva, what are you doing?!" Spawn exclaimed. "Deva, no!" Yoshi cried.

It was too late; Deva jumped inside of Darnoc's mouth and was swallowed whole. "Hee-hee! Too easy...I guess that means it's time for dessert!" Darnoc snickered as he slithered towards Spawn and Yoshi. "Over my dead body!" Spawn shouted. "You'll pay for killing her, you son of a bitch!" Yoshi growled. Darnoc just laughed at them, when suddenly he began to feel a great amount of discomfort in his stomach. "Ooh...my stomach! What's happening...it feels like...FIRE!" Darnoc screeched.

Suddenly, Deva exploded out of Darnoc's stomach in a fiery explosion mixed with blood and flames. Darnoc shrieked and howled in agony as he began writhing around on his back, but this allowed Deva plenty of time to viciously tear the demon apart with her bare hands. Her eyes were now blood red, her hands were surging with red fire, and her entire body seemed to be glowing with an aura of hellfire. Now that Deva was really unleashing her wild side, there was no way Darnoc could escape his fate.

Deva hissed and screeched fiercely as she grabbed Darnoc by the neck and began choking him. Just before she strangled him to near death, she rammed both her fists into his giant eyeballs and ripped them out in a bloody splat. Not even finished, she used brute strength to pry open his jaws and snap them in half before she ripped off his long, slender neck. Not even finished, Deva leapt up into the air and surged with massive energy before throwing a giant fireball down and destroyed the rest of his body. Finally, Deva land down on her feet and panted feverishly to catch her breath before she managed to smirk at Spawn and Yoshi.

*Spawn and Yoshi's faces: O.O*

Spawn and Yoshi had no idea that Deva had such power and potential; there really was more to her than meets the eye after all. "Damn...that was intense!" Spawn muttered at last. "Uh, yeah...to say the least!" Yoshi agreed. "You boys turned on by what you see?" Deva teased with a naughty giggle. Spawn and Yoshi glared at her, but suddenly appeared to be sheepish before they looked at each other and then looked at the ground. Deva burst out laughing before she finally calmed down and approached them. "Don't worry...I won't tell anyone. But maybe I can show you a good time later?" Deva suggested.

Spawn sighed heavily as he palmed his face, while Yoshi blushed even redder than a tomato. "Do you always have to talk like that, Deva? It's really embarassing!" Yoshi said in a small voice. Deva surprised Spawn and Yoshi by passionately kissing Yoshi on the lips and held him in a tight embrace. "I said it once before and I'll say it again; I may not look like it, but I'm not a bad girl." Deva said sweetly. Yoshi sighed before he was finally let go. "All right, enough is enough. Come on; we gotta save Marco! I know where he's at!" Spawn said trying to change the subject. "Too late, Spawnie boy!" an evil cackling voice sneered suddenly.

Suddenly, a massive hellhole appeared on the ground and started sucking Spawn inside. "Oh no! SPAWN!" Deva screamed. "Wait...we're being sucked inside too!" Yoshi cried as he found himself being sucked inside. "AAAIIIEE! NO!" Deva shrieked as she was sucked inside. Soon, all was dark for the three heroes...

***Uh oh! This spells trouble for our heroes, doesn't it? What horrifying threat will they be facing against next? And what the heck has Marco up to this whole time?! Stay tuned to find out!***


End file.
